Nuestro destino
by Teul Ehecatl
Summary: Dos vidas unidas por el destino de la guerra y el dolor de perder a quienes aman, Angela Ziegler se niega a ser parte del mundo en el que nació y lucha contra su destino como Ángel Guardian, mientras que Fareeha Amari le mostrará que su vida y su poder pueden ser el verdadero cambio que todos esperan... (Historia pharmercy) (Arte de portada: Nekito Ototo)
1. Chapter 1

Overwacth y sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a Blizzard Entertainment, los cuales solo he tomado para plasmar un espasmo de imaginación con la intención de brindar un momento de entretención.

* * *

 **DESTINO DE HONOR Y GLORIA**

* * *

 _Cuando tenía 10 años…_

 _Mis padres, el señor y la señora Ziegler médicos destacados, miembros de la organización de seguridad mundial conocida como Overwatch, decidieron mi destino al asegurar mi ingreso en la división de ángeles galenos de una de las 5 academias militares afiliadas a la misma organización y situadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales del mundo…_

 _Dicha organización y sus dependencias, fueron consolidadas después de 100 largos años de guerra y caos entre naciones, en los cuales, pasó de ser una asociación constituida por mercenarios para establecerse como una institución de seguridad internacional de estructura militar dedicada a establecer la paz por medio de sus fuerzas con apoyo de una alianza de gobiernos pacifistas que impulsaron el crecimiento y desarrollo de tan noble organización…_

 _Fue así que, Overwatch creció rápidamente y en poco tiempo estableció un ordenamiento interno único en su tipo, en la cual clasificó a sus miembros más destacados en 4 divisiones, todas fundadas por el equipo original de asalto que terminó con la crisis Omnica que 100 años atrás fue la que provocó una guerra más entre naciones y amenazó con extinguir a la humanidad; marcando así la historia para siempre…_

 _Las cuatro divisiones no solo fue una especie de homenaje a los héroes que trajeron de vuelta la paz, también sirvió para instaurar un sistema por equipos conformados por un miembro de cada división para dar seguimiento y cumplimiento a los objetivos de dicha organización..._

 _Lo cual dio origen en primer lugar a la división de Médicos, conocidos también como "Ángeles Guardianes", por su labor de salvaguardar la integridad física de todo ser vivo a su alrededor; productos de las mejoras genéticas del siglo pasado, cuya evolución ha llevado a la sobrestimada valoración de su sangre que puede ser utilizada para ejercer el uso y control de la tecnología de sanación que solo ellos pueden activar, gracias a sus dotes únicos e inigualables que su genética les otorga…_

 _En segundo lugar, se encuentran los Soldados, también conocidos como "Guerreros" o "Paladines de guerra", cuyo principal atributo se encuentra en su excepcional capacidad física y mental mejorada y adaptada con la misma tecnología que se desarrolló para afrontar situaciones extremas, reconocidos por ser estrategas de alto calibre, líderes y campeones imbatibles, defensores incansables de todo lo bueno en el mundo, con un alto sentido de valor, justicia y honor, provenientes en su mayoría de grandes familias cuyo arte y tradición de lucha es transmitido a su estirpe con cada generación que pasa por medio de entrenamiento y sangre…_

 _En la tercera división se encuentran los eruditos, llamados comúnmente como los "Científicos", cuya naturaleza proviene de las mismas mejoras genéticas de los Ángeles Guardianes, pero a nivel neuronal, pues su cociente intelectual es superior al del común y son reconocidos por aportar a la humanidad los avances tecnológicos de los que todos gozan hoy en día..._

 _Por último, en la cuarta división se encuentran los Centinelas, conocidos como los "Escudos Guardianes", reconocidos por ser fortalezas humanas, dotadas de gran poder y capacidades tácticas, cuyas bendiciones se centran en su alta moral, ideales de honor, lealtad, justicia y hambre de gloria en batalla, su origen y su destino se encuentra fuertemente ligado al de los "Paladines de Guerra" …_

 _Así fu que, todas en conjunto se convirtieron en una balanza equilibrada que brinda a la organización una amplia gama de posibilidades al contar con personas altamente capacitadas y que, por medio de su sistema de academias militares, año tras año forma a sus propios recursos para los altos objetivos que se han propuesto como organización…._

 _En resumen…_

 _Para contar con toda esta capacidad humana-bélica, Overwatch solo puede existir con el único propósito de mantener la paz y resguardar la seguridad de la población mundial…_

 _Afrontando riesgos que ningún otro país o habitante quiere correr…_

 _Ingresando en zonas de guerra en las que un árbitro es necesario para terminar con un conflicto…_

 _Y finalmente para ser un faro de luz en medio de la obscuridad y caos…_

 _Pues ellos, son los que imponen y mantienen las reglas de la paz del mundo…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Para asegurar su existencia…_

 _Overwatch se ha mantenido durante 100 años como la organización que las naciones utilizan cuando los problemas que ellos mismos causan no pueden ser controlados…_

 _O cuando necesitan expiar sus culpas y cambiar un conflicto en un acto de heroísmo…_

 _Dando así la imagen de que la organización a pesar de su independencia y poder, no se gobierna sola, ni es autosuficiente, pues depende de la aprobación mundial para poder seguir operando…_

 _De lo contrario…_

 _¿Qué sentido tendría contar con una institución que bien podría organizar una revuelta mundial para establecer su propio gobierno?_

 _Ante esta cuestión, se podría considerar que la imagen de héroes siempre será la figura de admiración contraria a la de la tiranía…_

 _Y eso…_

 _Eso es un concepto básico elemental, que los fundadores entendieron desde un principio…_

 _Y que hoy en día los líderes en turno manejan como una exitosa campaña de publicidad…_

 _Enalteciendo y honrando a héroes cuyos altos valores de honestidad, honor, lealtad, valentía, justicia y sacrificio sirven como modelo para formar el mundo que ahora se puede considerar uno de "orden y paz…"_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Qué es la paz?_

 _¿Qué es el conflicto?_

 _¿Y qué significa ser un héroe verdadero?_

 _La verdad…_

 _Pensé que todo lo tenía muy claro, pues soñaba con unirme a esa hermandad de héroes cuyos intachables valores defienden la justicia y ayudan a los que más lo necesitan, siguiendo el ejemplo de mis amados padres…_

 _Pero para mí, todo cambio en el momento en el que la guerra se llevó a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, dejándome a la deriva de un destino incierto…_

 _Pues ya nada tenía sentido…_

 _Ya nada tenía significado…_

 _Pues la soledad y la inseguridad me habían invadido…_

 _Dejándome con dos urnas en mis manos que representaban lo que había quedado de mis padres, cuyo final nunca me fue aclarado y en contraste, su final había sido soberanamente honrado entre los altos mandos de la organización, alegando junto con los que me rodeaban que ambos dieron su vida desinteresadamente para proteger a los que más los necesitaban, aliados, amigos, enemigos, a todos por igual…_

 _Pero…_

 _En este caso…_

 _¿Acaso, yo no los necesitaba también?_

 _¿Y en dónde estaban los que debían proteger a mis padres?_

 _¿En dónde se encontraban aquellos cuyos valores no les permiten abandonar a los inocentes y resguardar a sus camaradas?_

 _Todos se encontraban dándome sus condolencias…_

 _Disfrutando de un día más que mis padres les dieron a costa de su propia vida…_

 _En una balanza que para nada era equilibrada…_

 _Y que para mí…_

 _Todo se volvía claro con este hecho…_

 _Pues entendí que no existía tal cosa como la paz o la seguridad…_

 _Y todo se volvía era cuestión de supervivencia…_

 _Y si la oportunidad venia por medio de quien se quisiera sacrificar, no importaría…_

 _Siempre que hubiera un nuevo día en el cual se pudiera respirar…_

 _Una verdad que contradecía todas las enseñanzas que mis padres alguna vez me dieron…_

 _Pues ellos nunca me dijeron que el sacrificio, lejos de ser un honor, era un acto que te alejaba de los que más quieres…_

 _Y que quizá, pensar siempre en los demás, antes que, en ti mismo, puede traer consecuencias dolorosas para los que te rodean…_

 _No obstante, por desgracia, en medio de tanta solemnidad, rodeada de tanta gente con ideales de honor y gloria, no podía contradecir a como la verdad me golpeaba, ya que a manera de "compensación", la organización decidió acogerme, y darme la atención y entrenamiento que todo Ángel Guardian debe tener, para poder llegar a ser algún día como mis padres, esperando fuera el mismo tipo de persona que moriría sin siquiera valorar su propia vida o sin pensar en las consecuencias de un acto así…_

 _Desde ese momento…_

 _No he podido sacar esa retorcida visión del mundo que la muerte de mis progenitores me mostró…_

 _Ni la sensación de mentira de la figura de "héroe", pues no existe persona que logre el éxito sin sacrificar a quien sea necesario para alcanzar la "gloria" de la que tanto se enorgullecen…_

 _Pero a mi corta edad, tampoco podría rebelarme contra la institución que me mantuvo viva…_

 _Por lo que, aunque fuera por mera conveniencia…_

 _No había otra salida más que tomar la mano de los que causaron la muerte de los que yo más amaba…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Habiendo pasado 8 años, a punto de finalizar mi entrenamiento básico-medio, aprendiendo todo sobre el arte de la sanación y los principios éticos y morales que los Ángeles Guardianes deben portar en cada momento de su vida, no puedo alejar el sentimiento de negación que me provoca la guerra y el conflicto, a pesar de los ideales de ayuda que por sobre todas las cosas debemos tener los Ángeles…_

 _Lamentablemente…_

 _Overwatch no cree en la cobardía o el rechazo a los principios de lucha…_

 _Por lo que necesita de cualquier forma y a cualquier costo a los Ángeles Guardianes, por lo que, siendo estudiantes, nos ofrece la posibilidad de realizar prácticas en zonas de conflicto para apoyar a los Guerreros y Escudos Guardianes que necesitan de apoyo y cuidado, a cambio de fama, gloria, y reconocimientos militares, que para mí son la respuesta hipócrita de la labor de un Ángel…_

 _Así que…_

 _Mientras pueda…_

 _Al menos hasta que tenga el poder de decidir mi destino e imponer mis propias ideas en contra de tanta barbarie…_

 _Me negaré por cualquier medio a participar en el juego de la guerra…_

 _Sin embargo, la vida también quiere que entienda, que a mi alrededor no todos compartirán mis ideas…_

\- "¡Hey! ¡Angela!"-

\- "Lucio…"-

 _Habiendo cumplido 18 años…_

 _Restándome 2 años más de academia básica militar, para ser oficialmente candidata a convertirme en "Ángel Guardian", y poder tomar un último entrenamiento de 4 años para consagrarme con tal…_

 _La vida que he pasado entre los dormitorios, bibliotecas y los campos de prácticas ha sido pacífico y lleno de conocimiento…_

 _Y así como me lo prometieron, nunca nada me faltó…_

 _Comida, refugio, ropa y educación, todo siempre ha estado a mi disposición y en abundancia…_

 _E incluso en medio de mi depresión, pude conocer y congraciarme con la gente a mi alrededor, entendiendo, no era la única que sufría en el mundo…_

 _Pues en una de las academias militares ubicada en Suiza, mi lugar de nacimiento, también llegaba gente que había sido azotada por la guerra, la pobreza y los conflictos sociales…_

 _Como era el caso de mi único amigo, Lucio Correia dos Santos, que en esos momentos se acercaba por un largo camino de pavimento al aire libre, vestido de pantalón recto negro y playera verde de mangas cortas, con varios risos de cabello que se mecían por el movimiento del aire y por el estilo de corte militar impuesto en el lugar, gritando mi nombre a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que observaba sus cortos risos brincar, obligándome a cerrar el libro que disfrutaba en aquella mañana de descanso sentada en una banca en la sombra de un frondoso árbol…_

 _El sistema, nos permitía incluso el lujo de tener un día descanso, pues el resto de los días de la semana, todo se reducía a vivir en los dormitorios, asistir a clases, entrenamientos, clases complementarias, tres comidas al día y actividades extracurriculares para los que así lo desearan…_

 _El lugar era una base y un hogar…_

 _Muchas familias vivían en los terrenos aledaños, incluso la mía lo había hecho, así que no tuve problema al comenzar una vida sola…_

 _Exceptuando por las necesidades de afecto y compañía, que empeoraban con la nostalgia y la extrañeza de saber que no podría ver nunca más a mis padres…_

 _Derivado de esto, las relaciones sociales nunca fueron mi fuerte, y no podía consolidar una amistad con cualquiera que no había pasado lo que yo al perder a mi familia…_

 _Sin embargo, la soledad disminuyo en el momento en el que conocí a Lucio, al ser un chico lleno de energía, optimista, siempre risueño y con ideales que a veces sacaban de mí una risa extraviada que no había tenido en años de tristeza…_

 _De esta forma, Lucio que había llegado desde Brasil para integrarse con nosotros cuatro años atrás, cuando su pueblo había sido víctima de un incendio que se sospechó fue provocado por una poderosa corporación cuando sus intereses se vieron comprometidos y que gracias a un equipo de operaciones de Overwatch que fue enviado para lidiar con ello, Lucio pudo encontrar la salvación y una manera de escapar de su propio infierno, hallando al mismo tiempo su vocación en la vida, cuando los científicos de la organización determinaron su potencial para convertirse en un Ángel Guardian…_

 _Cambiando con ello, toda la visión de destino que Lucio pudo haber tenido alguna vez en medio de un país que vivía en conflicto social constante…_

\- "¿Angela, ya tienes asignación?

\- "Sí, para completar el entrenamiento de este ciclo, decidí ofrecerme de voluntaria en el hospital local, para toda la gente sin recursos ¿Y tú?"-

\- "Iré a Giza"-

 _La respuesta que me da me deja en un momento caótico de dos segundos de reflexión que parecen más un corto circuito en mi interior…_

 _Pasando así un momento de silencio que no dudé en romper con mi primera reacción ante un anuncio así…_

\- "¿¡Guiza!? Lucio, ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Ahí hay guerra!"-

\- "¡Lo sé! ¿¡No es genial!?"-

\- "¿¡Que!? Debes estar bromeando…"-

\- "Angie, por favor, solo piénsalo, al fin tenemos 18 años, la edad mínima requerida para ser voluntarios de apoyo en misiones de operación, y si tengo una condecoración antes de pasar al entrenamiento superior que nos espera en dos años, mi permanencia estará prácticamente asegurada"-

\- "Lucio, tú no estás pensando con racionalidad, ¿Acaso crees que ir a exponer tu vida sin ser un verdadero Ángel Guardia, o por lo menor haber pasado por el entrenamiento superior, será más fácil que presentar un examen de ingreso?"-

-"Angie, tú lo sabes, los exámenes y prácticas que realizamos en esta academia, no se van a comprar con los exámenes de candidatura para la etapa de entrenamiento superior que Overwatch requiere, y a pesar de haber pasado 8 años preparándonos, bueno, en mi caso 4 años, nada nos garantiza que tendremos un lugar asegurado, ¿Por qué negarme a la oportunidad de mejorar mi currículo, cuando se está presentando prácticamente en mi puerta?"-

-"Así que, ¿Qué? Por mejorar tus referencias, ¿Iras a morir siendo apenas un cadete en una zona de guerra cuya situación está en un punto crítico?"-

\- "Angie, no voy a morir, ¡Esto solo me va a catapultar a la fama! ¡Solo piensa lo que un logro en el campo de batalla le daría a mi carrera! ¡Y siendo solo un cadete!, tendría asegurada mi nominación ¡Mi futuro! Nada me detendría, y quien sabe… yo podría ser la próxima leyenda de Overwatch"-

 _De mirada soñadora…_

 _Entusiasmo al por mayor…_

 _Y de gestos y ademanes que hacía mientras hablaba de sus futuras hazañas…_

 _No podía contener mi reacción ante todo lo que decía…_

 _Frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que apretaba con una mano el grueso libro que portaba en ese día…_

-"Lucio… no existe tal cosa como "Ser una leyenda", cuando mueres, solo desapareces, no hay más, tu nombre bien podría ser recordado por cientos de años o formar parte de los cientos que mueren e igualmente ser recordado, pero nada de eso importara, porque ya no estarás aquí, dejaras tu vida, las personas que quieres, tus sueños y metas atrás, porque no podrás volver"-

 _No pude evitarlo…_

 _La aflicción me invadía…_

 _Imaginar a mi inocente y entusiasta amigo en medio de una guerra sin cuartel me partía el alma…_

 _Tomando su mano, para intentar transmitir la preocupación y el miedo por su seguridad…_

 _Puedo ver la sorpresa de Lucio en sus ojos, esbozando una suave sonrisa para apretar mi mano que había llegado a la suya, pensando claramente en cada una de las palabras que utilizaría conmigo…_

-"Angie, yo no soy como tú, y de hecho como ninguno de los que están en esta academia, yo no fui entrenado desde los 10 años para ser un Ángel Guardian, ni tengo las habilidades requeridas para pasar a la siguiente etapa, ¡Apenas y puedo pasar de ciclo en ciclo! Y todo gracias a que siempre estas para ayudarme"-

\- "Lucio…"-

-"Pero al contrario de ti, esto es lo que yo quiero hacer, ¡Quiero ser un cambio en el mundo!, volver a mi país y ayudar a todos los que lo necesitan"-

\- "Hay otras formas de hacerlo"-

-"¿Cómo? ¿Huyendo del conflicto? ¿Refugiándome en iglesias, templos u hospitales locales?"-

-"…"-

\- "No me lo tomes a mal Angie, respeto tu convicción por no involucrarte en guerras y lo admiro, pero pienso que, si de verdad aspiramos a cambiar el mundo o siquiera imponer nuestros propios ideales de paz, no podremos evadir por siempre esta realidad que nos ha tocado vivir"-

\- "Hablas como un verdadero agente de Overwatch, Lucio"-

\- "¡Porque eso es lo que quiero ser Angela! Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo, que creas que el simple hecho de "imponer" sea ya un atentado contra la paz y el libre albedrio, pero si no lo hacemos nosotros como organización ¿Quién más lo hará?"-

-"…"-

 _Era verdad…_

 _No podía discutir un argumento así…_

 _Pero, la certeza de saber que aquello no era la mejor de las elecciones, era como el sonar de una inminente alarma de emergencia en mi cabeza…_

 _Y si tenía razón, jamás me perdonaría haber dejado ir a mi amigo a la guerra sin haber hecho nada para evitar una tragedia…_

 _Así que respirando hondo…_

 _Sosteniendo el agarre en su mano…_

 _Una última suplica salía de mi afligido ser…_

-"Lucio, te lo imploro, por favor, no vayas, para situaciones así, hay un batallón completo de Paladines de Guerra y Ángeles Guardianes con poder y experiencia que se harán cargo de esto, ¿Por qué debes ir? Es más, ¿Cómo se supone que crea en un principio que aceptarán a un cadete sin entrenamiento completado y sin su propia arma? No es posible"-

-"Angela, no es imposible, los superiores están de acuerdo, dicen que se necesitará toda la ayuda posible, pero no obligarán a nadie a hacerlo, seré un apoyo y utilizaré armas de entrenamiento eficaces, nada que desconozca, así es Overwatch, tanto tu como yo sabemos que la gloria no viene sola, al menos no sin trabajo y esfuerzo, así que, por favor, no me detengas, porque esta es mi oportunidad y no temo tomarla…"-

 _Sintiendo como su agarre me abandonaba…_

 _Con una última mirada de determinación…_

 _Vi levantarse a mi amigo, para tomar de regreso el camino por donde había venido…_

 _Sabiendo de antemano que en una semana exactamente, él estaría partiendo a un destino peligroso, animado por sus sueños de grandeza y cambio…_

 _Mientras que yo…_

 _Yo estaría curando enfermos en el hospital local, al mismo tiempo que comenzaría a estudiar para los exámenes y pruebas que vendrían en dos años…_

 _Para llegar a ser un Ángel Guardian que quizá lucharía la batalla que en ese momento y en ese lugar abandonaba para conservar la vida que no quería perder en medio de un conflicto…_

 _Una decisión que, por primera vez en mi vida, a comparación de mi amigo que parecía ilusionado, hacía que mi corazón sintiera una mezcla de impotente cobardía e hipocresía que yo misma había juzgado en otros…_

 _Un sentimiento que solo empeoró al saber que mi amigo era el único en nuestra academia en haber sido voluntario…_

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

¡Que tal gente bonita y querida! De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que por error o por voluntad hayan entrado para leer esta historia que ha surgido curiosamente de pasar horas jugando Overwatch y escuchar el Soundtrack de shingeki no kyojin, sin mencionar que no he encontrado historias Pharmercy en español y como no he podido esperar a que alguna surja, mi imaginación ha hecho el trabajo.

Espero lo disfruten y si es así, por favor no duden en regalarme un comentario o una critica que me diga que les gusta o bien que ayude a mejorar.

Saludos.

* * *

 _Actualización al 31 de enero de 2019_

* * *

Gente bonita y querida, con alegría les comento que he cambiado la imagen de portada de éste fic, gracias a que una talentosisima artista especializada en hacer dibujos Pharmercy, Moicy y PharaXMercyXMoira, me ha dado su permiso para disponer de una de sus obras y utilizarla para esta narración.

La artista es **Nekito Ototo** y pueden encontrarla y seguirla en Facebook, Twitter y Tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESTINO DE UN ANTIGUO LINAJE**

* * *

 **En una lejana tierra de Egipto, ubicada en la orilla occidental del Rio Nilo…**

 **En medio de un campo de batalla en la que una cruel guerra se desarrollaba…**

 **Un grupo de 4 soldados se resguardaba en una zanja cuyo hallazgo se debía a una casualidad, en un intento desesperado por salvar sus pobres e inexpertas vidas que habían sido enviadas a un conflicto sin descanso ni cuartel…**

 **Con una tormenta de polvo nublando su visión y entorpeciendo su orientación…**

 **La única soldado de aquel pelotón, con arsenal suficiente para protegerse a sí misma, se alzaba por sobre la trinchera de arena y metal, para observar en medio de la tormenta a su alrededor, el destello fugaz de enormes escudos de cristalino azul, que sabía a la perfección, indicaba que los centinelas cumplían con su trabajo de proteger a las tropas que contratacaban activamente a las máquinas que amenazaban con la seguridad y la supervivencia de la población que tenían por misión rescatar y proteger…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **De todos los lugares…**

 **Y de todos los momentos…**

 **Justo en esos instantes…**

 **En la primera misión real de la soldado que había regresado a la tierra natal de muchos de sus antepasados, por primera vez se encontraba pérdida y fuera de posición, con su vida al filo de la muerte, junto con las desgraciadas almas que por azares del destino que al parecer compartirían el mismo desdichado final, todo a causa de su ímpetu, arrogancia e insaciable sed de gloria y reconocimiento en batalla, sin haber reflexionado sobre su inmadurez e inexperiencia que, al parecer pagarían con su propia sangre…**

 **Aquel era un hecho que no podía procesar…**

 **Y a pesar de tener las palabras de su maestro haciendo eco en su interior…**

 **La soldado no podía salir de su estupor al contemplar todo a su alrededor…**

 **Soldados muertos…**

 **Casas devastadas…**

 **Y dos de sus compañeros gravemente heridos, con uno más que en pánico había caído…**

 **Ante ello…**

 **Sabía que en fuego cruzado no debía alzarse como lo había hecho…**

 **También sabía que en situaciones así, lo primero que debía conservar era la calma para enfocarse en ayudar a los caídos…**

 **Pero…**

 **Toda su instrucción…**

 **Todos los consejos recibidos…**

 **Y todo su entrenamiento…**

 **Nada salía de su ser…**

 **Pues en ese lapso…**

 **La única realidad presente en aquel lugar era el caos y la destrucción, que engullía sus sentidos y la paralizaba…**

 **Dejándola con solo un par de pensamientos…**

 **Ya que por alguna razón…**

 **A pesar de los ruidos ensordecedores de las explosiones que impactaban consecutivamente en las dunas de arena, muy cerca de su posición…**

 **A su mente solo acudían los bellos recuerdos de una sola persona en particular…**

-"Madre…"-

 _Me pregunto…_

 _¿Por que será?_

 _Cada momento, cada instante, cada paisaje…_

 _Todo lo puedo recordar a la perfección…_

 _Estando rodeada de sangre y guerra…_

 _¿Porque será que en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti?_

 _¿Acaso éste era el paisaje que tu alguna vez viste?..._

 _Y si, así fue…_

 _¿Por qué será que nunca lo noté?_

 _Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve recorriendo el mundo siendo llevada por ti…_

 _Gastando el tiempo en el que no podía estar a tu lado en cada una de las academias militares de cuatro continentes, aprendiendo todo lo básico que un aspirante a guerrero debía saber…_

 _Pues mis verdaderos maestros nunca fueron los sargentos o tenientes que dedicaban su vida a la enseñanza de niños en la escuela…_

 _Sino los héroes que trabajan contigo y a su vez tu misma que jamás desaprovechaste una oportunidad para pasar tiempo conmigo…_

 _Nunca pertenecimos a un solo lugar, y al mismo tiempo éramos de todos lados, todo a causa de tu trabajo, sirviendo a la organización por la que ahora yo peleo …_

 _Pero eso no importaba, pues en cada viaje…_

 _Y en cada periodo de asentamiento…_

 _Tu siempre encontrabas tiempo para estar conmigo, enseñándome en el proceso, el arte de la batalla y la belleza del mundo…_

 _Lo que hizo posible que a una corta edad pudiera conocer un sinfín de lugares, haciendo del mundo más que un ideal para conocer a futuro, sino un escenario más de cada uno de mis días, que podía explorar siempre en compañía de ti o de alguno de tus colegas que cuidaba de mí como si de un padre se tratara…_

 _Lo que me lleva a la pregunta menos frecuente de mi vida…_

 _¿Y mi verdadero padre?_

 _Conocí al mío y conozco las implicaciones por las cuales tanto él como tú no podían estar juntos…_

 _Pues a pesar de haberse unido para hacer posible mi nacimiento…_

 _Eran tan diferentes…_

 _Tu siempre tan hermética y aferrada a los principios de lucha y honor en defensa de los inocentes…_

 _Cuando él era tan libre y totalmente en desacuerdo del conflicto por cualquier causa o motivo…_

 _Pero a pesar de ello, y de la imposibilidad de mantenerse juntos por la diferencia de ideales…_

 _En más de una ocasión coincidimos en el mundo y pude pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _En ningún momento tuvimos la oportunidad de formar ese lazo que se supone un padre y una hija deben tener…_

 _Pues para mí, era más como el amigo que podía tener en uno de los innumerables viajes que realizaba por el mundo y que con cada encuentro casual podíamos divertirnos…_

 _Por lo que fue inevitable que los responsables de criarme, además de ti, fueran los guerreros con lo que tuve el privilegio de aprender cuando tu debías partir a diferentes zonas de los hermosos paisajes que me mostrabas…_

 _Sin saber que…_

 _Tu no ibas a los mismos escenarios a los que siempre me llevabas…_

 _Tu ibas a otros lugares…_

 _A otros sitios menos bellos y tranquilos…_

 _Pero yo no lo sabía…_

 _Y tampoco lo imaginaba…_

 _Pues la guerra para mi era un concepto tan habitual y normal que me era inevitable pensar en un lugar en el cual tus reglas eran las únicas y tus decisiones las más importantes…_

 _Sin entender que en una situación así…_

 _La decisión no es más que un elemento más de la estrategia en un juego en el que los ganadores son aquellos cuyos daños fueron menores…_

 _Ignorante de la realidad…_

 _Atrapada siendo feliz en el bello mundo que siempre me mostraste…_

 _Me limité a aprender de los héroes que me rodeaban, conociendo así las enseñanzas del combate práctico, estrategia, honor, gloria y justicia, que sus bastas experiencias podían transmitir…_

 _Y con cada lección y relato que podían entregarme, los sueños de grandeza y liderazgo que nacían en mí, eran alimentados con cada logro que alcanzaba dentro y fuera de las academias militares, tomando conciencia y sintiéndome orgullosa del linaje de la sangre que en mis venas corría, enterándome así que, yo era la última heredera de una larga dinastía de héroes y soldados que con su vida contribuyeron al cambio del mundo…_

 _Llegando así, al punto de pensar que algún día, en algún momento de la vida, podría llegar a ser como aquellos campeones de la justicia y parte de la hermandad que velaba por la paz, tomando de esta forma como meta personal, integrarme a las filas de la gran institución representante del orden mundial y de la cual tú, mi valerosa madre pertenecía como una más de sus dirigentes…_

 _Overwatch…_

 _Mi más grande sueño…_

 _Y junto a este objetivo con cada día que pasaba y con cada proeza que realizaba, podía sentir mi fortaleza crecer…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _En algún momento…_

 _En algún punto…_

 _Uno que después de mucho pensar, aún es desconocido para mí…_

 _Después de tanto tiempo…_

 _Y con un ritmo de vida claramente establecido…_

 _Tu no estuviste de acuerdo con mis metas…_

 _E hiciste hasta lo imposible para que pudiera tomar otro camino…_

 _Sin embargo, el ambiente y toda nuestra vida no ayudaban a tus esfuerzos…_

 _Y por supuesto…_

 _Tampoco es que deseara otro destino…_

 _Por lo que después de muchos intentos, insinuaciones y disputas, teniendo 14 años y la posibilidad de elegir mi futuro como cadete permanente de la escuela de Guerreros del continente asiático que requería tener esa edad mínima para comenzar con la formación definitiva para perfilarse como paladín de guerra…_

 _Tú y yo tuvimos una horrible pelea en la que exigiste abandonara el camino que tú misma habías recorrido y que habías inculcado en mí…_

 _Demanda que, por supuesto negué con todas mis fuerzas y energías, provocando un conflicto que jamás pude resolver…_

 _Pues te fuiste…_

 _A una misión de la cual nunca volviste…_

 _Y solo hasta ese momento en que me era entregado lo último de ti, junto con la terrible noticia…_

 _Me pareció increíble que jamás hubiera considerado la posibilidad de nunca volver a verte…_

 _Porque para mí…_

 _Tú eras mi mundo entero…._

 _La persona que me había dado la vida, mi más grande modelo a seguir, mi maestra y mi guía…_

 _Siempre fuerte…_

 _Siempre imparable…_

 _Siempre invencible…_

 _Pero…_

 _En realidad, nunca lo noté…_

 _Que a pesar de todo lo que yo veía…_

 _Y de todo lo que los demás observaban en ti…_

 _Yo nunca entendí el mundo en el que tu alguna vez viviste y que mucho tiempo asumiste sin que yo me enterara hasta el momento en el que tu colaborador más cercano tomó la responsabilidad de infórmame sobre tu "Caída en combate" …_

 _Así como darme los detalles de la "heroica muerte" que habías tenido, en la cual, por desgracia, a causa de ello, se habían perdido 50 vidas más…_

 _Por supuesto…_

 _Tampoco reflexioné sobre la implicación de esas "otras" vidas…_

 _Ni de los sentimientos que tuviste en tus últimos momentos…_

 _O si acaso tuviste el tiempo de pensar en ello…_

 _Para mí, solo significaba que mi mundo se encontraba destruido, ausente del amor que siempre me entregaste, y que como despedida solo te di aflicciones y penas en lo que no podrías haber adivinado era nuestro último encuentro…_

 _No mentiré…_

 _La culpa me carcomía…_

 _El miedo me invadía…_

 _Y a cada minuto en el que todos los que me rodeaban entregaban sus condolencias, con palabras de aliento y apoyo, homenajeando tu trayectoria y tu valía como compañera, amiga, maestra y madre, solo me hacían pensar en ¿Que se suponía que hiciera con eso?..._

 _No tuve la respuesta…_

 _Pues el dolor era aún más grande que las palabras de consuelo…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Hubo un rayo de luz al cual aferrarme…_

 _Pues la única persona que acepto la carga de cuidarme en lugar de mi madre, fue aquel que había pasado por innumerables aventuras a lado de ella…_

 _Quien no dudó ni por un momento en acogerme y darme el título de la hija que siempre quiso con la mujer que también amó y que por desgracia del destino la vida se la había arrebatado…_

 _Y aún en esa situación…_

 _No reflexioné sobre las implicaciones de todas esas acciones…_

 _Desde el deseo de mi madre porque eligiera un camino diferente al suyo…_

 _Ni las implicaciones de las decisiones de su vida, como el hecho de no haber elegido a un héroe como compañero de vida como era el que me acogía bajo su protección…_

 _Pero ya nada importaba…_

 _Pues ya nada quedaba de ella…_

 _Y seguido del dolor, el resentimiento y anhelo de venganza reemplazó la tristeza que pudiera tener…_

 _Ignorando los últimos deseos de mi amada madre…_

 _Que, con ayuda de mi tutor, la fuera y habilidad pudo crecer sin más restricción…_

 _Concediéndome así la gracia de la libre elección…_

 _Bajo su tutela y debido a su rango, no fue necesario que eligiera una escuela militar para quedarme por siempre como había planeado, pues la instrucción vendría directamente de aquel que su vida había consagrado a la batalla…_

 _A su lado, ya no contemplaba solo hermosos paisajes…_

 _Pues adentrándome en ellos, aprendí de la cacería, desarrollé y cultivé la fortaleza de mente y cuerpo con entrenamientos cientos de veces más intensos y pesados que los que alguna vez practiqué en las academias militares o con mi madre…_

 _El conocimiento y manejo de armas blancas y de fuego no eran más una teoría, pues la práctica era esencial, así como el fortalecimiento físico como un arma más de mi arsenal…_

 _Y por sobre todo, los preceptos de honor y gloria en batalla eran reglas de vida a seguir, junto con el juramente de protección a los inocentes…_

 _Tampoco mentiré en este sentido…_

 _En algún punto…_

 _Volví a sentir culpa…_

 _Quizá conflicto…_

 _O tal vez era solo el caos en mi interior de no poder cumplir con tu último pedido…_

 _Pues no podía ni quería cambiar el destino que desde siempre fue mío…_

 _No por gloria…_

 _No por honor…_

 _Sino por aquellos que, como tú, no pueden ser protegidos…_

 _Y que, por mi mano y mi poder, así como por la sangre que por mis venas corre, no puedo negarme a las suplicas de los inocentes que claman por paz y justicia…_

 _Lo sé…_

 _Yo sé que tú siempre quisiste lo mejor para mi…_

 _Y ahora entiendo que tu nunca deseaste que viera esto que el mundo sufre…_

 _Pero no pude evitarlo…_

 _Así como no pude evitar que te fueras…_

 _Y por tanto…_

 _Me niego a dejar que alguien más sufra como yo lo hice…_

 _Recorrí todo el camino hasta llegar a este momento… en el que habiendo cumplido 18 años, habiendo aprendido todo lo que he podido, mi mentor fue asignado a una misión en la que normalmente no me llevaría, pues a pesar de todo, actuaba como un verdadero padre y maestro de colegio militar, negando en todo momento que me involucrará como voluntaria en sus múltiples misiones…_

 _Hasta que ahora se volvió inevitable…_

 _La situación era clara y critica…_

 _La tierra en la que mi madre nació se encontraba siendo devastada por una rebelión que involucraba a humanos y máquinas, todo por el control de tecnología que se encontraba destinada a ayudar a otros y que en manos equivocadas causaría devastación…_

 _Pero la guerra y el horror se habían desatado sin que el enemigo hubiera conseguido su cometido y entre su actuar, la gente que había vivido en paz hasta ese momento ahora moría sin que nadie pudiera defenderlos…_

 _O al menos hasta que Overwatch dispuso intervenir en el conflicto…_

 _En este punto…_

 _No lo pensé…_

 _Solo lo pedí…_

 _Y mi protector se negó…_

 _Pero la ayuda era necesaria y todo el apoyo que pudieran conseguir era de utilidad…_

 _Por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar mi pedido…_

 _No sin antes haber repasado toda mi preparación y asegurarse que recordara todo lo que había aprendido…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Después de haber entrado al campo de guerra…_

 _Miro a mi alrededor…_

 _Y lo entiendo…_

 _Ningún entrenamiento podría haberme preparado para esto…_

 _Al pie de una trinchera, a punto de salir a cumplir el papel de apoyo que me fue asignado…_

 _Doy un ultimo vistazo al panorama que revela a cientos de máquinas arremeter contra civiles no armados y devuelvo mi mirada a mis compañeros que sufren…_

 _Para los cuatro, ésta es nuestra primera incursión y estamos muy lejos de siquiera ser de utilidad, contrario a lo que el general a cargo pensó al ponernos juntos, ya que, en teoría, todos procedemos de instancias militares, somos personal capacitado y fuimos puestos al servicio de un guerrero experimentado que perdió la vida apenas logró empujarnos a la trinchera en la que nos encontramos…_

 _Fuimos una carga…_

 _No una ayuda, un hecho que hace mi corazón duela, pues mi propia madre pasó por ello y solo puedo pensar en que ella pudo haber muerto por la misma razón…_

 _Pero no puedo distraerme más…_

 _No debo hacerlo…_

 _Así que…_

 _Retomando las riendas de mi conciencia, observo a dos de mis compañeros que se encuentran anidados en la trinchera, sabiendo que ellos están heridos de muerte y solo sobreviven por la gracia de la tecnología que el tercero de ellos lleva puesta…_

 _Un Ángel guardián en entrenamiento que no puede ocultar su intenso miedo…_

 _El cual puedo notarlo al ver su cuerpo temblar…_

 _Y su expresión de pánico total…_

 _Que en conjunto no dejan que se mueva de su posición…_

 _Lo que lo descarta para siquiera pedir su cooperación…_

 _Pero no importa…_

 _Porque puedo entenderlo…_

 _Después de todo…_

 _Mi cuerpo esta igual…_

 _Pero entre la gente que muere sin piedad y mi propio tormento…_

 _La decisión es clara…_

 _A esto se reduce mi vida…_

 _Malgastarla en esperar la muerte en un agujero de arena junto con aquellos que la esperanza han perdido o encontrar la forma de salvarnos y salvar a los que nos rodean…_

 _Sintiendo mi sangre hervir…_

 _Asumo la segunda opción…_

 _Y hago todo por controlar el miedo y la tensión que han invadido mi ser…_

 _Así que…_

 _Haciendo uso de la privilegiada ubicación en la que nos encontramos y con los visores especiales que nos fueron entregados, puedo escanear el mapa y ver lo que hay a pesar de la intensa tormenta…_

 _Los cuerpos de aquellos que luchan a muerte…_

 _Las radiaciones de las máquinas que avanzan directo a las zonas pobladas y en el centro de todo…_

 _Un pequeño búnker que al parecer es la fuente de todo…_

 _Nadie puede llegar a él, pues se encuentra fuertemente protegido por unidades robóticas que vigilan el cielo y la tierra…_

 _Nada puede penetrar su formación…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _En un instante de adrenalina, siento que he encontrado la respuesta..._

 _El objetivo que una sola persona puede lograr en una peligrosa apuesta, razón por la cual nadie lo ha intentado o nadie puede hacerlo…_

 _Pues en el cielo, nadie puede ser protegido teniendo los escudos en tierra…_

 _Y depender de la resistencia de nuestros uniformes y trajes se vuelve suicida…_

 _Pero no hay más tiempo que perder…_

 _El plan que he concebido es claro…_

 _Y si no puedo siquiera hacer uso de la vida que mi madre me dio con tanta devoción, en favor de los que necesitan ayuda, entonces…_

 _¿Cuál es mi propósito en la vida?_

 _No hay más…_

 _Ajusto todo lo que tengo conmigo, el visor que me permitirá ver a través de la tormenta, los cohetes que me impulsarán y los cañones que ejecutarán mi plan…_

 _Asumo que es una apuesta que no tiene regreso…_

 _Pero en medio de tanta desesperación…_

 _Es la única alternativa a mi disposición…_

 _Así que colocándome en posición de emprender vuelo…_

 _A segundos de activar mi arsenal…_

 _Una mano me detiene…_

 _Con un agarre notablemente tembloroso…_

-"¡Fareeha! ¿¡A dónde vas!?"-

-"A terminar con esta guerra"-

-"¡Pero no podrás!"-

-"No lo sabré hasta que lo intente"-

-"¡Morirás en el intento!"-

-"Tengo un plan"-

-"No te vayas"-

 _Está desesperado…_

 _En crisis total…_

 _Y yo puedo entenderlo…_

 _Pero era eso o quedarnos a morir todos…_

 _Así que…_

 _Solo puedo bajar un momento mi visor y enfocar la mirada al joven que en otras circunstancias podría tener una amable expresión y que en esos momentos el terror amenazaba con destruirlo…_

-"¿Cuál dijiste era tu nombre?"-

-"Lucio"-

-"Es un gran nombre Lucio, y odiaría que un nombre así fuera manchado por el recuerdo del miedo, por lo que solo te diré una cosa…"-

-"No dejaré que nada te pase, voy a protegerte, a ti, a nuestros compañeros y a todos lo que claman por ayuda, pero por favor, haz no olvides tu deber y haz uso de tu don como Ángel Guardian y no dejes que esos dos mueran"-

-"Pero Fareeha…"-

 _Las lagrimas no pueden ser contenidas y salen desde lo más profundo de su ser…_

 _También puedo entender…_

 _La misma desesperación lucha por salir de mi…_

 _Pero no puedo permitírmelo…_

 _Y su miedo solo hace que el deseo por protegerlos sea aún más grande que mi propia desesperanza…_

-"Fareeha… No quiero morir…"-

-"Lo sé, tampoco yo y te aseguro que nadie en este lugar desea eso, yo no vine aquí para eso, solo… espera por refuerzos"-

 _Haciendo uso de mi conocimiento práctico, en el traje de colores azules y grises obscuros que lleca mi compañero, encuentro el interruptor fantasma en su brazo que envía una señal de auxilio y que llega directamente con los Ángeles guardianes…_

-"Activé la señal de ayuda de tu traje, por lo que vendrán en cuanto todo se calme"-

 _No hay más tiempo que perder…_

 _Me deshago de su agarre para continuar con mi camino, pero vuelvo a sentir su mano detenerme…_

-"¡Espera!"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Tu… tu, ¿Volverás?"-

-"Es un hecho"-

-"Yo…"-

 _Intenta decirme algo…_

 _No puedo adivinar que puede ser…_

 _Pero cuando al fin parece haber calmado un poco su angustia, una ráfaga de balas nos llega, superando el débil escudo que por de facto nuestros uniformes llevan…_

 _Apenas puedo reaccionar y empujarnos nuevamente a la trinchera, escuchando un grito desgarrador…_

-"¡Lucio!"-

-"AAAAGHHRRR"-

 _Le han dado en el hombro y pierna izquierdos…_

 _Y con ello sumo una falla más en mi corto historial, jamás debí quedarme hablando con él exponiéndonos, sabiendo de antemano que estamos en campo de guerra…_

 _Mi escudo resistió lo suficiente para salvarme, pero la posible culpa por provocar una muerte me domina…_

-"¡Lucio!, por favor, ¡Resiste!"-

-"Fareeha… vamos…, vamos a morir…"-

 _La sangre, la desesperación y las lagrimas que emanan de él son palpables y de nuevo el miedo me invade…_

 _Pero hay algo más que en mi lugar responde…_

 _Como si hubiera abandonado el control de mi ser y el instinto hablará por mi…_

-"No podemos rendirnos"-

-"¿¡Pero qué podemos hacer!?"-

-"Pelear"-

-"Fareeha…"-

-"Yo los protegeré"-

 _Tomando de nuevo mis armas…_

 _Incorporándome a pesar del dolor y las pocas heridas que he recibido…_

 _Mi voluntad ruge en medio del caótico panorama…_

-"No me dejes…"

-"No lo haré…Jamás lo haré, yo protegeré a los inocentes y a mis preciados compañeros, eso te incluye a ti Lucio, saldremos de esto, no pierdas la esperanza".

-"Fareeha…"-

 _El tiempo era escaso…_

 _A cada segundo, alguien moría…_

 _Y teniendo a un Ángel Guardian herido, solo reducía aún más nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia…_

 _Todo se reducía a estrategia…_

 _Y con la adrenalina en su máxima expresión, pude sentir un foco de iluminación…_

 _Si lo pensaba bien…_

 _¿Cuál era la base para todo plan de acción?_

 _Indiscutiblemente era su organización…_

 _Después de todo… La cadena de mando es esencial en cualquier guerra…_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Y si esa cadena desaprecia? ¿Que quedaba?_

 _Desorden…_

 _Así que…_

 _Dando un último vistazo a los tres que inmóviles quedaban en la trinchera, utilizaba los propulsores de cohete para sobrevolar en la tormenta, mientras en mi cabeza todas las piezas se unían…_

 _Aprovechando las corrientes que por alguna razón parecían aliarse conmigo, logré confundirme entre la arena que se alzaba, gracias al color de mi uniforme café claro, obteniendo con dicha acción una prudente altura por encima de la zona de conflicto…_

 _Pero todo era contra reloj…_

 _A pesar de haber sobrevolado la tormenta hasta llegar al hermoso cielo azul que parecía desconocer un conflicto que lastimaba a la tierra…_

 _Las balas perdidas salían de entre la tormenta y todas eran imposibles de predecir…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Haciendo uso de mi visor, veo mi oportunidad… nadie se había atrevido a volar en la tormenta por daño de equipo y evidente peligro, sin mencionar que la posición es totalmente expuesta…_

 _Pero ahí está…_

 _Todo se coloca a mi favor…_

 _Los enormes escudos de los centinelas se manifiestan como energía y marcan el camino al búnker que apenas se puede notar como un pequeño punto en medio de la nada…_

 _Así que…_

 _Utilizando la distracción que la guerra en tierra provoca…_

 _Hago uso de todo lo que queda de combustible para impulsarme y llegar a un punto tan alto que las balas que llegan son más escasas…_

 _Y a pesar de que hay muchas de estas rozándome e incluso logro sentir que una ha impactado al fin en uno de mis costados…_

 _Por pura suerte del destino que ha dejado un sesgo del escudo integrado…_

 _Tomo posición y cargo un cohete que apunto a un objetivo que no puedo distinguir más…_

 _Rogando al cielo y a mi madre que este impacte en donde debe ser…_

 _De lo contrario…_

 _No habré logrado nada…_

 _Y mi vida habrá sido en vano…_

 _Lo que hará que vuelva a ver a mi madre con la cabeza abajo …_

 _Una última suplica…_

-"Solo… desaparezcan"-

 _Es lo ultimo que puedo decir antes de que al fin sienta otra bala entrar en mí, haciendo que tambalee un poco al disparar un cohete de alta exposición…_

 _La visión del impacto es sorprendente…_

 _Deduzco que he dado en el blanco, pues hay una fuerte cadena de explosiones…_

 _Y mientras siento que pierdo altura al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitarlo pues la fuerza me ha dejado por las heridas que he recibido…_

 _Puedo distinguir como la tormenta cesa…_

 _Entendiendo que aquello era obra de las máquinas…_

 _Son solo segundos…_

 _Quizá fracciones de segundos…_

 _Y en tan fugaz instante…_

 _Me convenzo de que no sobreviviré a una horrible caída…_

 _Pues no hay nadie cerca de mí…_

 _Y todo es silencio y_ _aún en ese instante…_

 _Puedo contemplar el hermoso cielo…_

 _Y los destellos del sol que parece me prestan toda su atención…_

 _Escuchando un suave susurro que hace mi corazón lata…_

 _-"Mi pequeña…"-_

 _¿Acaso lo imagino?_

 _¿O es el preámbulo de la extinción de mi vida que hace escuche la voz de mi madre?_

 _No lo sé…_

 _Pero antes de darme cuenta…_

 _Pensando he alcanzado el suelo…_

 _La fría y tosca armadura que puedo sentir me envuelve hace que enfoque mis sentidos, al mismo tiempo que escucho una desesperada voz…_

-"¡kleines Mädchen!"-

-"…"-

-"¡Fareeha!"-

 _No puedo responder…_

 _Apenas y puedo reconocer el casco de la persona que parece observarme a través del mismo…_

 _Y todo se vuelve obscuridad…_

….

-"Fareeha"-

-"…"-

-"Mein kleiner Spatz"-

 _Todo es eco…_

 _Y los parpados me pesan…_

 _Pero la voz que me llama con cariño es insistente…_

-"Vater…"-

-"¿Fareeha?"-

-"Vater…"

-"Aquí estoy, papá está aquí"-

 _Abro los ojos…_

 _Y lo primero que puedo reconocer es el enorme rostro y cuerpo de mi maestro al que no he podido evitar llamar a como siempre lo he hecho cuando estamos fuera de entrenamientos…_

-"Vater"-

-"¡Oh, Fareeha! ¡Has vuelto!"-

 _De a poco, puedo ver el techo gris y lo que hay a mi alrededor…_

 _Reconociendo todo el movimiento que se desarrollaba en todos lados, pues estaba rodeada de civiles y soldados que eran atendidos por personas de blanco que asumí rápidamente se trataban de Ángeles Guardianes que ayudaban a los heridos…_

 _Pronto intenté levantarme…_

 _Y aunque el dolor aún era intenso…_

 _Supe que mis heridas ya no eran de muerte…_

 _Labor que seguramente era responsabilidad de un Ángel en ese lugar…_

 _Fui ayudada a sentarme…_

 _Pero antes de siquiera terminar de tomar conciencia…_

 _La voz de mi maestro se hizo lugar en medio de todo el alboroto…_

-"¡Ha despertado"-"¡La heroína de Guiza ha despertado!"-

No pude ni reaccionar…

 _Pues un fuerte rugido del conjunto de voces de los que estaban en posibilidad de gritar, golpeó mi audición como nunca antes…_

 _Apenas y pude verlo…_

 _Civiles…_

 _Soldados…_

 _Héroes…_

 _Todos gritaban…_

 _Incluso algunos Ángeles que pronto fueron reprendidos por sus colegas, pues aún había gente herida que no necesitaba de más perturbación…_

 _Así que antes de poder captar lo que sucedía…_

 _Solo pude preguntar una cosa…_

-"¿Acaso estoy muerta?"-

-"¡JA-JA! ¡Por díos! ¡Claro que no mi pequeña Spatz! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Tú nos has salvado!"-

-"Yo.. ¿Qué…?"-

 _Obviamente…_

 _No entendía nada…_

 _Seguía confundida…_

 _Y antes de poder preguntar algo más…_

 _La fuerte voz de mi maestro resonó de nuevo con fuerza…_

-"A punto de perder la zona… siendo arrinconados por cientos de máquinas… con cientos de vidas a punto de ser extinguidas… Tú, mi pequeño gorrión, faro de luz y esperanza, te atreviste a hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros podía o se atrevía…"-

-".."-

-"En un tiro de extraordinaria puntería, lograste alcanzar con tu arma el centro de control de todas las chatarras andantes y con ello, rompiste el sistema que provocaba todo el caos, dejando que las tropas en tierra pudieran avanzar con éxito hasta encontrar a los colaboradores de tan horribles actos"-

-"Yo…"-

-"Tu, mi pequeña Fareeha, realizaste un acto de genuino heroísmo y salvaste a cientos de vidas que estaban destinadas a morir en medio de arena y balas"-

 _Estupefacta…_

 _Recordando mis acciones…_

 _Un cálido sentimiento, junto con unas cuantas lagrimas surgían de mi interior…_

 _Pues la felicidad de haber logrado mi objetivo me abrazaba, al mismo tiempo que volvía a escuchar sonoros gritos de júbilo y alegría que celebraban mi proeza, sin embargo, en medio de todo, una pregunta surgía de mi…_

"Vater…, ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? ¿Y como es que llegaste por mí?"-

-"¡JA-JA! ¿Acaso crees que no podría reconocer y seguir una trayectoria de humo de un cohete de alta densidad disparado de un ángulo imposible?"-

-"…"-

-"Tan solo tuve que seguir el humo para ver como un cuerpo caía sin remedio, para ir en su ayuda una vez que noté esa ave no podía volar más"-

-"Vater…"-

-"JA-JÁ, ¡Tu madre estaría orgullosa! Mira que sacar su puntería"-

 _Una verdadera expresión de felicidad…_

 _Era todo lo que yo podía ver…_

 _Y por alguna razón…_

 _Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera provocando las lagrimas surgieran con mucha más intensidad…_

 _A final de cuentas…_

 _Más allá de un heroico reconocimiento…_

 _Era el hecho de pensar que al fin pude hacer uso de lo que mi madre con esmero inculcó en mi…_

 _Y con ello…_

 _Salvar las vidas de los que como yo…_

 _Sufrían por las pérdidas inevitables de su hogar o sus seres queridos…_

* * *

 ** _5 horas después…_**

 **Siendo las 21:05 horas…**

* * *

 _Observando el infinito firmamento..._

 _Sentada en una solitaria piedra de un peñasco cercano a la base en la que antes de partir, ahora todos celebraban la victoria del día…_

 _La voz de mi maestro llamaba mi atención…_

-"¡Con que aquí estabas mi pequeña krieger! ¡Todos se encuentran ansiosos de celebrar con la Guerrero responsable de la gloriosa victoria de tan épica batalla!, Así que, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí sentada y tan sola?"-

-"Reinhardt…"

 _Escuchando repentinamente su nombre…_

 _El imponente guerrero que con su singular acento y tono de voz llamaba mi atención, borró su feliz sonrisa, para acercarse a mi lado y tomar asiento para contemplar el basto cielo…_

-"¿Que sucede mi pequeña Vögelchen?"-

-"Nada… es solo que no tenía ganas de celebrar"-

-"HAHAHAA, ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¿Acaso no te enseñé que el dulce néctar de la victoria se bebe con el regocijo de tus camaradas en la gloria de la batalla terminada!?"-

-"…"-

 _¿Qué podía decir?_

 _Esa era la verdad…_

 _No sentía el júbilo de la victoria…_

 _No sentía el alivio de la seguridad…_

 _Era algo más…_

-"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"-

 _De entre todas las personas en el mundo…_

 _Además de mi madre…_

 _Era mi maestro y padre sustituto el que podía leerme como si fuera un libro…_

 _Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo…_

 _Y siendo sincera…_

 _Necesitaba decirlo…_

 _Necesitaba una respuesta…_

-"Vater, alguna vez has sentido que haces está mal o que tu vida como guerrero no tiene sentido ni fin"-

-"…"-

 _Escuchando un ligero carraspeo…_

 _Con la sensación de que me ha entendido con tan pocas y vagas palabras…_

 _Un silencio se hizo…_

 _No sabía si esperaba una respuesta…_

 _O si tan solo era un desahogo…_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más…_

 _Una certera pregunta fue hecha…_

-"¿Te arrepientes?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 _La cuestión me saca de balance…_

 _Y sin poder contestar, lo único que puedo hacer es dirigir mi atención al maestro que imperturbable, con una viva mirada que parece brillar con la luz de la luna que se alza en el horizonte, descifra todo lo que mi corazón guarda…_

-"¿Te arrepientes de ser un soldado?"-

-"No"-

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Es solo que hoy… no pude…"-

-"¿Que cosa?"-

-"No pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor y sentir dolor…"-

-"…"-

-"Reindhardt… ¡No pude evitar sentir dolor!"-

 _Levantándome de golpe…_

 _Gritando sin saber por qué…_

 _Una horrible opresión en mi pecho se formaba, mientras una vez más las lagrimas asomaban de mis ojos que por el gesto de mi maestro, parecían expresar mucho más de lo que podía decir con palabras…_

-"¡Los vi!, Vi las caras de los inocentes que sufrían y morían en vida al contemplar a sus seres queridos serles arrebatados…"-

-"…"-

-"Vi a mis compañeros sufrir y a mi superior caer por protegernos… y yo…"-

-"…"-

-"Yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada… más que estorbar…"-

-"…"-

-"Pero lo peor… lo pero fue que… ¡No pude evitar pensar en mi madre"-

-"Fareeha…"-

-"¡No! No pude vater… No pude evitar pensar en que éste es el verdadero mundo en el que ella vivió y sufrió…"-

-"…"-

-"Y el hecho de pensar que… ella… ella quizá… Murió sin protección… sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla o escuchar sus últimos deseos o anhelos… así como las personas, mis compañeros y mi superior que pereció … Eso… me destroza…"-

 _Ya no podía controlarme…_

 _Era puro sentimiento…_

 _Y era una sensación de la cual no estaba familiarizada…_

 _Era sobrecogedora…_

 _Era dolorosa…_

 _Y por sobre todo…_

 _Triste…_

 _Pero ante todo…_

 _Sin haberlo pedido…_

 _Sin siquiera esperarlo…_

 _El consuelo estaba ahí…_

 _Proporcionándome el mismo cálido abrazo que una vez me dio cuando todo mi mundo había sido perdido…_

 _-"_ Pequeña…"-

-"Hgng…"-

-"Tienes el corazón de un glorioso guerrero pues tienes la humanidad para sentir el dolor de tus iguales… Nunca olvides esta sensación, ya que es esto lo que nos define como verdaderos guerreros y más importante aún, como personas"-

-"Vater…"-

-"Éste es el mundo en el que naciste y es el mismo que tu madre nunca quiso vieras y fue por eso por lo que luchó hasta su último suspiro…"-

-"Hgng…"-

-"Pero mi kleiner Vogel"-

 _Haciendo una pausa en el confort que brindaba…_

 _Contemplando la tristeza que compartíamos por haber perdido a tan valiente dama…_

 _Mi maestro que hablaba como mi padre y no como mi mentor…_

 _Daba la respuesta que tanto buscaba…_

-"Tu eres libre, ahora y siempre, eso, por sobre todas las cosas, es el verdadero legado de tu madre para ti, y por ello, siempre tendrás la libertad de elegir tu camino"-

-"Vater…"-

-"Si tu corazón te indica el camino, no dudes en recorrerlo, pues son tus instintos los que siempre te llevarán por la senda correcta"-

 _Separándome de su abrazo…_

 _Limpiando lo ultimo de mi tristeza para mantener sus manos sobre mis hombros…_

 _La voz de mi maestro una vez más resonaba…_

-"Nunca olvides lo realmente importante… y el cariño que tu madre y todos los que te rodeamos te han dado, así como lo que tu puedes dar para con los que lo necesitan…"-

-"Vater…"-

 _Era todo lo que necesitaba…_

 _Para reafirmar mi decisión…_

 _Y no volver a perder mi camino, para_ _poder dirigir una vez más con orgullo y determinación mi mirada al maestro que por cuatro años dedicó su vida a enseñarme todo lo que su experiencia podía dar…_

-"Ahora bien, ¿Te has aclarado?"-

-"Sí"-

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñe?"-

-"Si"-

-"Entonces… ¿Cuál es la misión?"-

-"Proteger al inocente"

-"¿Y peleamos?"-

-"¡Con valor!"-

-"Disfrutamos…"-

-"¡La gloria de la victoria!"-

-"Y por sobre todo…"-

-"Defendemos la justicia del mundo para mantener la paz"-

-"JA-JÁ ¡Esa es mi pequeña Vögelchen"-

-"¡Vater!"-

 _No importa el tiempo…_

 _No importa cuánto crezca…_

 _Jamás lograré que deje de llamarme con diminutivos cariños de aves y gorriones…_

 _Que para mí fortuna, no hay nadie que pueda escucharlo…_

 _O eso espero…_

-"Fareeha…"-

 _Interrumpiendo el momento…_

 _Habiéndose asegurado de haberme tranquilizado…_

 _Corroborando mi gesto de sosiego…_

 _Unas últimas palabras eran dadas…_

-"Yo siempre estaré para ti mi pequeña Vögelchen"-

-"Váter…"-

-"Ahora ve, ¡No puedes desairar a todos los que te esperan! Y encima, hay un enclenque sanador compañero tuyo que desea agradecerte por salvar su vida…"-

 _No había más…_

 _Las palabras de mi maestro me habían mostrado el camino una vez más…_

 _Y lo que restaba, era conservar el valor de seguir adelante…_

 _Con el fin de asegurarme de que nadie más volviera a pasar lo que mi madre pasó…_

 _Y con ello en mente…_

 _Me dispuse a regresar a la base antes de volver con mi maestro al sitio en el cual nos habíamos establecido temporalmente…_

 _Sin saber que…_

 _Esto no seria completamente posible…_

-"¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide Fareeha…"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Ha sido decidido…"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Derivado de este acontecimiento, terminaras los dos años que restan de tu entrenamiento básico en la escuela militar de Asia y después de ello… tu formación final en la base principal de Overwatch está asegurado…"-

 _Estoy segura que mi expresión puede decir más de mil palabras…_

 _Pero lo que me preocupa es que…_

 _En estas circunstancias…_

 _Ya no sé si lo que mi maestro me ha dicho es motivo de alegría o una cosa más para preocuparme, pues…_

 _A final de cuentas…_

 _Esto significa que tendré que separarme de lo ultimo a lo que puedo llamar familia…_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Gente bonita y querida, por si acaso, dejo un pequeño glosario de las palabras en alemán que Reindharth utiliza para referirse a Fareeha:

 **kleines Mädchen:** Pequeña

 **Mein kleiner Spatz:** Mi pequeño gorrión

 **Vater:** Padre

 **Spatz:** Gorrión

 **Krieger:** Guerrero

 **Vögelchen:** Pajarito

 **kleiner Vogel:** Pajarillo


	3. Chapter 3

**ENCUENTRO**

* * *

 **2 años después…**

 **Zúrich, Suiza…**

 **Afiliación de academia militar Overwatch, división de Ángeles Guardianes…**

* * *

\- "Su tiempo en este glorioso recinto ha terminado, sin embargo, sepan que esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes"-

 **Con cada año que pasa, el discurso siempre es el mismo…**

 **Cada palabra…**

 **Cada oración…**

 **Todo pareciera haber sido escrito en piedra y ser recitado por un robot…**

\- "Siempre lleven con ustedes el digno juramento que han tomado, para proteger a los débiles e inocentes portando la bandera de la justicia en favor de los necesitados"-

 **No tengo seguridad de poder seguir escuchando el mismo sermón que con cada generación graduada pareciera la influencia del mismo tocara los corazones de aquellos que ni por error habían vivido los horrores de la guerra…**

\- "Irónico… ¿No lo crees?"-

\- "Así ha sido siempre"-

 **En un breve y discreto dialogo…**

 **Lucio manifiesta con palabras lo que ya sabía de antemano…**

 **Y que en ese "glorioso" día, parece más un sarcástico discurso que una despedida…**

\- "Que saben ellos de guerra si ni siquiera tienen el valor de sacrificarse por los que más lo necesitan"-

 **Aquello era un punto que ambos teníamos en desacuerdo…**

 **¿Sacrificarse?**

 **¿Acaso era tan necesario hacer eso?**

 **En mi firme creencia, el sacrificio como la guerra, eran totalmente innecesarios…**

 **Pues no habría necesidad de ello si tan solo pudiéramos entendernos como la raza civilizada que se supone éramos…**

 **Pero desde que Lucio regresó de su incursión en Guiza, nunca volvió a ser el mismo…**

 **El dulce y alegre chico de cándida sonrisa y gestos graciosos regresó con las marcas de las atrocidades de un campo en conflicto, con más de una cicatriz en el cuerpo y una visión muy diferente del mundo…**

 **Ya no creía más en los ideales de heroísmo o de la guerra como medio de fama…**

 **Su dura mirada lo decía todo…**

 **Pero más allá de eso…**

 **En la experiencia cercana a la muerte que en un momento de debilidad me había confesado…**

 **Reveló que a pesar de todo…**

 **Aún existían verdaderos héroes que no temían a sacrificarse por el bien de los inocentes que por justicia clamaban y que su vida había sido salvada gracias a una persona que en ningún momento se regocijo en la miel de su propia victoria…**

 **La verdad…**

 **No podía entenderlo…**

 **Y tampoco podía fingir comprenderlo…**

 **Pues nunca antes he estado en un campo de batalla y todo lo que sabía era que no importaba el cómo, cuándo o el por qué…**

 **Bajo ninguna circunstancia, esas atrocidades, jamás debían estar justificadas y por tanto las acciones "heroicas" nunca deberían tener sentido en un contexto así…**

 **Pero no importaba…**

 **Más allá de nuestras diferencias de opinión…**

 **Recuerdo que en ese instante…**

 **Lloré como nunca pensé podría volver a hacerlo…**

 **Pues mi amigo había vuelto…**

 **Y lo había hecho con vida…**

 **Por suerte o por destino…**

 **Pero él había vuelto…**

 **Y esa era razón suficiente para agradecer a la vida y a la persona que, por cualquier razón o circunstancia, tuvo el valor de salvar su vida…**

\- "El mundo se encuentra en espera de nuevos héroes"-

La frase con la que el discurso termina…

 **Y con la que se marca el fin de nuestra estancia en aquel lugar que por 10 largos años nos alojó para darnos educación y adiestramiento para enfrentar un destino del cual solo deseaba escapar…**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 **Reino de Malasia…**

 **Afiliación de academia militar Overwatch, división de Paladines de Guerra…**

* * *

\- "El mundo se encuentra en espera de nuevos héroes"-

 **Quizá…**

 **En otro tiempo…**

 **Y en otras circunstancias…**

 **Éste discurso me habría parecido de lo más inspirador…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **El concepto de heroísmo en sí ya es algo muy ambiguo para mí …**

 **Más no desechable…**

 **Pero después de un sin número de misiones como voluntaria…**

 **No he hecho más que reafirmar que éste tiene un serio defecto…**

 **Pues el heroísmo no es algo por lo que deberíamos trabajar y convertir en el objeto de nuestra vida, ya que esto solo nos hace victimas de la prepotencia y el egoísmo…**

 **El heroísmo, a como debería enseñarse, es solo la etiqueta que los que no pueden defenderse les otorgan a los que, sin temor ni vacilación, están dispuestos a hacer lo correcto…**

\- "Inspirador ¿No lo crees?"-

\- "Claro, después de haber arriesgado el pellejo un millar de veces, el que nos digan que aún esperan mucho más de nosotros es algo que llega al corazón…"-

\- "¡Oh por favor!, no empieces, ser tan seria no es siempre divertido, ¿Qué hay con eso de disfrutar con la gloria de la batalla?"-

\- "Disfrutar de la batalla no es lo mismo que disfrutar de arriesgar tu vida"-

\- "Pfff, pues no veo la diferencia"-

\- "Es por eso que los rusos son tan cerrados"-

\- "Y ustedes los alemanes parece que viven con la cabeza entre las nubes"-

-"Te lo he dicho un sin numero de veces, no soy alemana, mi ascendencia es de dos diferentes lugares del mundo, ¿Qué tan difícil es recordar eso?"-

-"¡JAJÁ!, ¿Acaso solo me dices que tu complicación proviene de tu licuado genético? ¡egipcia, canadiense! ¿¡Qué más da!?, Tu cabezota solo sabe complicarse, así que no le eches la culpa a tu ascendencia"-

-"Jejeje"-

 **Después de dos años…**

 **Nunca pensé que, al estar por más de dos semanas en un internado militar como éste, podría acostumbrarme a la vida en compañía de personas que fueran de mi edad con habilidades y características tan similares…**

 **Pues al haber crecido rodeada de héroes ya adultos y con un ritmo de vida claramente nómada…**

 **Asumí que un estilo así pronto me sofocaría…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Con mi meta y mi destino decididos…**

 **Nunca pensé que las academias serían tan diferentes a como eran en mi niñez…**

 **Ya no había instructores amables, ni tampoco ejercicios altamente controlados…**

 **Para la edad y grado en el que me incorporaba, encontré que muchos de mis compañeros eran muy similares a mi…**

 **Procedentes de zonas de guerra, aventureros que buscaban significado a su vida, y patriotas que solo deseaban lo mejor para su nación…**

 **Como era el caso de la única persona a la que pude llamar amiga en este lugar…**

 **Pues en los primeros días en los que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, ella sin dudar se acercó a mí, con un carácter directo y tosco, sin miedo a expresar lo que fuera que pasara por su mente y con un alto sentido del deber para con su nación y para con el mundo…**

 **Pues habiendo sido victima de la guerra, sin familia ni amigos, lo único que le quedaba era velar por los que, como ella, sufrían del mismo dolor…**

 **Un hecho que sin duda hizo la simpatía y la camaradería surgieran casi al instante…**

-"Zar"-

-"No sé cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames "Zarya", no "Zar", eso suena a dictador"-

-"¿Y no lo eres?"-

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-

-"Tus compañeros de entrenamiento no dicen lo mismo"-

-"¡Esos debiluchos no aguantan nada!"-

-"No es como que puedan en contra de una pesista de alto reconocimiento mundial"-

 **Y esa era la verdad…**

 **Hasta la fecha, además de mí, no he conocido a nadie más que pueda soportar una rutina de entrenamiento a su lado, no se diga un ejercicio de combate…**

 **Algo que, para mi orgullo personal, mantenía un récord de 108 victorias a 46 en su contra…**

 **Lo que hizo nuestra rivalidad creciera a manera de amistad…**

 **Algo que no pensé podría lograr en una academia militar...**

-"Pues si insistes… No dejaré de llamarte…"-

-"¡Oh, no!"-

-"¡Oh, Sí!"-

-"¡No lo digas!"-

-"¿Por qué no? Gorrión"-

-"¡Argh!"-

-"¿Pero que sucede? ¡Si te queda divino ese apodo!"-

 **Si tan solo pudiera cambiar eso…**

 **Gracias a mi maestro que insistió en quedarse a mi lado por un mes entero, como si se tratara de un padre que cuida de su cachorro en sus primeros días de clase…**

 **En una de tantas ocasiones…**

 **Tuve la mala suerte de que mi amiga escuchara el mote por el cual siempre me llamaba a manera de cariño…**

 **Un hecho que no he podido hacer olvide y que contrariamente lo ha usado para burlarse sin cesar…**

\- "En fin, ¿tienes todo listo?"-

-"Ya empaque todo"-

-"¿Incluyendo a tu oso de peluche?"-

-"¡El señor siberiano no es un oso de peluche!"-

-"¿A no?"-

-"No, es un suave y adorable compañero de sueño"-

-"Oso de peluche"-

-"¡Que no!"-

-"Ajajaja, ¡Te reto a que me hagas cambiar de opinión!"-

-"Pfff, a estas alturas, es más fácil enseñar a una foca a hablar que hacerte a ti cambiar de idea sobre algo, pero ya, está bien, no me importa, así te quiero"-

-"owwww, pero que bello sentimiento, creo que Zarya, la dictadora del ártico se va a derretir"-

\- "Pedazo de…"-

 **Entre broma y broma…**

 **Jugando en el poco tiempo que aún teníamos…**

 **Aceptábamos lo que el futuro nos depararía…**

 **Pues a partir de ese momento, lo que la vida nos depararía sería el inicio del final del entrenamiento para hacernos con el titulo de "Paladines de Guerra" y pasar a unirnos de manera oficial a las filas de la máxima organización que con su influencia lograríamos cumplir cada uno de nuestros sueños…**

* * *

 _ **48 horas después…**_

 _ **Central- Overwatch**_

* * *

 **En la cima de una imponente torre de control…**

 **Observando la llegada de varias naves aéreas que transportaban tropas con 4 colores distintivos que representaban cada sección de las academias militares…**

 **El comandante en jefe que en ese día tenia por misión dar la bienvenida de sus nuevos futuros reclutas…**

 **Expresaba en voz alta lo que por su mente pasaba, en espera de la respuesta de su segundo al mando…**

\- "Vaya… y pensar que este año serian tantos… ¿No te parece que son muchos Gabe?"-

\- "Si tú lo dices, pero nunca serán demasiados, el mundo está cambiando Jack, y nosotros nos quedamos sin recursos, ya no hay gente lo suficientemente competente como para ser de utilidad en la organización, los tiempos de paz se extienden lentamente y solo elegimos gente que puede morir en zonas de conflicto en las cuales nunca han vivido"-

-"Estas diciendo que necesitamos guerra para forjar más personal capacitado?"-

-"Por supuesto que no, nadie quiera algo así, mucho menos nosotros que hemos vivido con esa horrible realidad, pero digo que niños que han crecido con instructores en lugar del calor de la guerra, no servirán más que para carnada"-

-"Y para eso es que estamos aquí Gabe, además tenemos que afrontar la realidad y la razón por la cual existimos"-

-"Guerra"-

-"Pero a final de cuentas, todos aspiramos a que esto termine y quien sabe de ser posible, que Overwatch termine desapareciendo"-

-"¡Ja! Tu, Jack Morrison, hablando de desaparecer Overwatch, esto debo grabarlo, no todos los días se te caen unos cuantos tornillos de la cabeza"-

-"Jajaja, quizá sea el hecho de que me estoy haciendo mayor o que el día me da nostalgia…"-

\- "¿De qué hablas? Tan solo han pasado 30 años desde que los tres vinimos a este lugar de la misma forma…"-

-"Y sigues sin agradarme Gabe"-

-"Lo mismo digo perro"-

-"Aunque, si ella estuviera aquí estaría desmintiéndonos…"-

-"Lo sé…"-

 **De triste gesto…**

 **Cada uno en su mundo de recuerdos al contemplar a los nuevos reclutas…**

 **Un minuto de silencio se hacía presente…**

 **Hasta que el comandante en jefe rompía la nostálgica atmosfera para atender sus deberes…**

-"En fin, ¿Que tenemos para hoy?"-

-"Además de la ceremonia de bienvenida, la cual debes presidir y la asignación de dormitorios, tareas y demás basura, creo que debes saber que tenemos algunos talentos excepcionales este año"-

-"¿En verdad?"-

-"Bueno, por talento, quiero decir que hay revoltosos, inadaptados y uno que otro loco que se ha colado en este grupo y que por circunstancias extraordinarias, a pesar de la disparidad de edades, serán acogidos en la base principal"-

-"¿Para cuidar de talentos tan excepcionales?"-

-"Eso es lo que dice el informe de incidencias"-

-"Jeh… Como cada año, bueno, sorpréndeme"-

-"Además de los 180 estudiantes más destacados que reportan en conjunto las cuatro academias militares, tenemos algunas personalidades que no solo destacan por talento, sino por antecedentes"-

-"¿Antecedentes?"-

-"Así es, en primer lugar tenemos al hijo menor del clan de traficantes de armas y narcóticos más poderoso de Asia, Genji Shimada, refugiado y acogido por nosotros cuando huyo de casa por amenaza de muerte al ser considerado poco apto para ser miembro de su propia familia"-

-"Vaya que es toda una celebridad"-

-"En segundo lugar, Angela Ziegler, hija de que como bien recordarás, dos buenos amigos que perdieron la vida al salvar un batallón completo en la crisis omnica de Austria y que por sus buenas notas encabeza la lista a candidata de Ángel Guardian de primera clase, sin mencionar que su academia reporta posee un intelecto superior al promedio, lo que bien podría clasificarla en más de un área, no solo como Ángel"-

-"Un hibrido"-

-"Es por eso que se encuentra en la lista"-

-"Hana Song, mocosa de 19 años, reclutada en su país para servir como arma de defensa, y que por sus excelente resultados se perfila para ser un soldado de elite"-

-"¿Y que hace aquí? ¿Por qué no presenta la prueba para entrar a la academia como el resto?"-

-"Problemas de actitud, sus destacadas habilidades combinadas con su edad nos dan a una adolescente problemática"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"El gobierno coreano solicita directamente se instruya en nuestra base, pues no pueden perder un recurso militar tan valioso"-

-"Que fastidio, ¿De cuando acá los coreanos no saben lidiar con su proprio persona?, en fin, ¿Qué más hay?"-

-"Satia Botswani, reconocida genio que cursó con honores la academia militar en su división científica, y tiene muchas ofertas de trabajo provenientes de Numbani para integrarla a sus filas"-

-"¿Y el problema es…?"-

-"No sabe socializar con sus compañeros, sin mencionar que su cerebro es un recurso de Overwatch, no de los alcornoques de Numbani, ella debe ser vigilada y encaminada a cumplir su deber para con nosotros que le hemos dado todo"-

-"Siempre tan sensible Gabe"-

-"Ya me conoces Jack, en fin, también tenemos a Lena Oxton, cadete en formación que no procede de ninguna de las escuelas militares y ha sido reclutada a partir de este año para ingresar directamente con nosotros"-

-"¿Este año?"-

-"Es la chica involucrada en los experimentos de los británicos"-

-"¿Además de limpiar su desastre, también debemos lidiar con su mierda?"-

-"Era eso, o dejar el acelerador temporal en jurisdicción de ellos"-

-"Que remedio…"-

-"Y por último…"-

-"Farehaa Amari"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Así es "-

-"¿Ya han pasado 20 años?"-

-"Lo creas a no… la bribona ya tiene edad para unirse a nosotros, completó su entrenamiento en la base de Asia, con un historial, francamente impresionante, condecorada hace 4 años, siendo cadete aun, por valor y logros excepcionales en el campo de batalla, así como una serie de medallas por logros en diversas incursiones, entre sus múltiples habilidades, tiene fluidez en 6 idiomas diferentes, especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas blancas y de fuego de alto calibre así como se perfila para candidata a utilizar el traje raptora mark 6"-

-"¿Candidata? ¿Y eso cuando fue que se decidió?"-

-"Los de medio oriente envían una recomendación con respecto a ello y más cuando iniciaron el proceso de desarrollo en el cual ella participó como sujeto de prueba, debido a sus logros en la crisis de Guiza"-

-"Por favor, Orientales… ¿Que saben ellos? Además, ella aun es una cadete y puede abandonar en cualquier momento… No está lista"-

-"No lo tomes a mal Jack pero si ella es como su madre que por lo que veo en su "pequeño" curriculum, así es, dudo que vaya a tirar la toalla y salga corriendo de su entrenamiento, tenemos que afrontar que, a pesar de los deseos de Ana, ella ha llegado para quedarse"-

-"No es lo que su madre hubiera querido"-

-"Bueno, pues no eres su padre para decidir eso… La mocosa tiene el derecho a elegir…. Y por lo que veo, no va a abandonar su destino solo porque un par de ancianos no están de acuerdo… Ahora, súmale el hecho de que su mentor ha sido Reinhardt"-

-"¿¡ Reinhardt!?"-

-"¡Hombre!, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar esas cosas?, cuando paso lo de Ana lo discutimos, él se encargaría de su cuidado y educación"-

-"¡Pero como maestro! Y en la academia asignada"-

-"Y así fue, solo que el grandote le tomo cariño a la chiquilla, así que prácticamente ha sido como un padre para ella y seguro que todos sus estúpidos ideales han llenado la cabeza de la pequeña Amari…"-

-"Como su padre…"-

-"Jack… Ya… eso ya pasó, lo que hayas o no hecho ha quedado en el pasado… Ambos sufrimos por la partida de Ana, pero ninguno podía tomar a la pequeña bajo su cuidado, la prueba es que hasta el día de hoy no nos hemos enterado de ella"-

-"Siempre he estado al pendiente…"-

-"Los informes o mensajes cortos no cuentan Jack, no puedes pensar que eso es hacerse cargo de un niño, y mandar un cheque cada mes para pagar su colegiatura como si fuera la factura de una de tus cuentas no es cuidar a una niña, para eso su padre de verdad puede hacerlo"-

-"…Eres un dolor de cabeza…"-

-"Y de trasero también, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto"-

-"Bueno, entonces…"-

-"A partir del día de hoy comenzarán con la última etapa de su entrenamiento, de ella y de todos los que en un par de meses sabremos si serán competentes para la organización"-

-"Estaré esperando con ansias el momento…"-

-"También yo Jack… también yo…"-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

 **Puente principal de la base de operaciones-División de infantería recluta**

* * *

 **En medio de tanta gente…**

 **En espera de ordenes inmediatas para reagruparnos y dar inicio con la ceremonia formal de bienvenida…**

 **Era increíble contemplar los tipos y diferencias de toda la gente que convergíamos en aquel lugar…**

 **Comenzando por la fisiología de cada uno de los que pertenecían a las diferentes academias y cuyo uniforme los distinguían e identificaban…**

 **En principio, todos los que vestíamos de blanco era más que obvio pertenecíamos a la división de Ángeles Guardianes y por tanto, nuestra estructura no era comparable a la de los Paladines de Guerra que portaban uniformes negros con detalles rojos y en su mayoría eran altos y de notoria musculatura que su uniforme no podía disimular del todo…**

 **Aunque si de corpulencia se trataba, los Escudos Guardianes que portaban uniformes de color gris obscuro, parecían montañas que fácilmente podrían doblar la estatura de cualquier Ángel Guardian…**

 **Lo que nos dejaba a nosotros y a la división de "Científicos", que se distinguían por sus uniformes azul celeste, como los únicos cuya estructura se puede asemejar al promedio humano…**

 **Un hecho sencillamente fascinante…**

 **Aunque si lo razonaba un poco más…**

 **La mayoría de nosotros creció en un entorno cerrado, rodeados de instructores y personas similares a nosotros, por lo que ésta podría ser la primera vez para la mayoría en conocer individuos con dotes naturales tan diversos…**

 **Una impresión que todos manejaríamos de diferentes e inesperadas formas…**

 **Pues a minutos de haber llegado…**

 **A unos pasos de mi posición…**

 **Un repentino problema surgió…**

\- "¡Acaso crees que no tengo cuidado al caminar ¿¡Es eso lo que intentas decir!?"-

\- "Yo solo te he pedido que tengas precaución, ya que nos has empujado con tu equipaje al pasar"-

 **Llamando la atención de los que nos encontrábamos cerca…**

 **Sin saber lo que sucedía…**

 **Un joven de negros cabellos y obscuro mirar que portaba el uniforme de los Paladines de Guerra, parecía tener una grave diferencia con un compañero mío, que como yo vestía de blanco y nervioso se miraba…**

\- "Si no puedes saber el lugar exacto en el que estorbas, entonces, ¿A que has venido a este lugar?"-

\- "Yo…"-

 **De verdad que no lo entendía…**

 **¿Cuál era el problema?**

 **Aquel joven solo parecía estar exhibiendo su impertinente carácter en medio de un lugar y un momento en el que probar su fuerza no era necesario…**

\- "¡Y te haces llamar candidato a Ángel Guardian! ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, si estás temblando como gelatina, jajajaja"-

 **Por si fuera poco…**

 **Y si lo creía imposible…**

 **Al desencanto que ya sentía por la misión y la visión de la organización que ese día nos daba la bienvenida para finalizar el entrenamiento de nuestra vida…**

 **El desagrado por un individuo como el que daba tremendo espectáculo me invadió, convenciéndome de que además de las guerras, la prepotencia humana era algo más que bien podría ser erradicado del mundo…**

\- "¡Pero no te quedes callado! ¡Al menos defiéndete"-

 **En un giro inesperado…**

 **Sin entender la diferencia de actitud del muchacho que pasó de intimidar a mi compañero para agredirlo tomando de las solapas del traje blanco al joven de rubios cabellos y verde mirar, para atemorizarlo aún más…**

 **Por alguna extraña razón…**

 **Aquel acto fue para mí una situación que no pude resistir, pues inmediatamente me acerque para tomar el antebrazo del brabucón al cual equivocadamente, pensé podría persuadir con unas cuantas palabras…**

\- "Oye, te quieres calmar, no hay razón para que actúes de esa manera…"-

\- "¡Suéltame!"-

 **En un movimiento que me tomo desprevenida…**

 **Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el sujeto en cuestión giró tan rápido y tan fuerte, que en un instante solo pude esperar un golpe que jamás llegó…**

 **Pues con la misma velocidad con la que había visto se dirigía hacia mi …**

 **Pronto vi un fuerte brazo detenerlo, mientras sentí mi cuerpo ser jalado, pegando mi espalda al cuerpo de la persona que una sola pregunta lanzó al que violencia desbordaba…**

\- "¿Te atreves a levantar tu mano en contra de uno de los tuyos?"-

 **Una impasible voz fue lo primero que percibí, seguido del firme agarre que mi cintura tenia a manera de protección…**

\- "Pero que…"-

\- "Asumo que si estás en este lugar es por la misma razón que todos, entonces, ¿Porque arruinarlo por una tontería? o ¿Será que la libertad fuera de la guardería es demasiado para ti?"-

 **Obviamente irritado…**

 **Con la intención de iniciar una revuelta…**

 **Aquel joven intentó deshacerse fuertemente del agarre, denotando sorpresa en su rostro por su fracaso en lograrlo…**

 **Momento en el que sentí era apartada y puesta detrás de la figura que continuaba estoica dominando la situación…**

\- "Lo siento, no es mi estilo involucrarme en asuntos en los que no soy requerida, pero estabas a punto de hacerle daño a un lindo Ángel, ¿Qué podría justificar una horrible ofensa como esa?"-

 **Reacción inmediata…**

 **No sabía ni cómo ni por qué…**

 **Pero de solo haber escuchado la palabra "lindo" seguido de "Ángel", sentía mi rostro se teñía de rojo, mientras contemplaba una portentosa espalda que era cubierta por el mismo diseño de uniforme militar que todos llevábamos en color negro…**

\- "Tengo la seguridad de que un perdedor como tú, no tiene una buena razón para eso"-

\- "¡Pero que carajos!"-

\- "Vamos, creo que en la escuela nunca tuvimos el placer de conocernos, pero nunca es tarde, ¿Qué tal si mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"-

 **Habiendo llamado la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor…**

 **Provocando silencio ante el acalorado ambiente…**

 **Pronto pude ver a un par de oficiales acercarse…**

\- "¿Qué sucede aquí soldados?"-

\- "Oh, no es nada, solo nos estábamos presentando con nuestros nuevos compañeros ¿No es así?"-

 **Soltando de manera inmediata el brazo del que parecía dolerse, la figura delante mío parecía ofrecer una excusa que bien podría salvarnos de una acusación de desobediencia e insurrección en el día de nuestra bienvenida…**

\- "Más vale no provoquen problemas cadetes, pues su estancia en este lugar no se encuentra asegurada, ¿Entienden?"-

-"Por supuesto, gracias por la advertencia teniente, nos retiraremos para agruparnos y esperar órdenes"-

-"Que sea rápido cadetes"-

\- "A la orden"-

 **A nadie le quedo alguna otra opción…**

 **Ni siquiera al joven que avergonzado y frustrado se le notaba, pues además de haber iniciado un pleito sin sentido, había sido parado por un compañero suyo que además de haber exhibido su falta de fuerza, había salvado su pellejo…**

\- "Nos estaremos viendo"-

\- "Cuenta con ello"-

 **Fue la escueta despedida que ambos se dedicaron, y seguido de ello…**

 **Una repentina pregunta me fue dirigida…**

\- "¿Estás bien?"-

 **Girándose hacia mi…**

 **Mostrándome algo más que su espalda…**

 **Mi respuesta encontró dificultad al salir…**

\- "Sí… gracias"-

 **Pues tan solo fue un momento…**

 **Un instante en el que la persona que me había protegido prestaba toda su atención a mi bienestar…**

 **Y lo que encontré…**

 **Por alguna razón…**

 **Me dejó sin aliento…**

 **De intensa y obscura mirada marrón, piel morena y al menos una cabeza de altura mayor a la mía, con un fino tatuaje que se extendía desde la orilla de su ojo derecho hasta el nacimiento de su pómulo…**

 **La soldado que se erguía frente a mí, denotaba preocupación, al mismo tiempo que comprobaba con sus manos no estuviera herida en mis brazos…**

 **Un contacto así, normalmente me incomodaría al provenir de una persona desconocida…**

 **Pero por alguna razón, en esos momentos mi cuerpo no ponía resistencia ante las atenciones de la soldado que pronto se separó de mi para dar muestra de impecables modales al realizar una reverencia a manera de saludo…**

\- "Es un alivio que no te hayan lastimado"-

 **De gesto encantador…**

 **Mostrando una moderada sonrisa, sin desviar su mirada de mi…**

 **Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago que pronto subió al pecho, mientras intentaba articular palabra…**

\- "Gracias a ti"-

\- "¡Gorrión!"-

\- "Za…"-

\- "¡Nada de Zarya! Ya todo va a comenzar y tú estás aquí jugando con tus nuevos amigos"-

 **Por la voz y algunas facciones, se adivinaba que la tremenda figura que parecía estar hecha de puro musculo se trataba de una mujer que con justa razón había entrado a llamar la atención de su compañera que no parecía cambiar su pacifico gesto…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Pensando que aquella soldado simplemente seguiría su camino, siendo llamada por su compañera…**

 **Una vez más, mostraba modales excepcionales, pues antes de seguir su camino, unas cuantas palabras me dirigió…**

\- "Supongo que es una despedida"-

\- "Espero nos volvamos a ver"-

\- "Verás que sí"-

-"¡Ya! ¡Vámonos! ¡no pienso ser regañada por tu culpa!"-

 **Y sin más…**

 **Tan rápido había aparecido, de la misma forma se había ido…**

 **Desapareciendo entre el mar de gente que comenzaba a moverse para asumir sus posiciones…**

 **Dejándome con un extraño sentimiento…**

 **Asumiendo que las extrañas sensaciones de las que había sido blanco, se debían a la excepcional amabilidad de una desconocida, que por prejuicio persona, pensé un Paladín de Guerra pudiera tener modales…**

 **O eso creía…**

-"¿Angie"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 **De la nada…**

 **Pensándome sola en esos instantes…**

 **Mi compañero y mejor amigo aparecía a mi lado, para darme las instrucciones pertinentes…**

-"Angie, nos han pedido que nos formemos"-

-"Ya era hora"-

-"Si no nos apresuramos, seremos amonestados"-

-"Perdón Lucio, me entretuve un poco"-

-"No te preocupes, solo apresurémonos…"-

-"Bien…"-

 **Emprendiendo la caminata hacia el lugar designado…**

 **Por otra extraña razón…**

 **Detuve mis pasos…**

 **Llamando la atención de mi amigo…**

-"¿Angie? ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Olvidé preguntar por su nombre…"—

-"¿Su nombre? ¿De quién?"-

 **Aquella era una excelente pregunta…**

 **¿Cómo se supone contestaria?**

 **No importaba…**

 **Antes de siquiera pensar en una buena descripción de la soldado que acaparó mi atención…**

 **De un momento a otro me encontré en posición para escuchar el discurso del comandante en jefe que después de 1 hora finalizaba con su bienvenida…**

-"A partir de ahora, no hay divisiones que los separen, no son esclavos de su genética, pues aquí encontraran su verdadero camino, como "Ángeles", "Guerreros", "Escudos" o "Científicos", cada uno explotará su potencial hasta encontrar la razón y significado de la su propia vida"-

 **Sin duda…**

 **Un discurso muy diferente al que había estado acostumbrada desde siempre…**

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Y bueno… creo que aquí comienza la historia que ha rondado mi mente durante meses y que en diversos lapsos he ido escribiendo los fragmentos…

En fin, agradezco a todos aquellos que por error o por elección han entrado a leer esta narración amateur y agradeceré aún más que me dejen un comentario que me diga si es o no de su agrado, para seguir mejorando…

Sin más, dejo un sincero agradecimiento a:

 **TheNeferet:** De antemano te agradezco mucho que, aunque sea por casualidad hayas entrado y leído esta historia que por azares del destino que decidido crear, espero que ésta siga siendo de tu agrado y si no es así, con gusto espero poder seguir leyéndote para mejorar. ¡Saludos! Pd. ¡Eres mi primer comentario! ¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**UNIÓN**

* * *

 **En algún lugar del mundo…**

 **En medio de un obscuro salón, con 6 figuras cubiertas por las sombras…**

 **Una intensa discusión se extendía…**

-"¡Debemos atacar!"-

-"Es muy pronto"-

-"¡El mundo se regocija en lo que ellos creen es un periodo de paz! ¿¡Y a ti te parece que es muy pronto!?"-

-"Tenemos varios conflictos activos en diversos puntos del planeta"-

-"¡Las revueltas aisladas no van lograr nada! ¡Apenas y hemos conseguido mellar las fuerzas de Overwatch! Y mientras ellos viven preparados para la guerra cosechando reclutas cada año, nosotros parecemos un tierno campamento de vulgares mercenarios que juegan a mantener un club"-

-"No estás viendo las cosas con la perspectiva adecuada"-

-"¡Lo único que yo veo, es la cobardía de los que integramos esta organización!"-

-"Y mientras continúes pensando de esa forma, quizá debamos reconsiderar tu estancia en este lugar"-

 **Sin nadie más que se alzara a su favor…**

 **Presenciando el silencio de su alrededor apoyando aquella aseveración…**

 **A su conciencia le quedaba bien claro que ese día nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar a lo que su parecer era un enorme error…**

-"¿Tienes algo más que quieras compartir con esta comisión?"-

-"Aún hay algo más"-

-"Procede, pero no olvides que, estas podrían ser tus últimas palabras en la organización que se reserva el derecho admisión y permanencia, por lo que asumo que sabes a lo que me refiero"-

 **Sin rastro en su profunda voz de duda o vacilación…**

 **Con la sensación de su sangre enervar por el calor del momento…**

 **Una ultima declaración era ofrecida…**

-"El cambio que queremos para el mundo no se encuentra entre las gruesas paredes de este recinto, ni mucho menos en los pequeños incendios que provocamos mientras nos escondemos como ratas en este lugar"-

-"Es suficiente"-

-"¡No! Ni ahora ni nunca, jamás será suficiente, el conflicto y la guerra son el crisol a través del cual los humanos evolucionamos, y las máquinas son la epitome de esta innegable realidad"-

 **Silenciando todo ruido a su alrededor con su fuerte voz…**

 **Irguiéndose entre la obscuridad de su propia sombra…**

 **La figura de un imponente humano se desvanecía ante todos, dejando unas ultimas palabras a su paso…**

-"No podrán escapar de ello por siempre, y lo voy a demostrar"-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 _ **Base principal de operaciones Overwatch…**_

* * *

 **Con un discurso finalizado…**

 **Y muchas tareas por cumplir…**

 **La primera de las asignaciones respondía a la necesidad organización en el lugar…**

 **Pues en atención y cumplimento a lo dicho por el comandante en jefe Jack Morrison que se había retirado para atender el resto de sus actividades, obviamente más importantes que nosotros, nos quedaba claro que las divisiones por academia se volverían inexistentes…**

 **En primer lugar, dejábamos de ser cabos o soldados rasos para ascender a alférez y su vez, nuestra vida y sus correspondientes actividades serían en absoluta convivencia con el resto de los reclutas…**

 **Lo que significaba que todas nuestras lecciones serían en conjunto, cuestión que no lograba entender, pues a todos nos habían educado para ser especialistas en cierta rama, por lo que, en este caso, ¿Cuál sería el objetivo de que un Ángel Guardián aprendiera combate avanzado?...**

 **Era evidente que todo era con el fin de dotarnos con todas las habilidades necesarias para la supervivencia, sin embargo, desde mi punto de vista, carecían de efectividad tales medidas…**

 **Por fortuna, las clases complementarias eran de elección personal y podrían ser relacionadas con nuestra especialidad, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por enfrentar las situaciones de las que he huido toda mi vida, pues aunado a esto, mi plan ya estaba hecho y al alcance de unos cuantos papeleos…**

 **Una vez formalizada la administración, con todas las asignaciones hechas, solicitaría recluirme por el resto de mis días en la investigación, lejos de los mortales campos en los que un Ángel está condenado a morir y de esta manera también podría ayudar... y lo haría a mi manera…**

 **Asimismo, para nuestra estancia en la base principal, ésta contaba con vastas áreas para el alojamiento de todos los que llegábamos este día, así como para su personal operativo y administrativo, convirtiendo el lugar en una gran ciudad con marcadas divisiones para todas las actividades que se desarrollaban, por lo que antes de poder planear el itinerario oficial, era necesario primero se nos asignaran dormitorios…**

 **Para ello…**

 **Se nos había ordenado romper filas y formas nuevas de manera aleatoria para llevar a cabo un sorteo y elegir imparcialmente a nuestros compañeros de cuarto…**

 **Situación que obliga a convivir a los que aún se resisten de separarse de sus pequeños grupos afines...**

 **Y el sistema de asignación aseguraba fuera totalmente imparcial, pues de nada serviría mantenerse en grupo, ya que las posibilidades de compartir vivienda con alguno de nuestra misma clase eran mínimas…**

 **Aunque…**

 **Las siempre inequívocas matemáticas no eran obstáculo para mi entusiasta amigo que tan pronto "comprendió" la dinámica, decidió que lo mejor era separarnos y formarnos en diferentes filas, lo que, desde su positiva perspectiva, aumentaría la posibilidad de que nos tocara ser compañeros de habitación…**

 **Un hecho que, con franqueza, veía estadísticamente imposible…**

 **Más no significaba que no lo deseara…**

 **Pues para mi desgracia, las habilidades de socialización nunca fueron mi fuerte y a estas alturas de mi vida, veo casi imposible poder lograr hacer amigos como Lucio...**

 **Sin mencionar que no imaginaba mi vida en los siguientes cuatro años compartiendo cuarto con un paladín de guerra como el que había provocado la revuelta de hace unas horas…**

 **Y aquello, de tan solo pensarlo, provocaba un horrible malestar en mi cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en jaqueca…**

 **No obstante…**

 **Si lo pensaba bien…**

 **¿Qué pasaba si me tocaba con la soldado que había parado todo?**

 **Ese fue un pensamiento que sacudió mi ser por una extraña razón…**

 **De recordarla…**

 **Los detalles se hacían más intensos…**

 **Profunda mirada…**

 **Fuertes brazos…**

 **Espalda firme…**

 **Y unos impecables modales que me hacían dudar de que fuera un paladín de guerra…**

-"Disculpa"-

 **Perdida en mis pensamientos…**

 **Con la sensación de haber sido descubierta en algo que por otra extraña razón hacía sintiera un tanto de pena…**

 **Un joven de uniforme celeste detrás mío llamaba mi atención para comunicarme algo que al parecer era obvio …**

-"¿Si?"-

-"Creo que intentan hablarte"-

 **Y como si la vida hubiera respondido a mis raros pensamientos…**

 **En el momento menos esperado…**

 **Al dirigir mi mirada a donde señalaba el joven…**

 **Me topé con los mismos pardos ojos que recordaba y que en esos momentos prestaban toda su atención a mi persona…**

 **A dos filas de distancia, visible por su altura en medio de tanta gente…**

 **La soldado que momentos atrás había cuidado de mí, parecía sonreír al darse cuenta que su mirada había conectado con la mía…**

* * *

 _ **5 minutos antes…**_

* * *

 **En el mismo sitio…**

 **En espera de su asignación para dormitorio…**

* * *

-"Oye"-

-"¿mmm?"-

-"Dudo que vaya a notarte"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"De que pareces acosadora y loca viéndola de esa manera tan insistente"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 **Prestando toda mi atención a mi enorme amiga que solo sabía hacer extraños comentarios…**

 **Una mueca de ofensa no se hizo esperar de mi…**

-"¿Pero de que me hablas? Sí yo solo intento ser amistosa"-

-"Y yo solo te digo que no quiero tener que sacarte de otro problema"-

-"¿Problema? ¿Yo cuando he ocasionado problemas?"-

-"¿Sin contar las últimas 45 veces en las que tuve que salvar tu trasero por estar haciendo amigos como el loco de hace un momento? y metiéndote en donde no te llaman"-

-"Eso no debería contar"-

-"¡Ooooohhh claro que cuenta! ¡Por tu culpa casi nos expulsan!"-

-"No exageres, tan solo fueron pequeños altercados y el regaño o el castigo no fueron tan malos"-

-"¡No! ¡Tu no exageres! ¡Lavar retretes por dos meses no fue exactamente lo que yo llamaría una actividad reconfortante! Así que escúchame y escúchame muy bien, esa aprendiz de Ángel tiene un enorme letrero de PROBLEMAS escrito en la frente, así que te voy a agradecer si te mantienes alejada y te comportas por una vez en tu vida Amari"-

-"Tiene una rígida postura que denota seriedad y una mirada inocente, ¿Qué parte de eso te parece ser un problema? Además, con lo que antes sucedió, quizá haya hecho una nueva amiga, la primera en este nuevo lugar"-

-"Pff, Tus amigas siempre me causan dolor de cabeza"-

-"Vamos, no todas son malas"-

-"Claaaaroooo, si tú lo dices"-

-"No seas fatalista, mírala, si se ve como una buena persona"-

-"¡Claro que se ve como una buena persona! Es más, ¡Todas tus amigas siempre se ven como una buena persona!, Pero al final, es más que evidente, ¡Ellas son el problema!"-

-"Vaya…, ¡Pero que ciega fui!, debí darme cuenta antes"-

-"Así es"-

-"Sí por supuesto, ahora entiendo"-

-"¡Al fin!"-

-"En realidad tú debes ser el problema"-

-"Sí, eso debe ser, ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?"-

-"Zar, por favor, socializar es parte de toda actividad social o militar y sobre todo humana"-

-"¡Aquí no me llames Zar! No quiero empezar esta nueva etapa con el viejo apodo, y no me refiero a eso, me opongo al hecho de que adoptes a otro cachorro como siempre haces para después abandonarlo, ¡Y es ahí cuando se pone complicado!, así que por el amor de Mondatta, solo enfócate y no causes problemas"-

 **Escéptica…**

 **Riendo con la exagerada visión de mi amiga…**

 **Una ultima pregunta me fue dirigida…**

-"De cualquier forma… ¿Qué esperas conseguir de ella?"-

 **Aquella sí que era una buena pregunta…**

 **Ya que para mi era natural socializar con la gente…**

 **Después de todo…**

 **Así es como había crecido…**

 **Haciendo amigos en todas las partes del mundo…**

 **Pero sin darme cuenta…**

 **En ese instante, no tenía una clara razón y por tanto una buena respuesta…**

 **Tan solo…**

 **Por algún motivo desconocido para mí…**

 **Yo quería captar su atención…**

-"pfff, No importa, parece que lo has conseguido"-

 **Eso parecía…**

 **Pues con ayuda de un compañero científico…**

 **Ella al fin había volteado…**

 **Y como si fuera una reacción natural…**

 **Sentí una boba sonrisa dibujarse en mí cara…**

 **Algo que contrario a lo que esperaba…**

 **Había logrado mi nueva amiga desviara su vista de mi para ignorar el saludo que comenzaba a realizar alzando mi mano…**

-"¡Ja-Já! Parece que yo tenia razón, al final has terminado asustándola…"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Pensándolo mejor, creo que ya me agrada, si termina siendo mi compañera de cuarto, creo que será mi nueva mejora miga"-

 **¿Pero que había pasado?**

 **¿Acaso de verdad la había asustado?**

 **Un extraño dolor en el pecho causaba estragos en mi ser de pensar así fuera…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Antes de siquiera poder razonar un poco más la situación…**

 **La fila en la que nos encontrábamos avanzaba haciendo que perdiera de vista al Ángel que sin querer al parecer había asustado…**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 _ **De camino a la cima de la torre de control…**_

 _ **En un solitario elevador…**_

* * *

 _-"Jack"-_

 **Recibiendo una transmisión en su comunicador de oreja…**

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

 _-"Tenemos problemas"-_

-"Siempre los tenemos, vivimos de ellos, ¿Recuerdas?"-

 _-"No estoy bromeando, trae tu trasero de inmediato"-_

-"Jhé… Como ordene comandante"-

 **Gastando su última broma…**

 **Sintiendo el silencio de su alrededor como preámbulo de lo que seguramente era un desastre lo suficientemente grande como para hacer Gabriel fuera el que le ordenara…**

 **El sonido de una pequeña campana le anunciaba había llegado al piso de la torre a la que se dirigía…**

 **Encontrando con ello un caos de gente moverse en todas direcciones…**

-"¿¡En dónde estabas!?"-

-"Tranquila cariño, hace dos segundos estaba en el elevador y hace una hora atendía a nuestros hijos, ¿Lo olvidas?"-

-"Déjate de estupideces, tenemos una crisis de nivel 8"-

 **Alertando de inmediato al comandante que tomaba unos papeles que le eran entregados…**

 **La pregunta era inevitable…**

-"¿Qué tan malo es?"-

-"Lo suficiente para reconocer que no tenemos los recursos para atender el caso"-

-"¿Sudáfrica?"-

-"Como bien recordarás, hay un enorme deposito de diamantes ubicado en esta región, por lo que las naciones han solicitado ayuda para detener a los autómatas que por razones "desconocidas" han perdido el control y amenazan con destruir una importantísima fuente de ingresos"-

-"Y la realidad es…"-

-"El mundo no puede perder una fuente tan fructífera de ingresos, pero lo que a nosotros nos compete es que se reportan ciudades y pequeñas villas cercanas siendo arrasadas…"-

-"No distinguen…"-

-"Como toda máquina, pero ese no es el verdadero problema"-

-"¿Qué puede ser peor?"-

-"Que aunque son autómatas y no se detectan humanos involucrados que compliquen su exterminación, son demasiados y el disturbio ha surgido en un área en la que tenemos muy pocos agentes disponibles para ir en auxilio, dejándonos a nosotros como la segunda y más cercana opción…"-

-"Y por nosotros te refieres a…"-

-"A nosotros y a nuestros hijos, cariño"-

-"No es posible…"-

-"Lo creas o no Jack, esto es una real situación de emergencia que no se compara a los pequeños problemas con los que habíamos venido lidiando…"-

-"Debe haber una mejor alternativa, ellos no están preparados.."-

-"No es momento de pensar como un padre de verdad Jack, si no actuamos ahora, ¡Miles de vidas serán extinguidas!, así que ahora, decide"-

-"Gabriel, no son carnada, son jóvenes"-

-"¡Sí Jack! ¡Jóvenes que están aquí por la misma razón que nosotros! Y no te estoy diciendo que los sacrifiques, pero necesitamos de personal entrenado que ayude en la evacuación y protección de civiles, no podemos enviar al personal administrativo a un lugar de conflicto, seamos realistas, necesitamos de todos los que puedan ayudar…"-

 **Un momento de reflexión…**

 **Considerando todas las posibilidades…**

 **La mayoría de los agentes experimentados tenían las manos llenas con otras situaciones, y la realidad era la que su amigo y segundo al mando describía…**

-"Bien, solo llamen a todos los nuevos reclutas mayores de 20 años con previa experiencia en campo y mejores notas en la academia, agrúpenlos y que acudan a todos los puntos que requieran de evacuación"-

-"Entendido"-

-" Y Gabriel"-

-"¿Que sucede Jack?"-

-"Solo evacuación, nada de acción, no podemos darnos el lujo de enviarlos al campo de guerra sin que hayan completado su entrenamiento"-

-"De acuerdo Jack, pero ¿Qué pasa con los Ángeles Guardianes?

-"…"-

-"Te recuerdo que ellos no están exentos de la batalla o de por lo menos correr peligro"-

-"…"-

-"Jack"-

-"Ninguno podrá moverse libremente"-

-"Pero Jack"-

-"Hablo de los Ángeles en entrenamiento, incluyendo los que tienen experiencia previa, todos se moverán con escoltas de sus propios compañeros que serán Guerreros y Escudos"-

-"Así será"-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 _ **En la cubierta principal…**_

* * *

 **A pesar de que ya no podía verla…**

 **Ni sentir su mirada…**

 **Mi corazón parecía aún latir impetuosamente…**

 **Y con ello, sentía un extraño calor recorrer mi rostro…**

 **Lo suficientemente bochornoso como para que el joven detrás de mí preguntara por mi bienestar, pues al parecer había notado mi cuello y orejas se encontraban rojos…**

 **Cosa que me hizo pensar en que había sido mala idea atar mi cabello minutos antes…**

 **Pero más allá de mi decisión de estilo, había algo que no podía entender…**

 **Como mi reacción en lo que seguramente había sido una grosería al haber evadido la mirada de la soldado que al parecer solo quería saludar…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello…**

 **Un fuerte sonido, seguido de una alerta de EMERGENCIA que apareció en todas las pantallas aledañas, hizo olvidar cualquier incomodidad que pudiera sentir hasta esos momentos…**

 **Remplazándola por el miedo de saber lo que significaba aquello…**

 _-"Atención, a todo aquel personal en servicio disponible, de manera inmediata debe reportarse en la cubierta principal para recibir instrucciones"-_

 **Sin saber lo que vendría…**

 **Notando la misma inquietud que yo tenía en los que me rodeaban…**

 **El siguiente aviso, hizo que mis pulmones se quedarán sin aire por un momento…**

 _-"A todos los nuevos reclutas, nos encontramos en una situación de emergencia, por lo que se les solicita a todos los Ángeles Guardianes reportarse en la cubierta principal y al resto de Guerreros y Escudos mayores de 20 años acudir al mismo sitio…"-_

 **Una orden absoluta…**

 **Y en lo más profundo de mi ser…**

 **Entendía lo que eso significaba…**

 **Guerra…**

 **Conflicto…**

 **Problemas…**

 **Sin importar lo mucho que odiara eso…**

-"Angie"-

 **¿Por qué debía ir a una zona de conflicto todo por ser un Ángel Guardián?**

-"Angie"-

 **¿Acaso era una maldición?**

-"Angie"-

 **¿O una retribución?**

 **Nunca lo sabré…**

-"Angie, por favor, tenemos que movernos"-

 **Sin saber en que momento…**

 **En un instante, mi amigo Lucio ya se encontraba a mi lado repitiendo lo que teníamos que hacer…**

-"Nos necesitan…"-

-"…"-

 **No podía reaccionar…**

 **Y el tampoco podía esperar a que lo hiciera…**

 **Sin embargo, sintiendo su preocupación, percibí su mano tomar la mía, para guiarme a una misión que estuve a nada de poder evadir…**

 **Si tan solo hubiera podido brincar la fila…**

* * *

 _ **En cuarteles, cubierta principal…**_

* * *

 **En presencia de un hombre cuyas duras facciones denotaban la crueldad de la vida que seguramente había experimentado…**

 **Con 50 jóvenes distinguidos por sus uniformes de colores blancos, negros y grises escuchaban en posición militar sus órdenes…**

-"Mocosos, soy el comandante Gabriel Reyes y ésta no es su ceremonia de bienvenida ni mucho menos su graduación, es una situación real de la vida real, y si los hemos llamado es porque los agentes con los que disponemos tienen las manos demasiado ocupadas con asuntos más importantes que con los que vamos enfretar"-

 **El silencio y la expectativa se hacían presentes…**

 **Y mi mente se mantenía en blanco, simulando que escuchaba lo que con rudeza nos comunicaban en el día que al parecer sería solo el primero de muchos…**

-"Sin embargo, confiamos en ustedes y en el entrenamiento que han realizado la mayor parte de su vida, la atención del mundo se encuentra con ustedes, no avergüencen a la gran organización que los ha criado y acogido para darle sentido a sus miserables vidas"-

 **Como siempre…**

 **Y como todos los que había escuchado hasta el momento…**

 **Aquel no era un gran discurso…**

 **Pero a diferencia de los anteriores…**

 **Ahora no podía detenerme a reflexionarlo, pues las instrucciones eran dadas…**

-"Serán agrupados en equipos de 3 personas y sus órdenes son simples… Salvar vidas"-

 **Simple…**

 **¿Cómo podía llamar a eso una orden simple?**

-"Su tarea se limitará a la evacuación de los civiles de Kimberley Sudáfrica, ustedes serán transportados en aeronaves de carga extrema y a estos es a donde dirigirán a todo el que lo necesite, para que de esta forma podamos exterminar sin riesgo a las chatarras que no han terminado de comprender cual es su lugar, ¿Alguna duda?"-

 **De entre todos…**

 **Una voz se alzaba…**

-"Señor, ¿Como serán conformados los equipos?"-

-"Un Escudo, un Guerrero y un Ángel, los equipos se han conformado con la finalidad de equilibrar fuerza, experiencia y habilidad, basados en los informes de su desempeño"-

 **No hubo más preguntas…**

 **Todo se reducía a esperar nuestro nombre fuera mencionado para comenzar con la operación…**

 **Y en lo que quizá fueron solo minutos…**

 **Sentía el tiempo se volvía eterno con la sensación de un abismo consumirme…**

 **Hasta que mi nombre fue mencionado…**

-"Angela Ziegler, nombre clave "Mercy" será el Ángel asignado a su unidad"-

-"Sí… Señor"-

-"Garreth Rubens, nombre clave, "Parangon", será el Escudo"-

-"A la orden señor"-

-"Farehaa Amari nombre clave "Phara", actuará como Guerrero"-

-"Señor, sí señor"-

 **El anuncio me tenía aturdida…**

 **Tanto que ni siquiera había prestado atención a los compañeros que rápidamente me ubicaron…**

 **Pues en cuestión de segundos, ya tenia a mi lado a un enorme fortachón de castaña melea, verdes ojos y un rostro que no parecía conocer el miedo…**

 **Al mismo tiempo, que una inesperada figura se acercó a mi de frente…**

-"Hola"-

 **Apenas y podía creerlo…**

 **De entre todas las personas…**

 **La protectora a la que había conocido apenas un par de horas atrás se volvía mi compañera de misión…**

 **Un hecho que con sinceridad no podía determinar si me causaba alivió o pesar por el destino que nos aguardaba…**

-"Es una pena presentarnos en estas circunstancias, pero al parecer estaremos todos juntos en un desafortunado evento"-

 **Lejos de parecer emocionada como nuestro robusto compañero…**

 **El rostro que me miraba serio, parecía denotar cierta tristeza…**

 **Algo que me parecía bastante raro para un Paladín de Guerra…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **No había tiempo…**

 **Apenas nos habían dado las ordenes, equipos, nombres clave y las coordenadas necesarias…**

 **Pronto nos encontramos abordando los aviones que nos llevarían a nuestro lugar de destino…**

 **Sin siquiera darnos oportunidad de despedirnos…**

 **En mi caso…**

 **De mi amigo que por estar atrapada en mi miedo, no pude escuchar su asignación…**

* * *

 _ **3 horas después…**_

 _ **Kimberley Sudáfrica…**_

* * *

 **Para ser mi primera misión…**

 **Todo había ido bien…**

 **O mejor dicho…**

 **Todo iba bien para un puñado de niños que se limitaban a hacer lo que la escuela les había enseñado…**

 **La situación era una de emergencia, d** **e eso no había duda…**

 **Había fuego y caos en lo que antes parecían haber sido hermosas selvas que rodeaban grandes ciudades y acogían pequeñas villas…**

 **Los muertos y heridos se encontraban por doquier…**

 **Y en medio de todo…**

 **Estábamos nosotros…**

 **Para nuestra fortuna…**

 **A pesar de haber escases de agentes, ninguna de nuestras unidades fue enviada al azar y sin protección, pues fuimos puestos a disposición de las órdenes de tenientes cuya experiencia hablaba por si sola…**

 **Y que gracias a ellos, la situación se vislumbraba con un término exitoso…**

-"Alférez Mercy, deje de perder el tiempo en estúpidos pensamientos y ayude a ese grupo"-

 **Equipada con un traje negro de baja gravitación que me permitía desplazarme en el campo sin tener que tocar el suelo, con la marca universal de ayuda en rojo plasmado en una banda que portaba en el brazo, pronto me vi cerca de las víctimas siendo protegida por mi equipo...**

 **El cual era coordinado por la agente al mando que fue asignada a mi unidad, la cual se trataba de un Ángel Guardián que mantenía el orden y la perfecta coordinación entre todos, haciendo me encargase de los heridos que no podía llegar a las naves de evacuación, utilizando el enorme escudo cristalino y gruesa armadura de Parangon para protección del equipo, dejando a Phara como arma de defensa, cubriendo mis acciones y dejando a raya las máquinas de color morado que no dejaban de avanzar y cuyo número parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba…**

-"Bien… Creo que son todos…"-

-"¿Que procede teniente?"-

-"Nos retiramos"-

 **Y con aquellas palabras…**

 **Mi mundo parecía iluminarse…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Tan rápido había escuchado aquello…**

 **Un grito desgarrador hizo eco a lo lejos…**

-"¿Teniente?"-

 **Observando como nuestra primera al mando hacía uso de un visor de largo alcance…**

 **El Ángel Guardian determinaba la situación…**

-"Una familia, o al menos 3 personas que ahora solo son 2"-

 **Un momento de vacilación…**

 **Podía verlo en sus gestos…**

 **Lo que se venia era una terrible decisión…**

 **En aquel momento…**

 **Y en aquel lugar…**

 **Teníamos cerca de 300 vidas resguardadas en nuestro transporte…**

 **Y las que clamaban por auxilio eran solo 2…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **De manera inesperada...**

 **De entre los presentes...**

 **Para una sola persona, esa no era una decisión que se debiera pensar…**

-"Yo iré"-

 **De firme declaración...**

 **Sin denotar un solo atisbo de duda...**

-"No es el momento Alférez Phara"-

-"Puedo hacerlo"-

 **Enfundada en un traje de color arena, con cohetes que podían impulsarla por los cielos y un arma de largo alcance…**

 **La Guerrera se imponía…**

-"No es cuestión de habilidad, es cuestión de supervivencia"-

-"¡Y por que ellos corrieron con la mala suerte de quedar atrapados en un conflicto del cual no tienen la culpa, ¿Merecen morir?!"-

 **La ira era palpable…**

 **Y la firmeza inquebrantable…**

 **¿Cómo era posible?**

 **¿Cómo es que podía pensar en algo así en esos en momentos?**

 **¿Acaso no es una norma simple que en la escuela te enseñan?**

 **¿Mayoría antes que minoría?**

 **No podía entender…**

-"…"-

-"Usted es la teniente a cargo, las decisiones que tome para mí serán leyes, pero si debo desobedecer para salvar esas vidas, entonces lo haré"-

 **Sin alternativa…**

 **Como Ángeles Guardianes…**

 **La naturaleza nos impulsa a ver a los desprotegidos…**

 **Y puedo ver eso en nuestra teniente…**

 **Pero la decisión es más que obvia…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Una vez más…**

 **Las cosas resultaban contrario a lo que esperaba…**

-"Bien…"-

-"Teniente…"-

-"Pero seremos Parangon y yo los que iremos"-

-"¿Teniente?"-

-"Daré la orden y el avión se irá llevándose consigo a los que tenemos ahora, Parangón y yo iremos en rescate de los que se encuentran acorralados, mientras tanto, usted y Mercy deben asegurarse de que la carga salga ilesa de éste lugar y al mismo tiempo, cubrir nuestras espaldas, ¿Creen poder hacerlo?"-

-"Sin duda"-

 **Respuesta inmediata…**

 **Phara habla sin siquiera denotar miedo o tensión…**

 **Contrario a mi…**

 **Que no puedo reaccionar, pues de tan solo razonar el plan, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de abordar el avión y salir de ese lugar con el resto…**

-"Alférez Mercy"-

-"Sí Teniente…"-

-"Bien, hagámoslo"-

 **También puedo verlo…**

 **Sé que mi teniente acaba de leer a través de mi…**

 **Pero también puedo percibir que no ha dicho nada más, pues parece entender mi sentir…**

 **No obstante…**

 **Antes de que pueda captar algo más…**

 **El plan se ejecuta…**

 **Y todo parece salir una vez más a como se planeó…**

 **Pues hemos logrado asegurar la carga y podemos observarla alejarse al fin…**

 **Todo parece irá bien…**

 **O al menos eso pienso hasta que una cegadora luz es lanzada….**

-"¡Mercy!"-

 **No logro responder…**

 **Mi cuerpo se paraliza…**

 **Y no puedo moverme…**

 **Dejando que mi cerebro solo registre una horrible sensación de dolor…**

-"¡Mercy!"-

 **La voz de Phara se hace cada vez más lejana…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **A la misma velocidad en la que puedo sentir dolor…**

 **Puedo notar como Phara me ha alcanzado para cubrir con su cuerpo el mío y evitar el daño sea mayor…**

 **No puedo determinar cuánto tiempo pasó…**

 **O si sería de importancia saber un dato así…**

 **Pero en el momento en el que he recobrado la conciencia que al parecer perdí por un instante…**

 **La visión es demasiado para mí…**

 **Para nuestra desgracia…**

 **Un misil cuyos restos de metralla puedo sentir desgarran mi cuerpo ha provocado nos alejáramos de nuestra ubicación original…**

 **Por lo que no puedo ver a nadie a mi alrededor…**

 **Amigos o enemigos…**

 **No podía ver a mi teniente…**

 **No podía ver al escudo…**

 **No podía ver a Phara…**

 **Y por si no hubiera sido suficiente…**

 **Tampoco podía moverme…**

-"Ayuda…"-

 **Es lo único que puedo decir…**

 **Antes de que la desesperación acompañada de dolor me invada por completo…**

 **Y como si hubiera sido cumplido el peor de mis deseos…**

 **Los mecánicos ruidos de una invasión se hacían presentes…**

 **Percibiendo la tierra cimbrarse d** **esde mi posición…**

 **Puedo ver varias máquinas purpuras moverse entre los escombros de selvas y edificios…**

 **Cambiando las municiones al unísono de las armas integradas que llevaban consigo…**

 **Haciéndome ver que era el fin…**

 **En el peor momento…**

 **Y en el peor lugar…**

 **Con el único pensamiento que mi mente puede ofrecer…**

 **La cálida sonrisa de mis padres que después de años una vez más parece podré ver…**

-"No estás sola"-

 **Una frase que llegó a mí por casualidad, seguido de la visión de un cohete dirigido a las máquinas que parecieron volar por el impacto, rezagando de esta forma a las que les seguían…**

 **Pero antes de terminar de analízalo…**

 **A mi lado…**

 **Descendiendo con dificultad…**

 **Una Phara maltrecha y con muchas más heridas que las mías, ponía toda su voluntad para tomarme de un brazo y colocarlo alrededor de su cuello para así apoyarnos y tomar impulso para salir volando a una altura que no nos hiciera blanco de balas al primer lugar con más de una pared en el que pudiéramos refugiarnos…**

-"Encontré uno"-

 **Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos…**

 **La sangre que había perdido era demasiada…**

 **Y mi poder de regeneración parecía haber sido desactivado…**

 **Una inminente señal del final…**

 **Sumándole a que apenas aterrizamos como pudimos, sentí mi cuerpo desplomar…**

-"Mercy, escúchame, por favor, quédate conmigo…"-

-"Pha…"-

-"Eso, concéntrate en mi"-

 **Con una borrosa visión…**

 **Y un zumbido ensordecedor en mi cabeza…**

 **Solo podía enfocar su rostro manchado por la sangre de una herida profunda, al mismo tiempo que captaba sus escasas palabras…**

-"Yo"-

-"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"-

 **Por su parte, los gestos de Phara me decían que ya había notado mis profusas heridas…**

 **Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente…**

 **Mis lágrimas de miedo y dolor comenzaban a desbordar…**

-"A mí… a mí me van a abandonar"-

-"No, no lo haremos"-

-"No soy una sanadora útil y para colmo me han herido, ¿De qué otra forma podría servir?"-

-"Mercy, no hables…"-

-"¡Solo hazlo Phara! ¡Solo déjame y vete! ¡reconozco que ya no tengo salvación!"-

 **Hablar ya era de por sí una tarea difícil de hacer…**

 **Pero el doloroso recuerdo de mis padres ampliaba mi miedo, y la frustración de haber caído en el mismo campo de batalla en el que juré jamás estaría involucrada, evadiendo el destino que me deparaba la vida por el hecho de haber nacido como un Ángel Guardian, hacían que la desesperación me diera la fuerza suficiente para poder gritar...**

 **Aceptando lo inevitable...**

 **Desamparada por el destino…**

 **Condenada por la vida…**

 **Esclava de mi destino…**

 **Un sanador que no puede sanar más…**

 **Una muñeca que no servía para el objetivo para el que fue creado…**

-"¡NO!"-

 **De resonante negativa…**

 **Interrumpiendo por un momento mi pánico…**

 **Sintiendo mi cuerpo era acogido por la que tampoco dejaba de sangrar…**

 **Mi atención era enfocada hacia la que me dedicaba una intensa mirada a pesar de las heridas…**

-"No voy a dejarte, ni ahora ni nunca…"-

-"Pero…"-

-"¡NO!"-

-"Escúchame bien, no lo haré, nunca lo haré... siempre estaré protegiéndote, así que por favor… solo quédate conmigo, y no cierres los ojos"-

 **Sinceras palabras…**

 **Era todo lo que podía escuchar…**

 **En un intento por que no perdiera la conciencia y con ello muy seguramente la vida…**

 **Mientras observaba un rostro mal herido con una voluntad de férrea sobrevivencia y convicción inquebrantable que era la persona que había decidido no abandonarme bajo ninguna circunstancia…**

 **Provocando mis lágrimas continuaran al ver aquellos ojos manchados de sangre…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Apenas habían salido más lagrimas…**

 **Sabiéndome impotente de siquiera poder ayudarla también…**

 **Percibí como la frente de mi compañera se pegaba a la mía, para que no perdiera su atención, al mismo tiempo que sentía su abrazo afianzarse aún más a mi…**

"No llores… No te voy a abandonar, saldremos de esta, te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste…"-

 **Nuevamente su intensa mirada y un momento de calma…**

 **A pesar de todo el caos a nuestro alrededor…**

 **Con la posibilidad latente de la muerte acechándonos…**

 **De alguna forma…**

 **Esa mirada…**

 **Acompañada de aquellas palabras…**

 **Y el cálido contacto en el cual podía percibir su sangre mezclarse con la mía…**

 **En conjunto… todo provocaba que de mi corazón surgiera la calma…**

 **Con una repentina sensación de seguridad…**

 **En un momento en el que juraba todo había terminado…**

-"Angela, solo prométemelo, quédate conmigo, no me abandones"-

 **Un solo pedido…**

 **Un ruego hecho con dolor y desesperación…**

 **¿Qué más podía hacer?**

 **Habiéndolo perdido todo…**

 **Hasta la esperanza…**

 **Aferrarme al ultimo atisbo de luz era mi propia solución…**

-"Lo prometo"-

 **Un pacto…**

 **Y un sello era marcado…**

 **A nuestro alrededor…**

 **Pensando era consecuencia de la desesperación…**

 **Pensé alucinar un tenue brillo que ayudaba levemente a sanar nuestras heridas, lo que me dejó con un cálido sentimiento, seguido del frio por ver como Phara se apartaba de mi lado, asegurándose no hubiera algo que nos amenazara…**

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"A conseguir tiempo"-

-"¿Tiempo?"-

-"Si…"-

 **Regresando sobre sus pasos…**

 **Tomando mi brazo para presionar un botón imperceptible a la vista, escuchaba la explicación que Phara me ofrecía…**

-"Esta es una señal de auxilio y ubicación, estoy segura que sabes de ello, los Ángeles Guardianes tienen un alcance mucho mayor a la de los guerreros, así que no tardarán en que vengan por ti y más si este lugar se encuentra como uno no comprometido"-

-"¿Por mí? ¿Qué hay de ti?

-"Los Ángeles Guardianes no podrán acceder si el perímetro está en riesgo, así que conseguiré hacer de esta zona un punto seguro para su aterrizaje"-

-"¿¡Pero qué pasará contigo!?"-

 **Lágrimas de nuevo….**

 **En mi ágil cerebro, lo obvio se volvía irrebatible…**

-"Estaré bien"-

 **Una evidente mentira…**

-"No, no lo estarás, necesitas apoyo…"-

-"Y tú necesitas ayuda…"-

 **En medio del campo de batalla, a pesar de que los Ángeles somos los que nos regeneramos a una velocidad mayor, se volvía indiscutible que de entre las dos, era yo la que se encontraba en peor estado…**

 **No obstante, esto no significaba que yo no pudiera deducir que Phara se mantenía de pie solo por pura fuerza de voluntad…**

-"Mercy, estaré bien"-

-"¡NO! ¡No lo estarás! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que saldríamos de esta!"-

-"Y así será…"-

 **Arrodillándose una vez más…**

 **Con un gesto de preocupación de no poder volver a ponerse en pie…**

 **Calmando el arrebato de lágrimas del cual no podía salir, posando su mano en una de mis mejillas que de lodo y sangre se hallaba manchada…**

 **Sin apartar su mirada un instante…**

 **Phara me ofrecía un consuelo…**

-"Mercy, por favor, esta es la única alternativa para que podamos salir con vida, una vez que los Ángeles Guardianes vengan a ti, necesitaré que me recojan en donde quiera que me encuentre, así que tú tienes la tarea de convencerlos"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Todo estará bien"-

 **Ultimas palabras de confort…**

 **Y una serena mirada…**

 **Aquella era una imagen que mi mente y mi corazón grabó…**

 **Como si ese momento fuera a ser el último de mi vida…**

 **Dejándome sin palabras…**

 **Sin la posibilidad de moverme o pedir cualquier cosa…**

 **Pues habiendo alcanzado mi límite…**

 **El mundo se volvió obscuro…**

 **Y no pude sentir nada más…**

* * *

 _ **10 minutos después…**_

 **Habiendo dejado a su compañera resguardada entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una casa…**

 **Phara se alzaba en la punta de la copa de un enorme árbol…**

 **Contemplando un batallón de al menos 80 unidades que las buscaban para ponerle fin a sus vidas…**

* * *

-"¿Acaso nunca tienen suficiente?"-

 **Era todo en lo que ella podía pensar…**

 **Con el cansancio aplastarla…**

 **Sintiendo la sangre se desbordaba en distintos puntos de su cuerpo…**

 **La decisión estaba tomada…**

 **La apuesta era clara…**

 **Era vivir o morir en el intento…**

 **Pero la única cosa en la que no podía fallar…**

 **Era en proteger a la que había prometido salvaría ese día…**

 **A final de cuentas…**

 **El miedo que había visto en sus ojos…**

 **Era el mismo que ya había presenciado en muchos otros…**

 **Pero especialmente en ella…**

 **Había hecho su alma doliera…**

 **Y con ello en mente…**

 **Así fuera su ultima incursión…**

 **Cumpliría su promesa…**

-"Espero le hayan orado a la chatarra que los creó, por que este será su último día"-

 **Una última frase para darse animo…**

 **Habiendo planeado su estrategia…**

 **Descendió del árbol en el que se encontraba para tocar tierra y lanzar uno de los misiles con los que aún contaba, para crear una distracción que no alertara a las máquinas de su posición, pues lo lanzó al ras de suelo hasta que impactó en una de las muchas unidades que avanzaba…**

 **Seguido…**

 **Tomó todo el impulso que pudo…**

 **Sintiendo de inmediato más de una bala impactar, pues se encontraba descubierta en el aire…**

 **Y con tan solo segundos…**

 **Haciendo uso de su segundo misil…**

 **Uno de especial importancia…**

 **Y el cual no creyó llegaría a utilizar en un lugar así…**

 **Calculó lo suficiente para dispararlo en medio del batallón que no esperó el proyectil fuera de alta densidad, provocando una explosión de gran magnitud que terminó por exterminar las máquinas de los alrededores y compró el tiempo que tanto necesitaba la Guerrera para salvar a su nueva amiga…**

 **Perdiendo la conciencia en el camino…**

 **Dejándose caer sin percibir el momento en el que un enorme hombre que había acudido para proteger a sus compañeros que asistieron en respuesta de la señal de auxilio, habíendo llegado en el momento indicado para evitar una fea caída…**

-"Mi pequeña Vögelchen"-

 **Siendo blanco de lo que parecía un horrible déjà vu…**

 **El Escudo Guardián que había dejado a sus compañeros ayudando a una pequeña Ángel que estaba mal herida, había visto por casualidad todo lo ocurrido…**

 **Y sin pensarlo dos veces…**

 **Había llegado hasta el lugar para tomar en brazos una vez más a su pequeña que moribunda parecía…**

 **Y con ella, llegar hasta la nave en la que el Ángel asignado a su equipo ya estaba en medio de la labor de sanación de su compañera…**

 **Mientras el Escudo Guardián daba la orden de retirada, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el frío suelo con su protegida en brazos, mientras recibía un comunicado en su transmisor de oreja…**

 _-"Teniente Willhem, teniente Willhem ¿Me copia?"-_

"Aquí el teniente willhem, te copio comando"

 _-"¿Cuál es el estado de la misión?"-_

-"Exitosa, todos los civiles fueron evacuados y resguardados, los Ángeles Guardianes arribaron a tiempo y se encuentran en labor"-

 _-"Enterado Teniente, ¿alguna baja?"-_

-"Ninguna confirmada, por ahora, solo queda una pequeña ave que cayó del cielo"-

 _-"¿Ave?"-_

-"Si… la soldado Amari, la tengo conmigo y emprendemos el regreso en la nave para tratarla, se encuentra muy mal herida"-

 _-"Enterado, los esperamos de regreso en casa teniente"-_

-"Copiado comando, cambio y fuera"-

 _-"Cambio y fuera"-_

-"Jeje, tenías que salir igual a tu madre pequeña Vögelchen, pero, todo estará bien"-

 **O eso es lo que quería pensar…**

 **En todos sus años entrenándola…**

 **Con todas las misiones en las que ella había participado…**

 **Jamás la había visto en tan deplorable estado…**

 **Su corazón de guerrero no podía con eso…**

 **Su hija estaba muriendo…**

 **Y en tan penoso momento…**

 **Una maltrecha voz lo llamaba…**

-"Wilhelm"-

-"Comandante Reyes"-

 **Apenas dirigiendo su atención al comandante que por azares de la casualidad había abordado también la nave con la consigna de ser el guerrero ofensor del grupo que había acudido por la señal de auxilio…**

 **Pesando eran los rezagos de una misión ya terminada, sin algún altercado…**

 **Bajo ninguna circunstancia, esperaba encontrarse con tal escena…**

-"¿Esa es la mocosa Amari?"-

 **Un leve asentimiento…**

 **El Escudo Guardián apenas y podía contener sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que el comandante de la nave sentía un nudo en la garganta de contemplar la sangre esparcida en todo el cuerpo de la hija de la que fue su amada compañera…**

-"¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!? ¡Un Ángel! ¡De inmediato!"-

 **La desesperación y la furia invadió al comandante que sus rasgos endurecieron aún más…**

 **Llamando la atención del único Ángel Guardian que se encontraba a bordo, un joven de castaña melena y ojos miel que concentraba todo su poder y recursos en la Ángel que al fin comenzaba a recuperar su color …**

-"Comandante, no puedo, estoy con Ziegler"-

-"¡Me importa una hectárea de mierda! ¡Es un Ángel al igual que tú! ¡Ella debe poder recuperarse por sí sola! ¡La soldado Amari es la que necesita atención!"-

-"En la condición de Ziegler, ningún Ángel, Escudo o Guerrero podrían sobrevivir, sin mencionar que ella aún no tiene un soporte orgánico que le ayude a curarse"-

-"¿Me está diciendo que no va a acatar las órdenes?"-

 **De frustrado mirar…**

 **Y cólera desmedida…**

 **El comandante que no pensaba racionalmente, alzaba sus poderosas armas contra el Ángel que no parecía inmutarse…**

-"¿Acaso debo repetir dos veces las órdenes que debo dar?"-

-"Me parece irrelevante dicha pregunta"-

-"No tientes tu suerte Ángel Guardián "-

 **Sin muchas alternativas…**

 **Teniendo en claro su papel como Ángel…**

 **El castaño de profunda mirada dejaba toda su actividad para centrarse en el comandante que no pensaba con la cabeza…**

 **Sino con el corazón…**

-"No hace falta que le recuerde las prioridades en un campo de batalla, ¿O sí, comandante?"-

-"Y yo no tengo por qué recordarte quien está a cargo, ¿O sí, Ángel Guardian?"-

-"La vida de los Ángeles es aún más importante que la de los Guerreros, y ese es un hecho innegable"-

 **Firme…**

 **Sin miedo en su mirar…**

 **El arma asesina que no se doblegaba se mantenía apuntando al Ángel que no se doblegaba…**

-"¿Entonces, que sugieres Ángel?"-

-"Que usted elija con racionalidad comandante"-

-"…"-

-"La vida de un Ángel que podrá salvar a muchos más o la de una Guerrera que está destinada a extinguir muchas otras, sin mencionar que por cada 10 Guerreros nacidos solo nacen 3 Ángeles Guardianes, las estadísticas no mienten… así que… elija"-

 **No había elección que pensar…**

 **Era obvia la decisión…**

 **Y no solo los números le demostraban la verdad…**

 **La misma misión de su vida le decía lo que era correcto…**

 **Así que…**

 **Bajando sus armas junto con su cabeza…**

 **Sabiendo una vez muerto jamás podría volver a ver a la cara a su amada colega por haber dejado morir a su hija…**

 **Su decisión era definitiva…**

-"Haga lo que tenga que hacer"-

 **Fin de la discusión…**

 **No había más tiempo que perder…**

 **La Ángel Guardian que habían rescatado era la elegida…**

 **Y por tanto…**

 **La niña que alguna vez mimó en secreto y de la cual también estuvo al pendiente a espaldas de todos, perdería la vida…**

 **Así que, acercándose a un lado del teniente que no soltaba a su protegida, contemplaba el cuerpo que era más cercano a un cadáver que al de la niña risueña que una vez conoció…**

-"Lo lamento"-

 **Era todo lo que podía decir…**

 **Pues las lagrimas parecían también brotar de su ser…**

 **Pues sentía volvía a vivir la misma escena que lo hizo sufrir hace 6 años…**

 **Sintiendo en el fondo de su ser el arrepentimiento de su previa decisión…**

 **Dejando un silencio que pronto fue quebrado por una voz inesperada…**

-"Phara…"-

 **Recobrando el sentido…**

 **Con más dolor del que pudiera soportar…**

 **Su vista recién recuperada le mostró la visión de un Ángel que pronto llamó su atención…**

-"No te muevas, estás siendo tratada"-

-"Phara…"-

-"La soldado Amari, no podrá lograrlo, en cambio tu…"-

 **No hacía falta de mucho intelecto o conciencia para entender aquello…**

 **Lo que hacía su alma se sacudiera ante tal pensamiento…**

 **Pues…**

 **La soldado que por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas había hecho tanto por ella…**

 **¿Perdería la vida?**

-"Que esto quede como la lección de tu vida Soldado Ziegler y una deuda que no podrás pagar hasta el fin de tus días…"-

 **Amargas palabras…**

 **Y por tanto una cruel afirmación…**

 **Pero…**

 **A pesar de ello…**

 **¿Por qué su dolor no era por tan despiadada declaración?**

 **Sino por el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por la que había dado todo para salvarla…**

-"Quédate quieta"-

 **Una última orden…**

 **Y con la intención de acatarla en contra de su voluntad…**

 **Sintiendo las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro…**

 **Un doloroso quejido llegaba a sus oídos…**

-"Mi pequeña Vögelchen"-

 **No reconocía la voz que resonaba en el sitio…**

 **Pero entendía el idioma en el que había sido pronunciado aquello…**

 **Y con eso, la imagen de su compañera se hizo presente en su mente, entendiendo ella se encontraba muy cerca…**

-"Soldado Ziegler, no volveré a repetirlo, quédese quieta, o tendrá daño de por vida"-

 **No tenía fuerza…**

 **Todo le dolía con tan solo respirar…**

 **Y aun con todo en su contra…**

 **Había hecho lo imposible para apartar las manos del Ángel que cuidaba de ella y hacer su camilla se volcara, haciendo llegará al suelo por tan brusco movimiento…**

-"¡Soldado Ziegler!"-

 **El grito del Ángel aunado a las bruscas acciones que se desarrollaban, llamaron la atención del comandante que dejó su posición, para ir a un lado del Ángel que se retorcía en el suelo…**

-"Ángel Guardian Ziegler, regrese su patético y sucio trasero a la camilla de la que se tiró y haga honor a la Guerrero que se sacrificó por usted intentando no matarse a usted mima"-

-"Phara"-

 **Era todo lo que la rubia podía decir…**

-"¿No me escuchó? ¿Entonces quiere que lo hagamos de la forma difícil?"-

-"Pha…"-

 **Continuando con su movimiento…**

 **Arrastrándose por el suelo…**

 **Dejando un visible rastro de sangre en el frio metal…**

 **El comandante que desenfundo sus armas de nuevo, disparaba a un lado del Ángel que solo así pareció detenerse por un momento…**

-"Si no está preparada para vivir, entonces supongo que no tendrá problema con morir, pero la soldado que dio su vida por mantener su asquerosa existencia no será deshonrada de esta manera, no en este momento, no en este lugar"-

-"Phara…"-

 **Habiendo detenido el movimiento del Ángel que parecía moverse más por acto reflejo que por conciencia, el comandante del lugar guardaba sus armas para encaminarse de nuevo a un lado de su compañero, sintiendo como una de sus botas era detenida por una mano…**

-"Pero que carajos"-

-"Phara…"-

 **Una vez más…**

 **Con la voluntad hecha acción…**

 **El moribundo Ángel que se arrastraba entre los pisos del avión que mantenía su curso a la base principal, intentaba utilizar su agarre para impulsarse y continuar su camino hasta el cuerpo que apenas y se asomaba entre los brazos del enorme escudo que había volteado para observar tan triste escena…**

-"Phara…"-

 **Observando la fuerza de un ángel que a pesar de las heridas y de los maltratos, lograba llegar ante él y aferrarse al cuerpo de la que parecía daba sus últimos respiros…**

-"Phara…"-

 **En una ultima acción que dejó sin habla a los presentes…**

 **Sin que nadie lo hubiera sospechado…**

 **En medio de la sangre y lágrimas, abrazada a como pudo al cuerpo inerte de su compañera…**

 **El entero ser de Mercy comenzaba a brillar con un intenso dorado muy diferente de a cuando se encontraban en el campo de batalla, sanándose a si misma y a Phara que su pulso comenzaba a recuperar, iluminando con el acto los rostros de todos los presentes…**

-"No puede ser…"-

 **El Ángel Guardian que estaba a la expectativa expresaba su impresión…**

-"Imposible"-

 **Mientras el comandante comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía….**

-"Teniente Wilhem…"-

-"Comandante, no tengo idea…"-

 **Habiendo presenciado un acto único e irrepetible que solo podía ser posible entre un Ángel Guardian con gran experiencia y un Guerrero de alta categoría…**

 **Todos los presentes contemplaban el milagro de dos vidas salvadas…**

 **Dejando una única incógnita que el comandante en el lugar expresaba al Ángel que acudía a su lado y ver como la aprendiz se desplomaba a un lado para perder nuevamente la conciencia…**

-"Ángel Guardian… ¿En qué momento esto sucedió?"-

-"No tenemos registros de esto, tampoco hay informes que reporten se conozcan de antes"-

-"Comandante, entonces, ellas han hecho un pacto…"-

-"Maldición… Jack va a enloquecer…"-

 **Y con esas últimas palabras…**

 **Todos en el lugar quedaban con más de una sensación…**

 **Alegría, regocijo, duda…**

 **Y más que nada…**

 **Preocupación…**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Comentarios**

De antemano, agradezco a los que se han metido a leer esta singular narración y aún más a los que comentan, para ellos, un especial saludo y mi más sincera gratitud, pues son ustedes los que me dan los ánimos y la energía para escribir.

Con especial dedicación para:

 **Halo:** De manera particular, estuve buscando Fics en español de esta pareja, esperando encontrar lo que como bien dices una pareja sumamente descrita y desafortunadamente no encontré nada, por lo que es para mi un placer poder compartir un poco de lo que varias personas buscamos, y a su vez, quiero agradecerte por el animo en tu comentario, ya que es lo que en verdad me motiva a continuar, esperando el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado y podamos seguir conversado, recibe muchos saludos.

 **Tarukistark:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y haré todo lo posible por seguir actualizando, ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pacto**

* * *

… **18 horas después…**

* * *

 **Habiendo concluido la misión…**

 **Y con el recuento de civiles evacuados y de agentes que para regocijo de todos tuvieron un saldo de cero bajas…**

 **Tanto los reclutas como el resto de personal comenzaban a retomar sus actividades en donde las habían dejado…**

 **A excepción de un par de reclutas que seguían sin despertar…**

* * *

-"Oye…"-

 **En un cuarto lleno de maquinas que monitoreaban la salud de una Guerrera en cama que no parecía tener daño o rasguño alguno...**

 **Un joven doctor comenzaba su revisión de rutina…**

 **Al mismo tiempo que una enorme joven de rubio y corto cabello se mantenía sentada a un lado de su amiga intentado comenzar una conversación sin respuesta…**

-"¿Hasta cuándo planeas despertar?, Ya sé que te encanta jugar a la muerta, pero ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado?"-

-"¡Alférez!"-

-"Huy… perdón doctor"-

 **A escasas horas de haberse cumplido un día desde su regreso, con la terrible noticia de saber que su mejor amiga había sido blanco de un misil perdido y que por azares de la coincidencia, ella y una joven aprendiz de Ángel resultaron heridas a falta de un Escudo que al cumplir con su deber rescatando a una familia las había dejado sin protección...**

 **Por lo que imaginando lo peor,** **sin dudar acudió al encuentro de la compañera que imaginaba estaría al borde de la muerte por la forma en la que le habían descrito su situación ...**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Para su sorpresa…**

 **Cuando se le permitió verla, encontró a una Fareeha en perfectas condiciones que parecía disfrutar de un plácido sueño…**

 **Uno que ya había durado más de 15 horas…**

-"Por favor, si planea quedarse a un lado de la paciente, le recomiendo que baje la voz, o mejor aún, que guarde silencio"-

-"Claro… lo intentaré"-

 **A pensar de lo que ya había visto y vivido en el campo de batalla…**

 **Para la imponente Zarya, lo único bueno de los profesionales de la salud de Overwatch, además de su increíble apariencia por la cual deducía los llamaban "Ángeles", era su poder de regeneración y la habilidad para compartir dicho don con los demás…**

 **Concluyendo era la razón por la cual su amiga se encontraba bien...**

 **Lástima que además de eso, el sentido del humor y la paciencia no fueran lo suyo…**

-"Doctor, ¿Cuándo despertará mi amiga?"-

-"Eso es algo incierto"-

-"¿E incierto significa que…?"-

-"La Alférez Amari se encuentra en un estado que denominamos de "regeneración", gracias a que ha recibido la ayuda de Ángeles Guardianes, sus heridas mortales se redujeron hasta sanar, sin embargo su actividad cerebral no se ha estabilizado y su cuerpo experimenta la fatiga de haberse curado a gran velocidad…"-

-"Lo que significa que…"-

-"Agh…"-

 **Por supuesto, para los Ángeles Guardianes, la ignorancia y la falta de tacto de los Guerreros y Escudos resultaba hasta cierto punto…**

 **Desesperante...**

-"Tu amiga puede despertar en cualquier momento, por lo que resulta incierto determinar el día o la hora en la que lo hará, no obstante, podemos tener la seguridad de que eso pasará…"-

-"Pero tarda mucho…"-

-"Sí… es por eso que ya le dije que…"-

-"Dígale que si no se calla puede que mejor reconsidere despertar"-

-"Sí, puede que esa sea una mejor idea"-

-"¡Fareeha!"-

-"Que hay oso polar"-

-"Alférez Amari"-

 **Haciendo a un lado a la soldado que se había levantado de manera estrepitosa de su lugar para contemplar a la amiga que recién abría sus ojos para ver el mundo que la rodeaba…**

 **El Ángel que se hacía cargo de mantener vigilada la salud de la que yacía en cama, rápidamente hacía uso de sus instrumentos y revisaba las pupilas de su paciente mientras que ésta parecía revolverse entre las sábanas para tomar asiento…**

-"Solado, ¿Puede decirme su nombre completo?"-

-"Fareeha Amari"-

-"¿Su edad?"-

-"20 y medio"-

-"¿Tiene idea del lugar en el que nos encontramos?"-

-"A juzgar por la sala y que mi amiga se encuentra aquí, diría que en la base principal de Overwatch, pero creo que usted podría decírmelo primero"-

-"Bien, al parecer, por las lecturas de sus signos vitales y reflejos, deduzco que no hay daño cerebral"-

-"Es un alivio"-

-"¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?"-

-"Yo…"-

 **A pesar de haber contestado de manera perfecta todo lo que se le había pedido...**

 **Aquella pregunta si que le resultaba difícil…**

 **Ya que lo último que podía recordar, era a ella misma cayendo de una gran altura sintiendo dolor extremo, angustia y desesperación por haber sido abatida antes de comprobar haber cumplido con su misión…**

 **Lo que le recordaba a…**

-"¡Mercy!"-

-"¿Alférez?"-

-"¿¡En donde está Mercy!?"-

-"Alférez, cálmese"-

-"¡No! ¿¡En donde está Mercy!?"-

 **De rápida y notoria furia que expresaba sentida preocupación…**

 **Haciendo de todo para librarse de las agujas y cables que la mantenían monitoreada, Fareeha se ponía de pie para buscar las respuestas que nadie le daba…**

-"Alférez, vuelva a su sitio"-

-"¡No! ¿¡En dónde está Mercy!?"-

-"Alférez, no lo repetiré"-

-"Si usted no me lo dice, entonces yo…"-

 **A mitad de su camino…**

 **Habiéndose librado de todas sus agujas y cables...**

 **Mostrando a su paso con su bata entreabierta parte de su trasero al aire…**

 **Un repentino golpe en la cabeza volvió a obscurecer su mundo…**

-"¡Alférez Zaryanova!"-

-"Lo siento Doc, pero parecía que ella no tenia intención de escucharlo, además, podemos ver el lado positivo ¡Quizá yo ya arreglé esas anomalías cerebrales de las que hablaba!"-

 **Y de amplia sonrisa, con postura de pecho inflado que reafirmaba con gran orgullo su "proeza" en la salud de su amiga…**

 **El Ángel Guardián que tuvo la desgracia de ser asignado para el cuidado de aquella Guerrera, no pudo evitar darse un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano…**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

 **En otra sala de cuidados intensivos…**

 **Con más de una persona rodeando el cuerpo inerte de un rubio Ángel que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia escuchando a su alrededor los murmullos de los que dedujo eran otros Ángeles...**

 **Todos parecían deliberar de un caso desconocido para ella…**

-"No hay duda"-

-"Ella lo ha hecho"-

-"Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo"-

-"Ha sido un desafortunado inconveniente que las circunstancias del campo de guerra empeoraron"-

-"Como haya sido, es totalmente reprobable, y peor aún, es un acto irreversible"-

-"No tuvo elección, los instintos de su naturaleza genética despertaron y su ser no tuvo más alternativa que aferrarse al apoyo orgánico más cercano, debemos sentirnos afortunados de que no fue un civil el usuario, de lo contrario, en el peor de los casos ambos hubieran perecido"-

-"Eso es verdad…"-

-"Afortunadamente fue alguien de la organización con la fuerza suficiente para sostener ambas vidas, eso por sí solo ya es admirable, además, no es algo que no fuera a suceder en algún momento"-

-"En este sentido, ¿Tendremos que informarlas?"-

-"El comandante Reyes ha dicho expresamente que esto no debe salir de nosotros y por tanto no debe ser comunicado a ninguna de las dos, por lo que así se mantendrá hasta que el comandante en jefe Morrison tome una decisión definitiva"-

-"Entiendo"-

-"Hasta entonces, debemos asegurarnos de que este retoño de Ángel termine de recuperarse"-

-"Y así será"-

 **Sin saber a lo que se referían…**

 **Con apenas fuerza para mantener sus ojos semiabiertos…**

 **La aprendiz de Ángel volvía a sentir el sueño invadirla, producto de una sustancia que le fue inyectada para regresarla a un estado de recuperación definitiva…**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

 **En la cima de una torre de control…**

 **Rindiendo un informe de rutina al comandante en jefe del lugar…**

-"¿¡Que ellas hicieron qué!?"-

 **Visiblemente molesto…**

 **Habiendo perdido la calma y la serenidad que le daba la noticia de saber que la misión había salido sin ningún tipo de percance o contratiempo sin bajas que lamentar…**

 **El rostro de Jack Morrison pasaba de la seriedad a la ira total…**

-"Un pacto Jack"-

-"Comandante Morrisón, señor, no hay registros de que lo hayan hecho voluntariamente y podría asegurar que no sabían ni cómo hacerlo"-

-"¿¡No sabían!? ¿¡Como que no sabían!?, WILLHEM, yo no dudaría ni por un segundo que fuiste tu quien instruyo a la soldado Amari para realizar algo así"-

-"Señor, por mi honor, jamás le enseñaría algo tan peligroso a mi pupila, sin embargo es un hecho que ambas lo tendrían que hacer en algún momento de su entrenamiento, así que esto solo se ha adelantado un poco…"-

-"¿¡Que se adelantó un poco!? Willhem, ¿¡Acaso quiere que le arranque las pelotas!? ¡Lo que ellas hicieron no debió haber pasado ni siquiera por error!"-

-"Jack, cálmate, es como Rein dice, ellas lo hubieran terminado haciendo de todos modos en algún momento, además, ambos sabemos que en una guerra las cosas más impensables llegan a pasar"-

-"Gabriel, no puedes estar hablando en serio, por supuesto que lo harían, pero después de cuatro años más de entrenamiento y un mundo de personas que conocer, además, un Ángel Guardian no puede pertenecer a una sola persona, y el pacto de sangre que han hecho es algo que atenta en contra de la integridad de las dos, Fareeha no está lista para poder recibir el poder de un Ángel Guardián actuando como su apoyo, tanto su cuerpo como su poder no se han desarrollado hasta su máximo nivel y esto podría terminar arruinándola, sin mencionar que por este chiste su cuerpo también podría llegar a rechazar la ayuda de otros Ángeles, lo que la ataría a Ziegler de por vida, situación que no tengo porqué recordarles es una verdadera condena en vida, asimismo, Angela debe entrenar y prepararse para lograr que su sangre pueda ser suministrada a todos los que integramos esta organización para consagrarse como un verdadero Ángel Guardián, por lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia ella puede ser la enfermera particular de una soldado suicida"-

-"Jack, ambas iban a morir"-

-"¡No me vengas con eso Gabriel! ¿¡Me vas a decir que habiendo estado bajo la protección de un verdadero Ángel Guardián y siendo rescatadas por veteranos de guerra, LAS DOS IBAN A MORIR!? Sí vas a intentar mentirme, por lo menos deberías esforzarte un poco más"-

-"Jack…"-

-"Nada de Jack, Reyes… ¿Te crees que no he investigado y leído el historial de la soldado Amari?, podrá haber sido condecorada por más de una proeza siendo tan joven, pero su perfil es el de una perfecta suicida, y esto ha ido demasiado lejos"-

-"Señor"-

-"Y tu Willhem, no tengo idea de lo que le hayas metido en la cabeza a la soldado Amari, pero está claro que bajo tu cuidado no tendrá probabilidades de sobrevivir a una guerra real"-

-"Señor"-

-"¡NO!, mi decisión está tomada, una vez que ambas se recuperen, se presentarán ante mí y les serán asignados equipos de entrenamiento totalmente diferentes, por lo que no podrán estar juntas bajo ninguna circunstancia "-

-"Pero señor, ellas ya han hecho el pacto, separarlas no cambiará nada y habiendo sucedido esto, lo que queda es que trabajen en el vínculo que han creado, de lo contrario sus cuerpos también podrían ser afectados "-

-"Esto no es una negociación Willhem, no tenemos la tecnología para deshacer el pacto que han hecho, pero aún podemos trabajar para que ellas cumplan con el destino por el cual han nacido"-

-"Señor…"-

-"Es todo, retírense"-

 **Habiendo dado la espalda a dos de sus más cercanos colaboradores…**

 **Sintiendo la ira aún correr por su cabeza…**

 **Una última advertencia era dicha…**

-"Y una cosa más, ninguno de ustedes, en especial tú Wilhem, debe decirles o siquiera insinuarles que han hecho un pacto de sangre, por lo que harán todas sus actividades con normalidad y llegarán al fin de este entrenamiento sin ningún otro percance ¿Entendido?"-

-"Entendido"-

-"Retírense"-

 **Con el sonido de una puerta automática abrirse y cerrarse para dejar salir a los que sus órdenes habían recibido…**

 **Pensando al fin se encontraba solo para dejar salir el resto de su enojo…**

 **Una gruesa voz se escuchó en el lugar…**

-"Jack…"-

-"No Gabe, ambas son potenciales que no podemos perder"-

-"No las perderemos, tan solo realizaron un pacto del cual desconocían su existencia, no es que hayan hecho una travesura"-

-"Aun así, son demasiado jóvenes, les quedan cuatro años de entrenamiento y todo puede cambiar, de las dos es Ziegler la que me preocupa más, derivado de sus informes, no sabemos si terminará este entrenamiento o si lo dejará todo, y tú sabes que una vez que el pacto se ha hecho, la vida del soldado depende de su Ángel Guardián, ¿Qué pasará con Fareeha? ¿Sufrirá como nosotros al perder a su Ángel? Y si esto sucede, ¿Acaso ella podrá encontrar la compatibilidad que logró por pura casualidad en otra persona?"-

-"Uno de los grandes secretos de la organización es su tecnología para controlar la sangre genéticamente cultivada de los Ángeles Guardianes, para que esta pueda ser suministrada a un gran numero de personas y pueda compartir con ellas de manera temporal su poder de regeneración, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que el Ángel Guardián no puede hacerlo solo, y necesita de un soporte orgánico que garantice su propia vida para que pueda continuar con su labor, por lo que un Ángel está obligado a unir su existencia de manera permanente con la persona que acepte ser ese soporte orgánico, y esto solo puede lograrse con el intercambio de sangre mutuo, el primero para un Ángel y el soporte en cuestión, que para ello, debieron haber alcanzado una compatibilidad de por lo menos 70% a nivel biológico/molecular, y por lo que vi, ellas han superado ese umbral… así que Jack"-

-"..."-

-"Sabiendo esto, ¿Por qué crees que Fareeha es la única que podría sufrir un gran daño colateral?"-

-"..."-

-"Sí Amari es como tu dices una "soldado suicida" o también llega a abandonar la organización, el Ángel será irremediablemente arruinado y con ello, miles de vidas serán privadas de ayuda…"-

-"Es verdad"-

 **Interrumpiendo a su colega y amigo…**

 **Dirigiendo sus pasos a una cristalina pared que le daba la vista del ocaso convirtiéndose en noche…**

 **El comandante en jefe respondía directamente…**

-"Tienes razón Gabe y esto solo refuerza mi idea de que esto ha sido un gran error, pues no tengo que explicarte que los Ángeles a pesar de no poseer la fuerza de la batalla, son recursos sumamente valiosos para esta organización y es por eso que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a una, mucho menos cuando hemos pasado cerca de 20 años criándolos, muy diferente a un Guerrero que puede ser reemplazado o bien, puede ser mantenido a salvo si llega a dimitir en su labor, lo que convierte a los Ángeles en las verdaderas Reinas del tablero de Ajedrez de la guerra, a final de cuentas, ellos nacieron por y para los demás…"-

-"¿Te estás escuchando Jack?, estoy seguro que lo sabes, pero no estamos criando mártires en lugar de héroes, y por si lo has olvidado, yo no recuerdo que nuestro Ángel fuera uno, pues ella siempre luchó hasta el final a nuestro lado y con determinación"-

-"Yo no digo que sean mártires, digo que son la pieza más valiosa para nosotros"-

-"Y yo te digo que ellos no son piezas, Ana nunca lo fue"-

 **Habiendo mencionado el nombre de la que para ambos significaba gran parte de su mundo…**

 **El comandante en jefe contenía la respiración un momento, sin poder responder hasta que su amigo volvió a tomar la palabra…**

-"Ella siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarnos y a su vez ella lo fue todo para nosotros, ¿Te crees que una persona que puede llegar a ser así de especial como lo fue Ana, merece ser tratado como peón o sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad, despojándolo de su libre albedrio, su conciencia y su ser?"-

-"..."-

-"Te desconozco Jack"-

-"..."-

-"Ziegler proviene de una familia cuyos padres se sacrificaron por el mundo, y de acuerdo con los análisis realizados ella ha logrado alcanzar un 100% de compatibilidad con Fareeha, un hecho que ni siquiera nosotros logramos alcanzar con Ana, por lo que no veo por qué tu estúpido miedo y tus irracionales prejuicios, así como tu insana tendencia a usar a todos como recursos deban contradecir estas verdades"-

-"..."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con que no sean informadas de lo que han hecho, ya que aunque sea una mera ilusión no creo que sea correcto quitarles el privilegio de la libre elección y es verdad que aún tienen cuatro años para seguir construyendo su camino, pero no puedes separarlas por completo o de lo contrario, lo que ya has vislumbrado terminará por cumplirse y entonces de verdad que habremos perdido"-

 **Sin mucho que pudiera decir…**

 **Con más pensamientos de los que quisiera tener en un momento así…**

 **El comandante en jefe solo podía limitarse a contemplar el basto horizonte en busca de las respuestas…**

-"Por lo menos déjalas vivir en el mismo lugar, apoyaré la idea de que el resto de sus actividades se realicen por separado, pero ahora más que nunca debemos apostar por todas las posibilidades de éxito y hacer que ambas terminen siendo los recursos que necesitaremos en un futuro…"-

 **Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintió tantos sentimientos…**

 **E igualmente hacía mucho que su amigo y anteriormente superior no le hablaba con tanta elocuencia…**

 **Así que liberando un largo suspiro…**

 **Dejando ir la ira que al fin se había apaciguado…**

 **El comandante en jefe tomaba su ultima decisión del día…**

-"¿Por qué será que nunca te cansas de llevarme la contraria?"-

-"Por que ese es mi trabajo, de lo contrario, quizá ya hubieras enloquecido"-

-"Claro, seguro ya habría sido consumido por la egolatría"-

-"Bueno, si me lo preguntas, una estatua tuya en el patio ya dice por sí solo que padeces de narcicismo crónico"-

-"¡Agh! ¡No de nuevo con la estatua!"-

-"Afróntalo Jack, no dejaré de molestarte con eso hasta que mandes a quitarla o se caiga de vieja"-

-"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo"-

-"Claaaaro, olvidaba a tus lamebotas personales, representantes de a las naciones que necesitan de un "símbolo" al cual poder idolatrar"-

-"¿Algún día pararás?"-

-"No en esta vida"-

-"Me pregunto sí aún viviré demasiado"-

-"Mientras yo sea quien cuide de tu espalda, puedes apostar a que así será perro"-

-"Jhe… Eso pensé… En fin, ¿Se lo dirás?"-

-"¿Qué? Y a ¿Quién?"-

-"Lo de la asignación especial de dormitorio"-

-"Pensé que tu querrías el honor"-

-"Ya que tu abogaste por una compañera de cuarto, creo que lo mejor sera que tú lo hagas"-

-"No puedes hablar en serio"-

-"Vamos, será un momento hermoso, con lo bien que se te dan los niños, seguro que te mueres por hacerlo"-

-"Como siempre… Jack… Eres un rencoroso"-

-"Aquí estaré esperando, ansioso de escuchar cómo fueron las cosas"-

-"Sí, sí, sí, con su permiso, comandante"-

 **Y sin más…**

 **Habiendo logrando una nueva consigna en contra de su voluntad…**

 **Para su sorpresa…**

 **Mientras solicitaba por comunicador el informe del estado de salud de la niña a la que visitaría, muy dentro de su ser un brote de nervios surgió…**

* * *

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

* * *

 **En una de las salas de recuperación de una de las secciones médicas de Overwatch…**

 **Habiendo sido informada del bienestar de su compañera que al igual que ella hace unos minutos, aún permanecía inconsciente…**

 **Una conversación más civilizada se desarrollaba…**

-"Te pasas, no era para tanto"-

-"Sí piensas que un brote psicótico no era demasiado, entonces seguro que aún necesitas otra compostura, una que con gusto puedo hacer otra vez"-

-"Alférez"-

-"¿Qué? Seguro que hasta he hecho más fácil su trabajo doctor"-

 **Ese era un hecho innegable…**

 **Aunque claro, también era algo que un profesional de la salud jamás aceptaría…**

-"De cualquier forma, es una suerte que su poder de regeneración sea capaz de curar golpes así y aún más después de todo lo que pasó"-

-"¿Le parece?"-

-"Bueno… pues…"-

 **Distraído por el irracional comportamiento del par de jóvenes que no podían guardar la compostura en una sala de curación…**

 **El doctor en turno que caía en cuenta que estaba hablando de más…**

 **Intentaba encontrar una rápida salida a su indiscreto comentario, pues informado por sus colegas de lo que habían descubierto en el par que había llegado inconsciente después de tan grande incursión, por instrucciones del alto mando todo debía mantenerse en secreto…**

 **O al menos así sería hasta que el comandante Reyes dijera lo contrario…**

-"Ángel Guardián, Alférez"-

-"Comandante"-

 **Y como si la respuesta a su necesidad de salida se hubiera cumplido…**

 **El segundo comandante de la gran organización a la que pertenecían se manifestaba en el momento perfecto…**

-"Comandante, señor"-

-"En descanso Zaryanova, usted también Amari"-

 **Vestido con uniforme militar de colores grises y negros, con una chaqueta negra sin mangas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de imponente mirada y gesto que parecía enojado, el comandante daba sus órdenes a los presentes, dirigiéndose en segundo lugar al Ángel que también tomaba posición de descanso…**

-"¿Cuál es el estatus de la soldado Amari?"-

-"Estable y saludable"-

-"Bastante impresionante"-

-"Para un aprendiz de Guerrero, no tanto, sus cabezas duras son difíciles de romper"-

-"¡Já-ajajaja!"-

 **Provocando una sonora carcajada del comandante que ni aún así parecía cambiar su aterrador gesto, dejaba sorprendidas a las jóvenes que solo se miraban entre sí…**

-"Muy gracioso Ángel, ahora retírese, necesito hablar con la soldado Amari"-

-"Entendido"-

-"Usted también Zaryanova"-

-"Señor, sí señor"-

 **Y con las órdenes bien dadas…**

 **El comandante del lugar se quedaba a solas con la soldado que permanecía erguida en su asiento…**

-"Así que… ¿Se siente mejor soldado?"-

-"Señor, sí señor"-

-"Me alegra"-

 **Una sincera declaración…**

 **Una que podría sacar de balance a cualquiera que conociera al comandante de cerca…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Para la soldado que reconocía el rostro de uno de los más cercanos amigos y compañeros de su madre, a solas se permitía sonreír un momento, sabiendo no debía quebrar el protocolo en ningún instante…**

 **Pues a pesar de todo…**

 **Su mentor y su propia madre le habían enseñado que cualquier gesto o sentimiento de familiaridad fuera del entorno privado estaba prohibido y por tanto reprobado…**

-"Ahora… si ya se encuentra en condiciones para levantar su trasero de la cama, vístase y repórtese conmigo a las afueras de la puerta oeste del segundo domo de prácticas"-

-"¿Señor?"-

-"La asignación de su habitación ha sido cambiada"-

 **Dando la espalda…**

 **Encaminándose a la salida…**

 **Una última pregunta lo detenía…**

 **Pues la soldado que pronto cambió su semblante por uno de preocupación, pensándose en graves problemas, se permitió cuestionarlo a pesar de las posibles consecuencias…**

-"Señor, ¿puedo saber la razón?"-

-"No hasta que lleguemos al lugar que le he indicado"-

-"Entendido"-

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después…**_

* * *

 **Cambiada, con pantalones negros deportivos y sudadera del mismo color, habiendo atado su cabello en una coleta, la soldado que sentía su cuerpo pesado, producto del movimiento y la recuperación, se presentaba ante el comandante que la observo un momento y comenzó a caminar seguida de la soldado que permanecía en silencio, sin saber a dónde se dirigían…**

-"Soldado Amari"-

-"Señor"-

-"¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado en donde se encuentra el hogar de un soldado?"-

-"¿Señor?"-

 **De extraña pregunta, sin más visión que la espalda del comandante que continuaba caminando por un largo sendero blanco…**

 **La nostalgia de aquella pregunta tocaba una parte sensible de su ser…**

-"Señor yo…"-

-"Está bien, puedes dejar la formalidad, ya estamos bastante lejos de cualquiera que pueda escucharnos"-

-"Gabe"-

 **De tenue llamado…**

 **Evocando lejanos recuerdos en los que ambos jugaban mientras la madre y amiga se ocupaba de otros deberes…**

 **La soldado y comandante se permitían volver a esos tiempos en los que todo parecía más feliz…**

-"Mi madre… me enseño que… el hogar es aquel en donde las personas que son más queridas para ti se encuentran…"-

-"Y siempre tuvo la razón… aunque no siempre estuvimos de acuerdo con ella…"-

-"..."-

-"El mundo no siempre fue seguro y sigue siendo así en muchas partes, pero gracias al trabajo de tu madre y de muchos otros, ahora podemos hablar de tiempos de paz o de por lo menos la esperanza de que siempre sea así y se extienda a todos los rincones de la tierra, pero para lograr eso, en alguna parte de nuestro camino decidimos que algo tan banal y humano como el deseo por un hogar debía ser algo totalmente prohibido e inalcanzable para personas como nosotros… aunque… tampoco era algo que nos molestara, éramos jóvenes e intrépidos, sin pasado ni futuro…"-

-"..."-

-"Pero el tiempo pasó y nos hicimos mayores, nos forjamos en el calor de la batalla, conocimos a un sin número de personas y nuestros ideales cambiaron así como nuestras prioridades… y luego…"-

-"..."-

-"…viniste tu…"-

-"..."-

-"No hace falta decir que para tu madre el mundo que una vez conoció cambió por completo y la vida que siempre llevó hizo que repensara todo a su alrededor, dirigiendo su esperanza y su deseo de proteger lo que para ella se convirtió en el tesoro más grande del mundo…"-

-"Gabe…"-

-"No te estoy culpando, sé que ya has pasado por mucho dolor y también sé que la vida que tienes y la que deseas para el futuro no es la que tu madre hubiera querido para ti, sin embargo, así me vaya al infierno por contradecirla, el mundo que una vez imaginamos y por el que diario trabajamos, es uno en el que todos puedan sean libres de decidir sobre su vida y eso también te incluye a ti pequeña Amari"-

-"Gabe, yo…"-

-"Hemos llegado"-

 **Deteniendo su caminata…**

 **Llegando a la entrada de una residencia apartada de las bases principales…**

 **En medio de un gran terreno rodeado por grandes árboles y pastizales…**

 **En la obscura noche, aquello se vislumbraba hermoso…**

-"Comandante esto es…"-

-"Su hogar pequeña Amari"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Bien, antes de que diga cualquier cosa, recordemos que aún soy su superior y debe escucharme como tal"-

-"Señor, sí, señor"-

-"Está era la casa de la teniente Ana Amari y en esta casa formó una familia con la que soñaba vivir una vida feliz, pero las responsabilidades que la ataban nunca le permitieron separarse de su deber, sin embargo, la pasión que tenía por su trabajo nunca fue mayor a la que tenía por su familia, pues su devoción y cariño hacia su única hija hicieron que deseara la vida tranquila que ella nunca pudo tener"-

-"..."-

-"Soldado Amari, su madre nunca deseo que su camino se volviera el mismo que el de ella, sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera evitar, y aunque siempre estuvo ocupada con el deber nunca perdió de vista su sueño de darte un lugar al que siempre pudieras regresar"-

-"..."-

-"Este es su regalo y aunque solo sea una pequeña parte del legado de su amor por usted, y yo como un fiel amigo que desea cumplir lo que ella nunca pudo realizar, es mi deseo y una orden el que a partir de este momento tome posesión de lo que por derecho es suyo"-

-"Señor… yo…"-

-"Soldado esto último no se lo digo como su superior, sin embargo, no podemos separarnos de la realidad y mientras usted no sea un Guerrero consumado, tendrá que utilizar la instalación como un recluta más, por lo que deberá seguir las mismas reglas que los jóvenes en los complejos de aprendices"-

-"¿Señor?"-

-"Debe respetar el toque de queda, cero actividades inherentes a las relacionadas con el descanso, el estudio o el entrenamiento, en otras palabras, no fiestas, únicamente podrá ocupar la residencia las 24 horas en días de descanso, periodos vacacionales y circunstancias extraordinarias de reposo por enfermedad o lesiones, por lo que deberá acatar todos los horarios establecidos y protocolos de conducta… ¿Alguna duda?"-

-"Comandante yo… no sé qué decir…"-

 **De gesto conmovido, con un nudo en la garganta por los recuerdos y las palabras de su comandante y amigo de juegos en otro tiempo…**

 **Fareeha escuchaba lo que su comandante decía…**

-"No es necesario que diga algo soldado, esta es su casa y como favor personal, me haría feliz que la usara como tal, ahora, pase a instalarse y recuerde que debe ser puntual en todas sus actividades"-

-"Pero señor, aún no he hecho mi itinerario ni los trámites requeridos para…"-

-"No será necesario, ya todo está arreglado, sus clases, sus actividades, todo lo encontrará en la residencia"-

-"Pero señor yo…"-

-"¿Acaso cree que podemos esperar más de 24 horas a que usted despertara de su dulce sueño?, por si lo ha olvidado, esta organización no espera a débiles y holgazanes"-

-"Sí señor"-

-"Ahora, si me disculpa, ya me he ausentado mucho de mis actividades y perder el tiempo de esta manera no puede ser permitido, así que… mientras yo vuelvo a mis obligaciones, espero use su tiempo libre para realizar lo pertinente y tome posesión"-

-"Gracias señor"-

 **Con una rara despedida…**

 **Dejando a la soldado que contemplaba el lugar con añoranza…**

 **Habiendo avanzado apenas unos pasos…**

 **El comandante Reyes regresaba su mirada un momento para comunicar algo que por poco olvidaba…**

-"Ah, y una cosa más…"-

-"¿Señor?"-

-"La soldado Ziegler, será tu compañera de dormitorio"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 **De notoria sorpresa…**

 **Sin siquiera haber considerado en algún momento el tener un compañero o una compañera de dormitorio…**

 **La noticia le causaba desconcierto…**

-"Estoy seguro que ya lo sabe, pero aquí pugnamos por reforzar el lazo que todos deben tener para poder desempeñarse de manera adecuada en combate, por lo que solemos asignarlos en las mismas habitaciones, sin embargo, debido a esta condición excepcional, usted tendrá que compartir..."-

-"Quiero que venga conmigo"-

-"¿Soldado?"-

 **Interrumpiendo al comandante del lugar**

 **Tomando la palabra por primera vez en toda la conversación…**

 **El comandante quedaba a la expectativa de lo que la hija de su colega ausente tenía para decir…**

-"Señor… no pretendo romper las leyes de la academia y no puedo más que sentir agradecimiento por permitirme estar en el lugar al que muchas veces pude llamar hogar mientras mi madre vivía, así que no tengo por que negarme a la compañía y poder compartir un sitio al que otra persona también podrá llamar hogar es una grata noticia para mi"-

 **De mirada decidida…**

 **Sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la soldado que no parecía inconforme con su asignación…**

 **El comandante contestaba la extraña declaración…**

-"Bien, porque de cualquier forma no tenías opción, e iba a darle su asignación a la soldado Ziegler el día de mañana en la tarde, pero antes de que eso ocurra, yo le asigno como misión pedírselo primero"-

-"Espere, ¿Qué?"-

-"¿Que? ¿Te piensas que por ser uno de los dos comandantes de este lugar puedo obligar a cualquiera a vivir en donde sea?"-

-"Bueno pues…"-

-"¡Pues claro que puedo!"-

-"Sí… por supuesto…"-

 **De incrédulo mirar…**

 **Con la sensación de estar siendo burlada…**

 **La soldado que permanecía inmóvil observaba el gesto burlón del comandante que continuaba con su designación…**

-"Pero es un buen ejercicio para ti, de alguna forma debes fortalecer tus relaciones interpersonales"-

-"Comandante, de que.."-

-"¿Que? ¿Te crees que no estoy al tanto de tu desapego por la sociedad? Sin duda haber viajado por tanto tiempo te ha hecho perder el interés por permanecer en un solo sitio y por tanto desarrollar apego por los que te rodean, cosa que si me preguntas no veo mal, al contrario, me recuerdas a nosotros de jóvenes"-

-"Señor"-

-"Pero el mundo ya no es lo que solía ser, por lo que no podemos permitir crezcas de esa manera y por tanto desarrollar esos vínculos es parte de lo que debemos lograr en esta organización"-

-"..."-

-"Así que sí, ésta es una orden soldado, usted debe lograr que la alférez Ziegler acepte su designación antes de que yo se lo comunique en persona"-

-"Sí señor"-

-"Por ahora, aprovecha el tiempo para respirar de nuevo en casa, evocar algunos recuerdos y prepararte para lo que será tu vida de ahora en adelante, junto con tu nueva compañera"-

-"Gracias señor…"-

-"Bien, me retiro"-

 **Y así…**

 **Retomando su camino…**

 **Guiado por el blanco sendero y las luminosas estrellas del firmamento…**

 **El comandante del lugar, dejaba a la soldado que no perdió tiempo en ingresar a la casa que una vez compartió con su madre en** **periodos en los que ella no debía ni podía viajar…**

 **En situaciones en las que debía mantenerse en los cuarteles generales y que, a pesar de todo, quería se sintiera como un hogar para la que ahora regresaba…**

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"-

 **Lo primero que pudo decir al abrir la puerta y contemplar todo se encontraba en su lugar…**

 **Tal cual como lo había dejado la ultima vez que estuvo con su madre…**

 **Y aunque los años habían pasado…**

 **Era notorio que la residencia había sido cuidada y aseada periódicamente…**

 **Así que…**

 **Sin temor de recorrer el lugar al que una vez llamó hogar…**

 **Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia principal…**

 **Intentando evocar algunos recuerdos…**

 **Lo que para su sorpresa…**

 **En lugar de ellos…**

 **Lo primero que vino a su mente, fue el rostro moribundo de la que pronto sería su compañera…**

-"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarás?"-

 **La duda la molestaba…**

 **Y la información que le habían dado sobre su bienestar había sido bastante genérica…**

 **Por lo que solo podía sentir preocupación…**

 **Después de todo…**

 **Ella lo había prometido…**

 **Había prometido que la protegería…**

 **En este caso…**

 **¿Cómo podría saber si había cumplido su promesa si ni siquiera había podido verla?**

-"No está bien…"-

 **Por supuesto…**

 **Nada estaba bien…**

 **¿Cómo podía regocijarse en momentos así, sin haber comprobado si su compañera de equipo se encontraba realmente bien?**

-"Inaceptable"-

 **Así era como lo sentía…**

 **Por lo que no pudo resistirlo más…**

 **Y sin darse cuenta en que momento…**

 **Pronto se vio saliendo del lugar para dirigirse en busca de la que no sabía al fin había recuperado la conciencia y se encontraba en el dormitorio que se le asignó de manera temporal…**

* * *

 **20 minutos después…**

* * *

 **Habiendo revisado los informes de las ultimas altas médicas que se encontraban disponibles en las pantallas de las secciones médicas…**

 **Y preguntado a más de un oficial por la posible ubicación de su futura compañera…**

 **Fareeha llegaba al pie de una puerta en un edificio que albergaba a los nuevos reclutas…**

-"Bien… ya estoy aquí…"-

 **Sin saber que hacer exactamente…**

 **Con una inexplicable sensación de nervios formar un nudo en su estómago…**

 **La soldado que mantenía su dedo en lo que parecía era un botón de timbre, no se movía de su lugar ni realizaba acción alguna pues no encontraba las palabras para comenzar con lo que era su nueva misión…**

 **Hecho que pronto se vio resuelto en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió de manera inesperada dejando ver a una rubia vestida con una sudadera blanca y pantalones deportivos negros que llevaba consigo una enorme maleta…**

-"¿Angela?"-

-"¿Fareeha?"-

 **Por supuesto…**

 **La aprendiz de Ángel no esperaba ver a su compañera frente a su puerta, justo cuando planeaba hacer lo impensable…**

-"Ángela tu…"-

-"Lamento no haber ido a verte en cuanto desperté…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Pero me alegro de que estés bien y también te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi"-

 **Directa y sin rodeos…**

 **Así eran las primeras palabras que al fin intercambiaban fuera de un conflicto…**

 **Sin embargo, para Fareeha todo le era claro…**

 **La situación...**

 **La actitud…**

 **El lenguaje corporal…**

 **La prisa…**

-"Tú… ¿Planeas irte?"-

-"No quería que vieras esto"-

-"Pero… ¿Por qué?"-

-"No estoy hecha para ser un Ángel Guardián"-

-"No lo sabes"-

-"Claro que sí"-

-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no has hecho más cosas?"-

 **Bloqueando la salida…**

 **Provocando cierta irritación en la que sentía el tiempo se le iba y por tanto su huida era retrasada…**

 **La frustración se acumulaba…**

-"Tu no sabes nada de lo que he hecho o lo que he vivido"-

-"Es verdad pero…"-

-"¡Tan solo déjame ir!"

 **De grito exasperado…**

 **Y lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…**

 **La soldado que contemplaba algo sumamente familiar en el Ángel que no podía contenerse, no pudo evitar su propia reacción…**

 **Por lo que…**

 **Antes de que alguien más apareciera en escena y contemplara todo lo que ocurría…**

 **Con cierto temor de que si todo continuaba de esa manera podrían ser acusadas de quebrantar la paz de los dormitorios...**

 **Fareeha tomó la maleta del Ángel cuya sorpresa no se hizo esperar…**

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"¡Ven conmigo!"-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Solo acompáñame"-

-"No puedo, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"-

 **Resistiéndose a los penetrantes ojos que la observaban como si su alma pudieran ver…**

 **Con la ira creciendo en su interior…**

 **En ningún momento Angela esperó lo que su compañera le respondió…**

-"Por qué no puedo dejar a alguien cuya esperanza está obviamente extraviada"-

 **Una extraña afirmación…**

 **Sin nada con lo que pudiera contradecir tales palabras…**

 **De un momento a otro, el Ángel que había quedado petrificado, sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya, al mismo tiempo que sintió era jalada para ser dirigida a un lugar al cual por una extraña razón no se resistió al ser llevada...**

-"Ven conmigo"-

 **Fueron las ultimas palabras que registró su cerebro antes de verse a si misma caminando a un lado de la que cargaba su equipaje en medio de un blanco sendero teniendo como panorama en el cielo un estrellado firmamento…**

-"Sabes…"-

-"..."-

-"Hace mucho tiempo, en este lugar existió una familia de guerreros cuya cabeza principal no quería su descendencia continuara con el mismo camino que por generaciones todos habían recorrido…"-

 **Comenzando una vaga historia…**

 **Con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar a la que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos…**

 **Fareeha continuaba en espera de captar la atención de su compañera…**

-"Sin embargo, antes de ver cumplido su objetivo, la cabeza de la familia pereció en una de las tantas guerras que éste mundo ha visto…"-

 **Con la ultima frase que había llegado a sus oídos…**

 **La frágil aprendiz de Ángel dirigía su mirada a la que continuaba caminando mientras observaba las estrellas del firmamento...**

 **Por lo que una pregunta fue inevitable…**

-"¿Qué pasó con la descendencia de esa familia?"-

-"A pesar de tener presente el último deseo de su amada líder el dolor por su pérdida era demasiado, por lo que siguieron el mismo camino de la guerra, esperando un día encontrar paz que pudiera aliviarlos o en su defecto… lograr la venganza..."-

-"Eso suena a algo muy absurdo"-

-"¿Verdad que sí?"-

-"No entiendo como se puede buscar la paz en el conflicto, y aún más, contradecir un deseo de la persona que tanto querían"—

-"Para ellos, eso era lo más lógico, después de todo, pensaban que si continuaban por el mismo camino podrían aliviar el dolor que les consumía al cumplir con el objetivo de vida que dejó inconcluso la cabeza, pero lo que encontraron fue muy diferente a lo que buscaban…"-

-"¿Diferente?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"¿En qué sentido?"-

-"En su búsqueda por aliviar el dolor que les consumía, cumpliendo al mismo tiempo su sueño de seguir con los pasos que una vez la cabeza de familia negó fervientemente, encontraron que el mundo que una vez vio la cabeza de familia era totalmente diferente a la realidad que vivían y que lo que su líder quería evitarles era el dolor de perder a los que más querían… sin embargo…"-

-"..."-

-"Contemplar el dolor en otros que al igual que ellos habían perdido lo que más amaban en el mundo, motivó a la descendencia a continuar el mismo sendero que la cabeza no quería recorrieran, sin embargo, en adelante, no sería por satisfacción propia o por ideales de vacío heroísmo, sino por intentar evitar en otros el mismo dolor que una vez ellos sintieron… encontrando así que la empatía era una mejor razón para seguir adelante que la propia venganza…"-

-"¿A qué es lo que quieres llegar? ¿Quieres convencerme de que no abandone? ¿Es eso?"-

 **Deteniéndose un momento en el sendero….**

 **Apretando sus puños fuertemente…**

 **Con la sensación de su corazón endurecerse…**

 **Más de un sincero sentimiento encontraba salida después de años de guardarlo para sus adentros…**

-"¡Yo no pedí nacer como un Ángel Guardian!"-

-"..."-

-"¡Y tampoco pedí ser parte de las guerras sin sentido que han arrebatado miles de vidas!"-

-"..."-

-"¡Tampoco quise que mis padres se sacrificaran por gente que aunque les agradecieron, jamás les importó que una niña se quedara sola en el mundo!"-

-"..."-

-"¿!Entonces por qué!? ¿¡Por qué debería ser todo aquello que todos quieren cuando nadie en el mundo le va a importar mi propia vida!?"-

-"..."-

-"¡Por años he deseado abandonar todo a mi alrededor! ¡Olvidarme de todo lo que me ata! ¡E ignorar las consecuencias de hacer todo lo que deseo!"-

-"..."-

-"¡Y ahora que ya no tengo razón para continuar, habiendo comprobado que no tengo el talento ni la habilidad para continuar! ¿¡Por que debería quedarme!?

 **Sin más alternativa…**

 **De cristalinas lagrimas…**

 **Conmoviendo a la soldado que podía sentir y entender el dolor de la persona que con el corazón expresaba su odio por las guerras que al igual que ella le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo…**

 **Una respuesta encontraba salida…**

-"Nunca nadie tendrá el control sobre tu vida, ni sobre tus decisiones, cual sea tu origen o tu destino, siempre serás tú la dueña de ti misma, pero para poder demostrar eso y defenderlo siempre existirá la necesidad de pelear…"-

-"Yo… no puedo aceptarlo…"-

-"Lo sé… y lo entiendo, pero en el mundo no todos podrán entenderse con solo hablarlo, sin embargo, siempre será mejor estar en el bando de los que podemos marcar la diferencia que ser la víctima de la vida y esperar a que el mundo cambie por sí solo"-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"-

-"Que sí tu decides venir conmigo, y continuar con esta travesía, te aseguro que encontrarás tu propia valía ¡Y te demostraré que podemos hacer grandes cambios en el mundo! Pero por favor… no te rindas"-

-"¿Como me pides que no lo haga?, si no tengo lo que se necesita… y apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie por el simple hecho de que mi genética me sostiene… con esto, ¿Cuál es el cambio que yo podría hacer en el mundo?"-

 **De triste mirar…**

 **Sin poder soportar por más tiempo la firme mirada de la soldado que la observaba con esperanza…**

 **Angela pronto sintió una mano tomar su barbilla para alzarla y encarar a la persona que tenía más para decirle…**

-"Mi madre…"-

-"..."-

-"Ella era un Ángel Guardián como tu…"-

 **Una declaración que pronto captó la atención de Angela que prestó toda su atención a la soldado que retiró su mano para continuar con su relato…**

-"Pero ella no era cualquier Ángel, era un híbrido, una persona como ninguna, con habilidades de Guerrero y un don para curar"-

-"Tu madre era muy especial"-

-"Ahora se piensa así de esas personas, pero en su tiempo ella era lo conocían como un error en el sistema"-

-"No puedo imaginarlo"-

-"Yo sé que no, pero ahora un híbrido es lo que se considera preciado, sin embargo, no todos pueden ser así, yo no puedo…"-

-"¿Qué intentas decirme?"-

-"Que personas como yo, necesitamos de personas como tú, sé que no somos tan especiales como los que nos precedieron y te entiendo, entiendo el dolor de perder lo que más amas en la vida y con ello tu lugar en el mundo, tu hogar y todo lo que conlleva una familia, pero es precisamente por eso que no deseo que alguien más pase por lo mismo"-

-"Fareeha… yo"-

-"No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, pero al menos date la oportunidad de descubrir si tu camino es el correcto ya que con huir no arreglaras nada…"-

-"..."-

-"Y si tu aceptas… yo te prometo que estaré para ti en todo momento y te ayudaré a descubrir aquello que aún tienes perdido…"-

 **De fuertes palabras…**

 **Con un sentimiento desconocido crecer en su pecho…**

 **Sabiendo aquellas promesas le incitaban a conocer aquello que había evadido por años...**

 **Angela no tuvo más que curiosidad de lo que podría descubrir…**

-"Recuperarás tu lugar en el mundo y encontrarás lo que de verdad puede hacerte feliz"-

-"..."-

-"Así que… si le das una oportunidad a la organización y por supuesto a lo que ahora te digo, el lugar al que quiero llevarte es el sitio al que si tu así lo deseas puedes llamar hogar…"-

-"¿Hogar?"-

-"Sí, el pedazo de mundo al que siempre puedes regresar o refugiarte sí lo necesitas"-

-"…yo…"-

-"Tan solo di que aceptas"-

 **Seducida por la intensa mirada que con certeza la observaba…**

 **Influenciada por la iluminación de las infinitas estrellas del firmamento…**

 **Con la sensación de haberse perdido en un camino que desde hace mucho tiempo recorría sola…**

 **Una mano se extendía para intentar sacarla del abismo que por tanto la había consumido…**

 **Y que con ello…**

 **A pesar de tener un momento de vacilación...**

 **Pensando en todo lo que se le había dicho...**

 **Una chispa de esperanza surgía para tomar la oportunidad…**

 **Y aceptar aquello que con una firme promesa le era ofrecido…**

-"Acepto…"-

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios…**_

De antemano agradezco a todas aquellas personas que sigan esta historia y aún más que dejen un comentario que me haga saber si es de su agrado o si es todo lo contrario para continuar mejorando, sin más, reciban muchos saludos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Con especial atención:**

 **Tarukistark:** De antemano te agradezco mucho que continúes con esta historia y que tomes un momento para dejarme un comentario, pues son precisamente estos los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, aunque si no ha sido así, también con mucho gusto haré lo posible por seguir mejorando, ¡saludos!

 **Nekito:** ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De casualidad eres la artista de dibujos pharmercy y Moira?, si es así, de antemano quiero expresar que es un honor leas esta narración y si no es así, igualmente es un honor que me leas, por lo que espero siga siendo de tu agrado y podamos seguir conversando. ¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Primer día…**

* * *

-"Acepto"-

 **Eso era lo que había dicho…**

 **Y estando al pie de una hermosa casa de dos pisos en medio de un vasto terreno que mostraba al frente un amplio jardín y en la parte trasera un conjunto de grandes y gruesos árboles…**

 **Solo hasta ese momento…**

 **La bella aprendiz de Ángel Guardián se preguntaba…**

 _ **¿Qué era lo que había hecho?**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que había aceptado?**_

 **No podía concebir como en un momento de vacilación había accedido a tal propuesta... aún cuando su determinación era la de huir y no mirar atrás, sabiendo** **que de tan solo intentarlo las consecuencias serían terribles, entendiendo que por su naturaleza y las circunstancias de su vida, ella ya era prácticamente propiedad de la organización y por tanto, su escape incluso antes de intentarlo, era una acción destinada al fracaso…**

 **No obstante, apartando tales verdades…**

 **Su decisión ya había sido tomada…**

 **Por lo que en esos momentos más de una insistente pregunta pasaba por su mente…**

 _ **¿Por qué había aceptado?**_

 _ **¿Porque se había dejado llevar y detenido en medio de la noche en un camino a un rumbo desconocido a contemplar y escuchar a una joven cuyo mirar parecía ver muy adentro de su ser?**_

 _ **¿Por qué de pronto la idea de tener un hogar de nuevo le pareció irresistible?**_

 _ **¿Y por qué la promesa de ser ayudada a encontrar su lugar en el mundo repentinamente parecía ser la respuesta a todo lo que una vez esperó de la vida?**_

 **No lo sabía…**

 **Y francamente no lo entendía…**

 **Pero para la joven aprendiz de Ángel, los problemas para dar respuesta a todas las dudas que surgían de su propia decisión parecían disiparse en el momento en el que su compañera la llamaba fijando su mirada en ella…**

 **Notando en el proceso un gentil gesto que en tan solo un instante pareció eclipsar al hermoso firmamento…**

-"Bienvenida"-

 **Fue lo primero que Fareeha dijo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta de la residencia para dejar entrar primera a su nueva compañera…**

-"Esto es…"-

-"Nuestra casa"-

 **Y en verdad eso era lo que parecía…**

 **Una casa…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **El que su compañera hubiera dicho "nuestra", le llenaba el pecho de un cálido y extraño sentimiento…**

-"¿Cómo es esto posible?"-

 **Una duda bien fundada, pues no sabía que los reclutas pudieran tener residencias en lugar de habitaciones en los complejos para soldados…**

-"¿Recuerdas la historia que te contaba hace un momento?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"Yo soy esa descendencia… y la dueña de esta casa era mi madre…"-

-"…"-

 **Un suave gesto que delataba tristeza…**

 **Y una mirada que se perdió por un momento entre los rincones de lo que parecía era la estancia del lugar al mismo tiempo que la joven guerrera hablaba…**

-"Mi madre fue miembro activo de Overwatch desde que era muy joven y debido a que su país siempre estaba en guerra halló su libertad al unirse a la organización sirviendo con lealtad y honor hasta el último de sus días"-

 **Sin algo que pudiera decir…**

 **Percibiendo la ironía de la vida manifestarte de otra manera en otra persona que a diferencia de la aprendiz de ángel que sentía la organización la tenía atrapada, c** **on sorpresa escuchaba una versión muy diferente de la vida que siempre conoció…**

-"Sus días pasaban entre conflictos, misiones y celebraciones de victoria, muchos otros fueron tristes y frustrantes, pero esa era la vida que ella había elegido y en algún momento pensó que así sería por siempre…"

-"…"-

-"Hasta que se enamoró y decidió engendrar una vida…"-

-"Fareeha, tu…"-

-"Así es... Yo soy esa vida…"-

 **Escuchando atentamente…**

 **Dando la espalda a la estancia para contemplar a su compañera que se hallaba recargada en el marco de la puerta…**

 **Angela percibía la mezcla de sentimientos que su compañera expresaba con cada palabra…**

-"Ella y todos los que siempre me rodearon dijeron que el camino que yo quería era uno en el que nadie debería desear estar…"-

-"…"-

-"Y yo jamás pude aceptar o entender lo que ella y los demás querían para mi… hasta el día en que la perdí…"-

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué?"-

-"¿Por qué elegí este camino?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Porque conocí la vida que una vez mi madre vivió…"-

-"¿Y eso no era razón suficiente para querer elegir algo más?"-

 **Para la que también había vivido la perdida de sus padres por los conflictos globales, lo que su compañera le decía le era incomprensible, pues…**

 **De haber estado en su lugar y habiendo tenido la oportunidad como ella…**

 **Seguramente habría elegido alejarse de todo…**

-"No si la paz y la felicidad que pueda obtener es a costa de otras personas como mi madre"-

 **Una impactante respuesta…**

 **Una que bien sabía era aquella que una vez quiso el mundo reconociera en el sacrificio de sus propios padres y que de manera inesperada...**

 **Aquella joven de pardos ojos debelaba con total claridad...**

-"Yo sé que ella no habría querido que siguiera sus pasos y también sé que intentó darme la vida que ella nunca tuvo, pero olvidó decirme que todo esto tiene un alto precio… uno que en nuestro mundo se paga con sangre y sacrificio…."-

 **Crueles e innegables verdades, que hacían el corazón de Angela sintiera opresión…**

-"Así que… habiendo nacido con el privilegio de la libre elección, decidí tomar el camino de la que me antecedió para asegurarme de que todos tengan la misma oportunidad de elegir con libertad en un mundo en el que la guerra no deba ser un camino en el que seamos atrapados o se tenga que elegir para sobrevivir…"-

-"…"-

 **Con un nudo en la garganta…**

 **Con la sensación en sus ojos de lágrimas acumularse…**

 **Angela atinaba a desviar su miraba para bajar su cabeza y seguir escuchando a su compañera, que poco a poco se acercaba a ella…**

-"Sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que para que esto pueda hacerse realidad era necesario tomar decisiones que nadie más tiene el poder o la voluntad de tomar, y es por eso que estoy en este lugar, persiguiendo un sueño que no cualquiera puede lograr…"-

-"…"-

-"No obstante… a pesar de todo, mi madre siempre me mostró que nada es imposible y si a mi futuro quiero agregarle la paz y la felicidad con la que todos sueñan, entonces también puedo hacerlo, y esta casa es la prueba de ello, de que nada es imposible, de que se puede trabajar por el mundo que imaginamos y por nuestra propia vida… y eso… eso es lo que quiero demostrarte…"-

 **Sin poder contenerlo más…**

 **Habiendo guardado silencio mientras su compañera hablaba…**

 **Sin querer levantar la cabeza con la intención de ocultar su aflicción…**

-"Esta casa… es un hogar"-

-"Fareeha"-

-"Y ahora es nuestro hogar"-

 **Sintiendo una cálida mano tomar su mejilla para limpiar las pocas lágrimas de su tristeza y levantar su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía otro brazo la rodeaba para brindarle un necesario abrazo...**

-"Angela…"-

-"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Porque me has traído contigo? y ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"-

-"No llores…"

-"Tu y yo apenas y nos conocemos y es como si esperaras demasiado de mi cuando ni siquiera yo espero poder lograr algo estando en este lugar…"-

 **Afianzado aún más su abrazo…**

 **Sin poder detener las lágrimas que por sí solas recorrían el rostro del bello ángel…**

 **La mirada de Fareeha captaba toda la atención de la joven que abrumada se sentía…**

-"Escúchame por favor, esto que has llevado toda tu vida, esto que sientes… impotencia, frustración, dolor, desilusión e ira, son cosas con las que todos lidiamos y pareciera que en momentos específicos de nuestras vidas cobran mayor fuerza, pero si de algo sirve, te puedo decir que tú puedes elegir entre dominar cada una de estas sensaciones o rendirte ante ellas…"-

-"…"-

-"Y si te he dicho todo esto no es porque espere algo en particular de ti o por que quiera que aceptes mi respuesta y mi elección como tuya…"-

-"¿Entonces… por qué?"-

-"Porque desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude evitar notar en tu mirada que hay algo que buscas con desesperación y desde entonces no pude apartar esa impresión de mi mente y después de la misión que tuvimos, lo he reafirmado, es por eso que quiero que vivas conmigo, porque deseo que encuentres tu propia respuesta y de esta manera tengo la seguridad de que encontraras tu propia valía y tu lugar en el mundo, pues de nada servirá que todos a tu alrededor veamos tu potencial si tú misma no puedes verlo…"-

-"Fareeha, yo…"-

 **Absorta en las palabras de la que se reusaba a dejarla rendirse…**

 **Recibiendo cada oración con el corazón…**

 **El ángel que vulnerable y confundida vivía, volvía a ser silenciada por su compañera…**

-"No tengas miedo de lo que podrías llegar a ser, ni de lo que podrías ser capaz de lograr, con paciencia y esfuerzo, hallarás aquello que esperas…"-

-"Yo…"-

-"Además… como has aceptado venir conmigo, así como te lo prometí, siempre estaré para ti en todo momento y en lo que necesites"-

 **Limpiando los últimos rastros de un triste llanto…**

 **Fareeha dejaba de abrazar a la joven que tallaba sus ojos con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para expresar una sola respuesta…**

-"Gracias…"

-"No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor deja que te muestre lo que tenemos"-

 **De amplia sonrisa y con los ánimos un poco más calmados…**

 **Habiendo conocido en primer lugar la estancia del lugar…**

 **Fareeha comenzaba con un tour explicativo para su nueva compañera…**

-"Son dos plantas, en la parte de abajo encontraras, sala, comedor, cocina, baño y dos cuartos que fungen como despacho y gimnasio, puedes tomar el despacho como tuyo si lo quieres o bien, en la parte de arriba hay tres habitaciones, baño y un domo"-

-"¿Un domo?"-

-"Te lo mostraré, pero aún no, continuemos, vamos arriba"-

 **Subiendo unas escaleras cercanas a la entrada, llegando hasta el segundo piso de la residencia, Fareeha mostraba cada uno de los cuartos disponibles, en los cuales solo uno contaba con un par de camas, pues era la habitación en la que antes la joven dormía con su madre…**

-"Aún debo arreglar muchas cosas, pero esta será tu habitación, por el momento dormiremos en la misma, pero no te preocupes, tienes tu propia cama y una vez que ordene el resto de cuartos tendrás el tuyo también…"-

-"Es increíble…"-

-"Como verás, es bastante amplia, por lo que sí hay un momento en el que no desees ver o estar con alguien, incluyéndome a mí, puedes encerrarte en tu propio mundo"-

-"Fareeha, no puedo, esto es demasiado, ¿Cómo piensas cambiar tanto por tan solo tenerme aquí?"-

-"Por qué es lo que mereces Angela, eres mi compañera y como te lo he dicho antes, ahora este también es tu hogar"-

-"Faree…"-

-"Además, las normas en los cuarteles de entrenamiento de Overwatch son claras, las condiciones de residencia para cada uno de los reclutas deben ser de absoluta igualdad, sin distinción de condición o clase social, así que es lo justo"-

-"Gracias"-

-"No se diga más, por hoy debemos descansar y prepararnos para mañana ya que el comandante Reyes me ha dicho que nuestras actividades deben comenzar a la par con el resto de los reclutas, así que, es mejor que revisemos la correspondencia"-

-"Bien…"-

-"Dejare tus cosas en el dormitorio"-

-"Gracias"-

 **Y con mil cosas que ordenar, tanto la aprendiz de ángel como la guerrera dispusieron todo para descansar, no sin antes revisar una serie de papeles que les fueron entregados para informarlas de sus próximas actividades, en los cuales encontraron que ninguna coincidiría y el único momento en el que podrían verse en un día sería al anochecer en su hogar…**

* * *

 _ **7 horas después…**_

* * *

 **Una hermosa mañana…**

 **De esplendorosos rayos de sol que iluminaban el blanco sendero que habían recorrido la noche anterior…**

 **Con un nuevo día en el que oficialmente iniciarían con la etapa final de su respectivo entrenamiento…**

 **Un par de jóvenes caminaban en silencio en dirección a la base principal para incorporarse a sus respectivas actividades…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **El silencio que mantenían resultaba ser incómodo para cierta rubia que notaba diferente a su compañera en comparación del día anterior…**

 **Así que sin resistirlo un momento más…**

 **El bello ángel se aventuraba a preguntar…**

-"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Sí… Claro…"-

-"¿Segura?"-

-"Por supuesto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"No… por nada… es solo que… te ves cansada"-

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Sí…"-

 **De gesto ausente, con notorias ojeras…**

 **La aprendiz de ángel observaba en su compañera las marcas de un mal descanso…**

-"¿Sientes alguna molestia?"-

 **Parando en el camino…**

 **Logrando Fareeha se detuviera apenas dos pasos por delante…**

 **Angela se acercaba nuevamente para levantar su brazo y llevar su mano a la frente de la que el contacto repentino la tomó por sorpresa, sin saber estaban verificando tuviera algún signo de fiebre o complicación…**

 **Después de todo…**

 **Ambas habían salido de cuidados intensivos y la joven aprendiz bien sabía que podrían existir secuelas de la recuperación, las cuales, para asombro del rubio ángel, no parecían ser la causa del aspecto y actitud de su compañera que notaba con su tacto gozaba de gran salud…**

 **A excepción de un sonrojo que a pesar de su bronceada piel resaltaba, u** **n signo que sin duda ponía en alerta a una preocupada aprendiz de doctora y nerviosa a una guerrera que por la cercanía apreciaba los bellos ojos azules de su compañera...**

-"¿Segura que no sientes alguna molestia o dolor?"-

 **Insistiendo en las posibles consecuencias de la recuperación de su compañera,** **Angela se acercaba cada vez más para revisar a la que de manera inexplicable pronto sintió su corazón acelerar con aquel acto…**

 **Provocando la guerrera tomara la mano que en su frente reposaba y así detener el avance del ángel que no dejaba de observarla y escuchaba un extraño balbuceo de la morena...**

-"No, no, no… Es solo que…"-

 **Sin saber que decir…**

 **Con la repentina necesidad de hallar una buena excusa…**

 **Fareeha no pensó mucho en su respuesta…**

-"Estaba nerviosa… ya sabes… primer día y tanto que conocer…"-

-"¿Nerviosa?"-

-"¿Te parece raro?"-

-"No… es solo que… No pareces el tipo de persona que se pondría nerviosa por cosas así"-

-"Já ja… Te sorprendería"-

-"Bueno… es un alivio… por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguna secuela por el tratamiento al que fuiste sometida"-

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, no, no… me siento de maravilla"-

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Claro… no recuerdo lo que me hayan hecho… pero sin duda fue algo muy efectivo, ¿Tu qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes?"-

 **Esa era una buena pregunta…**

 **Y con cero recuerdos de los últimos momentos previos a su despertar en la base principal después de haber perdido el conocimiento en medio de las ruinas del edificio en las que fue hallada…**

 **Angela tenía la sensación de haber experimentado algo extraordinario o** **al menos su cuerpo le decía que había algo muy diferente en ella…**

 **Y se preguntaba si se debía al tratamiento que había recibido de emergencia o** **a la extraña sensación de comodidad y calidez que sentía a un lado de su compañera que la confortaba cada que tomaba su mano como lo hacía ahora...**

-"Me siento bien"-

 **Una escueta respuesta con un gesto sereno acompañado de una suave sonrisa que Fareeha pronto entendió le respondían de manera sincera…**

 **Dejándolas así en un momento de silencio y contemplación que en la noche anterior no se habían podido permitir…**

 **Hasta que la joven aprendiz de médico cayó en cuenta de lo incomodo que podría resultar para su compañera que se le quedase viendo ensoñada al notar tantos bellos detalles a la luz del sol…**

 **Sin sospechar que en realidad ambas se encontraban en la misma burbuja…**

-"Se… se nos hará tarde…"-

-"Cierto… Tenemos que seguir…"-

 **Tomando distancia nuevamente…**

 **Con la cálida mano de Fareeha soltar la de la doctora que un pinchazo sintió en el corazón al dejar de sentir el tacto de su compañera…**

 **Ambas retomaron su camino en silencio, sin saber que para la guerrera de pardos ojos, su objetivo de desviar la conversación había funcionado…**

 **Pensando así en la verdadera razón por la que en realidad no había dormido y se notaba tan cansada en esa mañana…**

 **Pues una vez instaladas en el dormitorio que compartirían de manera temporal…**

 **Habiendo elegido sus respectivas camas en esquinas opuestas una de la otra, listas para dormir…**

 **No habían pasado ni tres horas en las que Fareeha concibió el sueño, cuando fue despertada por gritos desesperados provenientes de la joven que dormida suplicaba por su vida al mismo tiempo que sollozaba por sus padres…**

 **Síntomas inconfundibles de trastornos por estrés postraumático…**

 **Una afección que ya había visto antes en muchos otros durante su entrenamiento básico…**

 **Con la diferencia de que con su nueva compañera era incierto deducir desde cuando lo padecía y que a pesar de haber tomado las medidas necesarias acercándose a ella para moverla y sacarla del trance, las reacciones se volvían más frecuentes, por lo que no hubo más opción que dejar que esta continuara su curso natural de sueño, resistiendo las consecuencias…**

 **Verdadera razón por la cual su aspecto no era el mejor en aquella esplendorosa mañana…**

 **Lo que a su vez agregaba una nueva cosa a la lista de cosas por ayudar a su peculiar compañera de ojos celestes…**

-"Por cierto, te sienta bien el azul"-

 **Regresando a la tierra…**

 **Atendiendo a la conversación que volvía a comenzar…**

 **Fareeha recibía un cumplido inesperado…**

-"¿Tú crees?"-

-"Me agrada más que tu uniforme negro"-

-"Es un cambio radical, lo sé, pero creo que a ti te queda mejor"-

 **Vestidas de pantalón azul zafiro, chaqueta del mismo color, camisa blanca, zapatos y corbata negra, ambas utilizaban el uniforme estándar para los nuevos reclutas que comenzaban con su primer día rumbo al final de su entrenamiento…**

 **E inmersas en su primera charla fuera de conflictos y dramas…**

 **Muy cerca de la entrada del domo más cercano en donde se separarían para acudir a sus respectivas lecciones…**

 **Su atención fue fijada en un joven que con un grito llamó la atención de ambas reclutas…**

-"¡Angie!"-

-"¿Lucio?"-

 **Corriendo a su encuentro…**

 **Presenciando como el gesto de su rubia compañera cambiaba de la tranquilidad a la felicidad…**

 **Una extraña sensación se formaba en el estómago y pecho de Fareeha que presenció incomoda la escena…**

-"¡Lucio!"-

-"¡Por Mondata! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!"-

 **Observando un cariñoso abrazo en el que Lucio y Angela expresaban la alegría mutua de volver a encontrarse después de días sin saber el uno del otro…**

 **Fareeha escuchaba todo mientras que al mirar la escena, tenía la terrible sensación de conocer a la persona que parecía… ¿Llorar?...**

-"Angie… Por dios, estuve muy preocupado todo este tiempo, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar antes de salir a la misión y cuando supe que habías resultado gravemente herida… yo…"-

-"Lucio… estoy bien…"-

-"Pero… ni siquiera me dejaron verte y cuando te asignaron cuarto tampoco me dejaron saber tu ubicación… temía lo peor…"-

-"No… tranquilo… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte por mi…"-

 **Derramando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad…**

 **Fareeha pronto se acercó para remediar la situación con el objetivo de hacer hasta lo imposible para que el ángel que prometió cuidar dejara de llorar…**

 **Sin esperar que el joven que se separaba del abrazo la viera y reconociera de inmediato…**

-"¿Fareeha?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"¿Se conocen?"-

-"¡Fareeha! ¡Pero qué alegría volver a verte!"-

 **Sin poder reconocer del todo al joven que se acercaba a ella entusiasmado…**

 **La joven Guerrera intentó hacer uso de todas sus neuronas en busca de hacer sinapsis y reconocer al joven que de estatura más baja le ofrecía una mirada ilusionada y una amigable sonrisa...**

-"Desde Guiza, solo supe de ti por las noticias que eventualmente llegaban sobre reconocimientos a jóvenes talentos"-

-"¿Guiza? ¡Guiza! ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Lucio!"-

-"El mismo que viste y calza"-

 **Habiendo logrado recordar al fin al joven moreno que en 2 años parecía haber cambiado demasiado, al observar que ya que no parecía el mismo enclenque que había visto en el campo de batalla viendo ahora a un joven cuya condición física parecía haber mejorado por la ligera musculatura que podía detallar en su uniforme y rasgos faciales más duros producto de la experiencia vivida, Fareeha al fin compartía la alegría de un reencuentro…**

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Sabía que si seguía adelante volvería a encontrarte! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!"-

-"Hombre, ¡A mí no me sorprende! Sabía que tenías lo necesario, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a encontrarnos"-

-"Ahm… Disculpen, pero… ¿De dónde se conocen?"-

 **Obviamente descolocada…**

 **Sin poder entender cómo era posible que ese par se conociera…**

 **Angela miraba confundida la escena, mientras lucio prácticamente se había lanzado a los brazos de la Guerrera que por su altura destacaba de entre los dos y que en esos momentos recibía la muestra de felicidad que significaba encontrarse con un compañero de batalla…**

 **El primero que tuvo cuando enfrentó su primera misión…**

 **Todo para separarse y poder explicar juntos la razón…**

-"Angie… Te presento a la persona que salvo mi vida hace 2 años en Guiza e hizo que abriera los ojos y le diera el sentido correcto a mi vida…"-

-"¿Cómo dices?"-

-"Ella es la soldado de la que tanto te hable"-

-"¿La que te salvó dejándote en trincheras?"-

-"Así es"-

-"No lo puedo creer…"-

 **Haciendo memoria…**

 **Recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que su amigo le habló por mucho tiempo en donde alababa a la soldado que sin importar el peligro o el riesgo hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar a su pelotón resultando la heroína de la batalla, con la diferencia de que, a comparación de otros, esta nunca se regocijó en sus proezas resaltando el único logro de haber salvado a otros…**

 **Angela siempre pensó que todo aquello eran delirios de su amigo que obviamente había resultado muy afectado de la primera misión en campo que experimentó y agradecido con la vida de haberse salvado se lo atribuyó a algún soldado que igualmente había resultado ileso por un milagro, por lo que jamás imaginó que el destino la llevaría a conocer a la misma persona…**

-"Es un verdadero gusto volver a verte Fareeha Amari y un honor tener la oportunidad de estudiar a tu lado"-

-"Lucio, para por favor, creí haberte dicho que no había sido nada, debemos estar agradecidos por una segunda oportunidad, eso es todo"-

-"Tu no cambias y esa modestia tuya tampoco"-

 **Con más de una alegría a su alrededor…**

 **Habiéndose encontrado con su mejor amigo y en el proceso descubierto que su nueva compañera era más que una buena persona…**

 **Angela sentía una rara sensación en su corazón al mirar a la soldado que parecía avergonzada al recibir tantos halagos del amigo que parecía más que feliz con el reencuentro…**

 **Lo que a su vez trajo una pregunta bien justificada por parte del moreno aprendiz de ángel…**

-"Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?"-

 **Habiendo llegado juntas por el mismo sendero…**

 **El joven hacia una pregunta que fue respondida al unísono por el par que lo veían sonrientes…**

-"Somos compañeras de cuarto"-

-"¡Por mondata! ¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo!"-

-"Jajaja, quizá así sea"-

 **De delicada risa y gentil sonrisa que expresaba la gracia y felicidad de la rubia que no había hecho tales gestos desde que llegó a la base principal de Overwatch…**

 **Fareeha no pudo evitar querer continuar viendo más de tan bellos gestos y sin pensarlo continuó con la amena charla sin detenerse a pensar en la hora…**

 **Hasta que una imponente figura llegó por detrás y la tomó por el cuello en un agarre de brazo que hizo se pusiera rígida y sus amigos ángeles se asustaran por un momento…**

-"Faaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeehaaaaa"-

 **Vestida con el mismo uniforme que el resto de nuevos reclutas…**

 **Con una estatura mayor por cabeza y media a Fareeha…**

 **El par de ángeles miraban confundidos la escena en la que la imponente mujer mantenía sujeta a la morena que se retorcía al mismo tiempo que desordenaban su cabellera a manera de saludo…**

-"¡Zarya!".

-"Necesitaba ver como estabas pero como siempre, parece que haces todo por perder el tiempo y te recuerdo que tenemos clases y llegarás tarde si sigues jugando al aire libre"-

-"¡No estoy jugando!"-

-"ohhh, ¿En serio? Desde hace un rato te veo jugar y parlotear con estos angelitos, si eso no es perder el tiempo, ¿Entonces qué es?"-

-"¡Ya, déjame! ¡Juro que ya íbamos a clases!"-

 **Zafándose al fin del asfixiante agarre…**

 **Sujetando su cuello que pronto fue revisado por la rubia que no reprimió un instinto que por alguna razón surgió al verla adolorida y cuya acción no pasó desapercibida por el joven que no había visto una reacción similar en su amiga antes, prestando a su vez atención a la fortaleza andante que parecía gritar sin pena ni gloria a la que ya veía el sermón venir…**

-"Te acaban de dar de alta y ya andas por la pradera molestando gente"-

-"¡Pero no estoy molestando a nadie!"-

-"Síiiii, claaaaroooo"-

-"De cualquier forma ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Vine por una de mis compañeras de clase"-

-"¿eh?"-

 **Descolocando a Fareeha que pensaba en discutir más con su amiga, aquella declaración hacía surgir la duda…**

-"¿Cómo dices? ¿Tenemos clases juntas?"-

-"Sí, aunque no por ahora"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Vaya, creo que te dieron duro en la cabeza o al menos lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera te tomaras la molestia de revisar las listas de grupos de las clases que tomarás de ahora en adelante"-

 **Por supuesto…**

 **El único golpe en la cabeza que Fareeha había recibido en las últimas 48 horas había venido de su amiga y aunque en esencia ese no era el problema…**

 **Era cierto que no había revisado las listas a conciencia pues solo se había limitado a ver con su compañera si entre ellas compartirían alguna clase…**

 **Un detalle que ahora la tomaba desprevenida…**

-"En fin, señorita Ziegler, un gusto verla de nuevo y aún más que compartiremos clases"-

-"¿¡Eh!?"-

 **Sorprendiendo a los presentes…**

 **Habiendo dejado a un lado a su amiga que estupefacta contemplaba como su enorme amiga se había acercado a su compañera de cuarto para extenderle la mano…**

 **Fareeha no podía creer lo injusta que era la vida…**

-"Eso quiere decir que…"-

-"Desde ahora compartiremos diariamente tres de las seis clases que tenemos al día, por lo que será un verdadero placer estar con tan agradable persona"-

 **Era claro que para Angela todo aquello también le sorprendía ya que al igual que Fareeha solo se había limitado a buscarla a ella y a su amigo con el cual también compartiría tres clases vespertinas y bueno… no era como que conociera o quisiera compartir más actividades con más personas…**

-"Aleksandra Zaryanova, no habíamos tenido el gusto de presentarnos, pero soy la mejor amiga del remedo de águila que tienes por compañera de habitación"-

-"¿¡Y tu como sabes de eso!?"-

-"¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?, el comandante Reyes me informó de que tendría una nueva compañera de cuarto, después de todo a la mía la aislaron por revoltosa"-

-"Gabe…"-

-"En fin… ¿Nos vamos?"-

 **Provocando una pequeña risa en la rubia doctora que le daba gracia toda la situación…**

 **Angela extendía su mano para saludar a la mejor amiga de su compañera de cuarto y que a pesar de su tosca apariencia le daba la impresión de que para ser una persona cercana a la Guerrera también debía ser una buena persona…**

-"Es un gusto Alexandra"-

-"Puedes llamarme Zarya, así me llaman mis amigos"-

-"Je je, entonces me tomaré el atrevimiento Zarya"-

-"En ti hasta suena bonito que lo digas"-

-"Gracias, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre"-

 **De amables modales y gentil sonrisa…**

 **Angela parecía socializar muy bien con la enorme chica que se divertía con la situación ya que podía ver de reojo la indignación de su mejor amiga que no podía creer estuviera siendo mortalmente ignorada y apartada de su nueva compañera…**

 **Todo bajo la atención de cierto chico que también era ignorado y que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, su amiga se mostraba relajada y hasta podría decir que… alegre… ante un par de personas que bien pasaban por desconocidas…**

 **Un hecho insólito que no hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos…**

 **Por supuesto, los detalles de cambios tan radicales en su amiga serían el tema de conversación una vez que sus actividades coincidieran por la tarde y tuviera la oportunidad de hablar a solas…**

 **Mientras tanto, l** **as despedidas eran inevitables…**

 **O al menos así sería, no sin antes un último pedido por parte de Fareeha que solo podía observar a su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación retirarse juntas…**

-"¿Te veo en la tarde?"-

-"Me temo que no tendremos clases juntas tampoco en ese horario"-

-"Lo sé, pero al terminar… ya sabes… podemos regresar juntas"-

 **Un pedido fuera de lo común…**

 **O al menos así era para la que conocía a la perfección a la guerrera que parecía impaciente y hasta emocionada…**

 **Caso contrario del ángel que, aunque no le parecía una petición descabellada, tampoco parecía emocionarle o considerarlo necesario…**

-"Yo puedo regresar sola, memoricé el camino"-

-"Sí… entiendo…"-

 **De gesto cual cachorro abandonado que asombro a la imponente Zarya que esperaba por seguir su rumbo, pronto se dio cuenta que el ángel también había notado cierto desánimo que hizo corrigiera de inmediato su primera respuesta…**

-"Aunque… nunca se sabe… quizá haya detalles que no pude ver bien en la noche… así que no creo que sea mala idea regresar juntas…"-

 **Sin duda…**

 **Era una mañana de sorpresas…**

 **Para los respectivos amigos de cada una, los gestos y palabras que se dedicaban Angela y Fareeha, salían por mucho de las conductas que estaban acostumbrados a ver…**

 **Por un lado…**

 **Lucio no podía creer lo flexible que Angela se estaba mostrando ante personas que apenas y había conocido, en especial con Fareeha que parecía no poder negarle una petición, cuando bien sabía que ella en especial ponía un particular esfuerzo por alejarse del mundo en general…**

 **Y por el otro lado, Zarya que a pesar de saber que su amiga era amigable y carismática, jamás había visto que mostrara apego por otro ser humano o animal el tiempo suficiente como para querer atender cada necesidad que se le presentase…**

 **Muchas dudas y nada de tiempo para resolverlas…**

-"¡Perfecto! Entonces… ¿Te veo aquí en cuanto todo termine?"-

-"Claro…"-

-"¡Hecho! ¡Suerte en tu primer día!"-

-"Gracias… igualmente"-

 **Y con una extraña despedida en la que Fareeha se separaba enérgicamente del par y con la promesa de un reencuentro al final del día con su compañera de habitación...**

 **Ambas desaparecieron por un camino contrario al que tomaría con el joven Lucio que pronto reveló que también sabía que tomaría tres clases con ella por lo que esperaba encontrarla en su respectiva aula y nunca pensó que su reencuentro se llevaría antes de tiempo y en una bella mañana…**

-"Vaya… ¡Pero qué buena suerte! Al menos iniciaré conociendo a alguien"-

-"Dudo que haya alguien que no te conozca"-

-"¿Pero de que hablas?, aquí nadie me conoce, todos somos reclutas de diferentes partes del mundo, las únicas personas que quizá me reconozcan sean las que alguna vez tomaron clase conmigo en la academia de Asia o compartieron un campo de batalla"-

-"No debería sorprenderte, pero tus hazañas son muy famosas entre los novatos"-

-"Jajaja, basta, eso no es verdad"-

-"Fareeha… Muchos como yo que hemos compartido un campo de batalla contigo jamás dejamos de saber de ti y todo lo que has logrado hasta el momento es inspirador, es un honor y una fortuna poder estudiar a tu lado…"-

 **De sinceras palabras…**

 **Y cierto nerviosismo…**

 **Lucio hablaba lo mejor que podía con la persona que desde hace dos años consideraba su mayor ejemplo a seguir y por tanto a la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo…**

 **Por lo que al saber que compartiría clases con ella, su ser sentía ferviente emoción…**

-"Lucio, me alagas, en verdad, pero la afortunada soy yo al poder compartir clases con personas tan talentosas que han llegado a la cima de este lugar por su propio pie para poder convertirse en verdaderos héroes y es por ello que pienso dar lo mejor de mí para poder estar a la altura de personas tan increíbles como tú"-

 **Nobles palabras que enaltecían a tan increíble guerrera y que solo podían causar más admiración en el ángel que continuaba escuchando a la guerrera que parecía ubicar el letrero del recinto al que pronto entrarían…**

-"No tengo ni la menor duda de que encontraremos muchos retos y conoceremos muchas más personas con las que podamos compartir ideales, así que espero podamos ser amigos y sobrevivir al entrenamiento, así que… puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites"-

 **Habiéndose detenido frente al salón en el que tomarían su primera clase del día…**

 **Fareeha extendía su mano al joven que una vez más se encontraba inspirado por la guerrera que además de una mano, le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa que no dudó en corresponder, cerrando así un pacto e iniciando una amistad que perduraría por más de una vida…**

 **Sin saber que, en otro extremo de la enorme base militar en la que iniciaban su primer día…**

 **2 horas después…**

 **Un rubio ángel ya experimentaba su primera frustración del día…**

 **Con las respectivas presentaciones hechas e incorporada en lo que sería su lugar el resto del año…**

 **Angela escuchaba atenta la conclusión de su primera clase…**

-"Y recuerden reclutas, seis cursos son los que deben completar al finalizar el año, por lo que cubrirán dos turnos, en el matutino tendrán tres lecciones, historia militar, artes bélicas y defensa personal, las cuales deberán cursar con alumnos de todas las áreas que componen la estructura de nuestra institución, Guerreros, Escudos, Científicos y Ángeles, todos deberán adquirir y perfeccionar las habilidades de dirección y supervivencia, en la tarde tendrán tres lecciones más y estas serán especializadas y específicas de sus respectivas áreas, por lo que solo podrán tomarlas con las personas afines a sus habilidades, así que esto es todo, les deseo el mejor de los éxitos y espero verlos al final del primer año"-

 **Palabras definitivas…**

 **El itinerario no era sorpresa para alguien que hubiera tomado la precaución de haberse informado antes de llegar a la academia…**

 **Y para Angela que llevaba tanto tiempo negándose o evadiendo responsabilidades de campo, aquello no resultaba una sorpresa…**

 **El problema se encontraba con un compañero en específico que tuvo la desgracia de ver y enterarse de que tendría que compartir las tres primeras clases con dicho individuo por todo un año…**

 **El cual… al parecer… jamás había pisado una academia militar en toda su vida…**

 **Algo muy raro para un recluta que haya podido llegar a la base principal de Overwatch para completar su entrenamiento…**

 **Y que a su vez…**

 **Resultaba ser el mismo bravucón que buscaba pelea en el puente y la razón por la cual había conocido a Fareeha en primer lugar…**

-"Ange"-

-"No me digas Ange"-

-"Entonces Angie"-

-"¿Puedes parar?"-

-"Si no puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿Entonces por tu apellido?"-

 **Su reino por qué mejor no le dirigiese la palabra aquel sujeto…**

 **Pero eso no podía ser…**

 **Estando en un mismo grupo y con dos clases más por delante…**

 **Su esperanza moría y suplicaba porque Zarya dejara de conversar con el profesor que ya se retiraba y al parecer le pedía ciertos encargos para la siguiente lección, para que de esta forma tuviera con quien refugiarse y pudiera evitar cruzar palabra con semejante gañan…**

-"Por mi apellido está bien, pero por favor, solo si es verdaderamente necesario"-

-"mmm, ¿Y si necesito que me expliques lo de las clases?"-

-"Acaban de decirlo"-

-"Pero no me quedó claro"-

 **Era obvio que aquel sujeto buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle…**

 **Y aquello realmente comenzaba a desesperarle…**

-"Hay más a los que puedes preguntarles"-

-"Pero quiero que tú me lo digas"-

 **¿Qué acaso no conocía la cortesía o la decencia siquiera?**

-"No tengo tiempo"-

-"Vamos, no tardaré mucho en comprender ¿O será que sigues molesta por lo de antes?"-

 **¿Y cómo no estarlo?**

 **De por sí su entusiasmo y encanto por estar en una escuela bélica no era su sueño dorado y el hecho de tener que relacionarse con personas que no mejoraban su fascinación por la institución era la cereza del pastel que necesitaba…**

-"Ya te lo dije, no era mi intención, tu compañero se atravesó en mi camino y luego tu amiga la alta entrometida se metió en donde no la llamaban"-

 **Una única mención de su compañera de cuarto y por alguna razón, ya sentía el enojo recorrer su cabeza…**

-"Sabes que…"-

 **A punto de expresarse de muy mala manera…**

 **Con tolerancia cero al individuo que parecía esforzarse por mantener su atención…**

 **Sus intenciones pronto fueron calmadas por una imponente Zarya que apareció a un lado de ella…**

-"Shimada"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"El profesor con gusto resolverá todas tus dudas, de hecho está esperando fuera, así que ve rápido"-

-"Pero que…"-

-"No te preocupes por agradecerme, escuche a lo lejos tus berridos y pedí una audiencia por ti, ya sabes, los buenos compañeros hacemos eso, nos ayudamos unos a otros y no buscamos problemas, ¿Verdad?"-

-"…"-

 **Sin muchos ánimos de iniciar una nueva pelea…**

 **Decidido a ganar algo más que el desprecio del bello ángel que parecía aliviada de tener una amiga que interviniera por ella…**

 **El joven de obscuro cabello dejaba a un lado su explosivo temperamento para encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a la salida sin agradecer el favor y dirigiéndose únicamente al ángel que miraba en silencio…**

-"Ya te dije que lo siento, pero ya tendremos más momentos en el día para poder hablar tranquilamente"-

-"…"-

-"Hasta la próxima"-

 **Y retirándose sin más…**

 **Genji Shimada se dirigía a la salida para resolver sus dudas y esperar su próxima lección, en la cual gracias a la compañía que Angela tenía, no tuvo que cruzar más palabras con el joven y así sería por lo menos el resto del día que les esperaba…**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **En otro lugar del enorme complejo para nuevos reclutas…**

 **En la clase de artes bélicas…**

-"Tu solo debes sentarte y observar lo que hago, no necesito que me ayudes"-

-"mmm, está bien, yo te miro"-

 **En medio de una actividad por parejas ideada en un laboratorio en el cual se les había encomendado elaborar un modelo de estrategia militar en la que enfrentarían a un enemigo aleatorio en un simulador virtual…**

 **Fareeha conocía a su nueva amiga fuera de Zarya y Lucio que en esos momentos trabajaba** **con otra persona…**

-"Y bueno… que te parece sí…"-

-"No necesito tu opinión"-

-"Oook…"-

 **Sin duda, su compañera parecía del estilo profesional y analítico, todo lo que podría esperar de una científico…**

 **Pero había algo que Fareeha podía observar en aquella que trabajaba eficiente y aquello distaba mucho de solo habilidad o mal carácter…**

-"Sabes… eso podrá resistir a lo mucho cuatro ataques"-

-"No sabes de lo que hablas, esto es pura matemática, ganaremos y no tendrás que aportar tu "valiosa" opinión"-

 **Sin alguna intención de dejar participar a su compañera que ya vislumbraba los resultados…**

 **La joven que ensimismada trabajaba a toda velocidad hasta completar un modelo con 30 minutos de sobra, siendo la primera en cargar el programa para ponerlo a prueba…**

 **Fareeha observaba los cálculos hechos tomar forma para materializarlos en una tropa de 25 individuos que resistían un asalto de la representación de un batallón de 80 omnicos que como bien había predicho apenas y resistieron cuatro asaltos…**

 **Lo que pronto hizo la joven científica sintiera la frustración de la derrota, lo que hizo repensara todo para volver a trabajar aprovechando el tiempo extra…**

-"Sabes… podríamos dividir la tropa y aprovechar los terrenos"-

-"No necesito de tu ayuda… así que…"-

 **Siendo interrumpida a la mitad de su discurso rechazador de guerreros…**

 **La joven científica pronto sintió la presencia de su compañera a un lado suyo, tomando control de un tablero y teclado para ingresar una serie de códigos que modificaban su modelo original…**

-"¿¡Pero qué haces!'"-

-"Salvando nuestra nota y demostrándote que podemos trabajar en equipo"-

 **Sin muchas alternativas…**

 **Teniendo en cuenta de que su compañera era una guerra que casi le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y le doblaba el tono muscular…**

 **Muy en contra de su voluntad recibía la ayuda llevándose con ello una enorme sorpresa…**

-"Listo, hora de correr el programa"-

 **Entrando en el simulador que mostraba el mismo batallón onmico y con la tropa siendo distribuida entre riscos y dividida en cuatro grupos, pronto vieron los frutos del diseño de su estrategia con una victoria aplastante en la que el simulador fue derrotado sin ninguna baja, concediéndoles así la más alta calificación del grupo y un reconocimiento público por el tiempo récord en el que se había logrado una excelente estrategia…**

-"Lo ves, era más fácil entre las dos"-

-"Impresionante"-

-"No todos los guerreros somos cabezas duras"-

-"Eres la primera que no parece serlo"-

-"Jeje, bueno, no te negaré que tengo mis momentos"-

 **Logrando hacer sonreír a su compañera que había cambiado su despectiva mirada a una de interés y curiosidad…**

 **Fareeha extendía su mano para presentarse formalmente…**

-"Fareeha Amari, un gusto"-

-"Satya Vaswani"-

-"Lindo nombre"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Espero podamos llevarnos bien"-

-"Será un placer averiguarlo"-

 **Y de suave apretón…**

 **Fareeha se llevaba la satisfacción del día al haber podido congraciar con la que percibía era una de las mentes más grandes de su generación…**

 **Dejando así el resto de su día pasara hasta llegar al turno vespertino, en el cual encontró a su mejor amiga y le fue informada de que no le duraría el gusto ya que diariamente tendría que cambiar de grupos de entrenamiento, pues como guerrera sus clases serían dirigidas al combate y a la interacción en su mayoría con guerreros y escudos…**

 **Un día realmente largo…**

 **Lleno de ejercicios y nuevas personas…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Ni con toda la actividad realizada…**

 **Nunca pudo sacar de su mente el encuentro que le esperaba al final del día...**

 **Uno que venía acompañado del ocaso…**

-"¡Heey!"-

 **A pocos pasos…**

 **Estando sola por el pasillo que recorría…**

 **Angela Ziegler no tardó en reconocer la figura y la voz de la que la saludaba a la distancia con la misma energía con la que la había despedido, como si el día completo de entrenamiento no hubiera hecho mella en tan curiosa persona…**

-"Hola"-

 **De sinceras sonrisas que se dedicaron mutuamente al encontrarse al fin frente a frente…**

 **La caminata de regreso al hogar iniciaba con una conversación que Fareeha iniciaba…**

-"¿Qué tal tu día?"-

-"Agotador ¿Y el tuyo?"-

-"mmm, diría que interesante"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Sí… conocí a muchas personas y gané un combate virtual"-

-"Jeje, suena a que estuviste jugando"-

-"Hubiera querido, pero la compañera que me asignaron es muy seria"-

-"¿Una científico?"-

-"Bingo"-

-"Era de esperarse"-

-"Pero amable al final, no dejaba que participara en el ejercicio, así que tuve que meterme"-

-"Los científicos por naturaleza son dominantes"-

-"Y que lo digas, es una fortuna que mi conocimiento práctico fuera útil para el ejercicio"-

-"Me alegra"-

 **Atravesando el blanco sendero que con el ocaso brindaba una tenue obscuridad en la que las luces artificiales aún no eran activadas…**

 **Tanto Fareeha como Ángela observaban el tintineo de pequeñas luces pertenecientes a luciérnagas que adornaban su camino…**

-"Es hermoso"-

-"Sí…"-

 **Contemplando un minuto el espectáculo natural…**

 **Sabiendo debían llegar pronto a su dormitorio o de lo contrario estarían desobedeciendo el toque de queda…**

 **El par de jóvenes llegaban a su hogar para poder prepararse para dormir en espera de descansar esa noche para poder afrontar el siguiente día…**

 **Lo que hizo recordar a Fareeha el incidente de la noche anterior…**

 **Cuestión que no tenía idea de cómo resolvería esa noche en la que ya podía deducir que de no concebir sueño alguno… probablemente tendría serios problemas en días o semanas venideras…**

 **O al menos así sería hasta que el ángel en cuestión se mudara a su propia habitación…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Era evidente que para Fareeha esa no era la solución y menos cuando había prometido ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara…**

-"En tres días más tendremos nuestros primer fin de semana libre, así que podemos aprovechar para acomodar la casa y condicionar los cuartos que quieras usar"-

 **Estando listas para poder dormir…**

 **Habiendo tomado cada una su lugar en su respectiva cama…**

 **Fareeha miraba a una Angela que acurrucada se encontraba escuchando a su compañera en medio de la obscuridad en la cual aún podía distinguirla…**

-"Te tomas muchas molestias"-

-"No son molestias, es nuestra casa y tendrás todo lo que necesites para que la sientas como tal"-

 **De honestas palabras…**

 **Con una sonrisa que Angela aún podía distinguir…**

 **Un agradecimiento salido del corazón era expresado…**

-"Gracias…"-

-"..."-

-"Por todo"-

 **Una vez más…**

 **De cortas palabras que expresaban más de un sentimiento…**

 **Fareeha podía percibir todo lo que significaba aquello…**

 **Y al mismo tiempo, podía sentir en su pecho un extraño sentimiento que gritaba por hablar o expresar su gratitud por el simple hecho de haberla conocido…**

 **Un sentimiento extraño para alguien que apenas y comenzaba a conocer…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Antes de siquiera seguir pensando al respecto…**

 **Una despedida nocturna era dada…**

-"Buenas noches"-

 **No hubo más…**

 **Solo una despedida correspondida que daba paso a la noche de sueño que ambas necesitaban debido al cansancio que experimentaban…**

 **El cual para Fareeha apenas y había durado tres horas…**

 **No obstante…**

 **En esta ocasión…**

 **A diferencia de la noche anterior…**

 **Después de 20 minutos de sollozos y algunos gritos…**

 **Angela despertaba por sí sola, experimentando sudor frío y levantándose de su lugar para regular su respiración, la cual una vez fue calmada dejó que el bello ángel suspirara y viera a su alrededor encontrando un par de ojos que la observaban en silencio…**

-"Fareeha"-

-"¿Estas bien?"-

 **Era la pregunta obligada…**

 **Y una muy incómoda que hacía Angela recordara el hecho por el cual nunca tuvo una compañera de cuarto…**

-"Perdón… Te desperté"-

-"¿Qué?, no, claro que no, en realidad no podía dormir desde que nos dimos las buenas noches"-

 **Una mentira mal hecha que para la ágil mente del ángel no pasó desapercibida…**

-"Doble negación…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"La doble negación es equivalente a un "sí", ¿Lo sabías?"-

-"…"-

-"Las personas que mienten a menudo lo hacen así, niegan dos veces y es así como se delatan"-

 **Bajando su rostro para abrazar luego sus piernas sentada en la cama…**

 **Angela no sabía que decir o cómo actuar…**

 **Ella sabía muy bien sus problemas de sueño y lo que eso implicaba para quienes la rodeaban…**

 **Pero en medio de la obscuridad y con el pensamiento de estar en compañía de una persona tan amable que intentaba darle un hogar…**

 **Las palabras comenzaron a fluir…**

-"Ahora entiendo por qué te veías tan cansada en la mañana"-

-"…"-

-"Lo siento"-

-"Angela… no tienes que…"-

-"Siempre pasa, una y otra vez, la misma pesadilla me invade, el día en que perdí a mis padres y los tormentos por los cuales probablemente pasaron y ahora… vienen las cosas que vi durante la misión…"-

-"…"-

-"He intentado casi de todo para remediarlo, pero no hay nada que sea permanente así que… solo me queda el aislamiento… por lo que… no quiero que sufras con esto"-

 **Con la plena conciencia de lo que haría…**

 **Angela se levantaba de su lugar para tomar su almohada y un cobertor para caminar en dirección a la puerta y dirigirse a la estancia en la planta baja y tomar el resto de su descanso en el sofá del lugar para evitar perturbar aún más a la que ni una palabra más había dicho…**

 **Lo que para ella se interpretaba en la aprobación de su acción… algo que en el fondo… comenzaba a doler…**

 **O al menos así fue hasta que al pasar a un lado de su compañera…**

 **Una cálida mano tomó la suya para detener su andar…**

-"No tienes por qué irte"-

-"No podrás dormir si no lo hago y no pienso hacer que sufras esto por tres días hasta que tengamos nuestro primer descanso y movamos todo para tener habitaciones separadas"-

-"Yo no estoy sufriendo…"-

 **Una oración inconclusa que Angela estaba por completar rebatiendo tal declaración…**

 **Hasta que Fareeha se adelantó…**

-"Pero tu sí"-

 **Una afirmación que caló profundamente en una rubia que pronto comenzó a temblar por las lágrimas que no podían distinguirse en la obscuridad, pero que, por el tacto de la morena, bien podía deducir lo que pasaba…**

-"No te vayas"-

-"Si no lo hago, la pasarás muy mal"-

 **Un lamento que comenzaba a escucharse entrecortado…**

 **Y una declaración que lo negaba con perseverancia…**

-"No será así, ven…"-

 **Sin soltar la suave mano que seguía temblando…**

 **Fareeha se medió incorporaba para hacer a un lado sus cobertores y abrir espacio en la cama que ocupaba…**

-"Ven"-

 **Sin encontrar resistencia…**

 **Con un frágil ángel que en medio de la obscuridad se dejaba caer con el peso de sus malos sueños y la culpa que sentía para con la que hacía de todo para reconfortarla…**

 **Angela se dejaba guiar para introducirse en la cama de su compañera y dejarse abrazar por un momento en el cual se permitió sollozar un instante, lo necesario hasta que una hora después calmada se encontraba y en contemplación se mantenía con la que había llevado su brazo por debajo de su almohada para acurrucarla, al mismo tiempo que Angela se mantenía al costado de la guerrea sintiendo el confort y el calor que esta emanaba…**

-"¿Quieres contarme de tu sueño?"-

-"No… realmente…"-

-"Está bien, no te preocupes"-

-"Mi madre solía abrazarme de noche cuando tenía miedo de la obscuridad o un mal sueño"-

-"La mía también lo hacía"-

-"…"-

-"Pero sabes, cuando no tuve a nadie más que pudiera abrazarme por las noches y el miedo me superaba... Hallé consuelo en mis memorias"-

-"¿Memorias?"-

-"Si…"-

-"¿Y no era más doloroso?"-

-"Al principio lo era, pero cuando comencé a vivir mi vida aceptando la verdad de la ausencia de mi madre, lo que encontré es que la única forma en la que podía seguir viéndola era por medio de sus recuerdos o enseñanzas, gracias a ella pude conocer el mundo en más de una forma y aún lo sigo haciendo…"-

-"No entiendo"-

-"¿Alguna vez has visitado América del Sur?"-

-"No…"-

-"Pues tengo que decirte que algunos los paisajes más bellos y salvajes del mundo se encuentran en los países de ese continente"-

-"¿En verdad?"-

-"Así es… grandes cascadas, enormes selvas llenas de animales y tribus que conviven con la naturaleza, ¿puedes imaginarlo?"-

-"Creo que sí…"-

-"Entonces imagina esto, grandes cordilleras en las que el cielo muestra más de mil colores en su amanecer y en su anochecer… el sonido de pequeños grillos que le cantan al atardecer y le dan la bienvenida a la luna que se asoma entre grandes montes y con ello el agua de ríos y cascadas complementan el resto concierto"-

 **Reafirmando su posición al acurrucar más al ángel que por instinto se acomodaba en su lugar al mismo tiempo que imaginaba cada escenario que su compañera le describía…**

 **Angela no pudo darse cuenta el momento en el que el sueño la invadió logrando con ello quedarse completamente dormida, con la imagen del lugar paradisiaco que le había sido contado y del cual podía ver entre sueños…**

 **Alcanzando así un descanso que no había tenido en años, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un confort que no había conocido antes y que de manera consiente o entre sueños deseaba poder conservar por siempre…**

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Comentarios.**_

Ufff, ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Lamento la demora, una infinidad de circunstancias evitaron que pudiera actualizar, sin embargo, al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre, por lo que esta es una historia que deseaba actualizar lo antes posible y con ello reavivar el deseo por continuarla hasta terminar.

En fin, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que por gusto o por error han leído y aún más a todas aquellas que me han dejado comentario (Es el combustible de la inspiración y la motivación), por tanto, con especial gratitud me dirijo a:

 **Halo:** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, efectivamente es una historia en la que quisiera desarrollar aún más el contenido psicológico de los personajes, sin embargo, por el tiempo y agenda personal se me complica en ocasiones, no obstante, espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado, ¡nuevamente de corazón te agradezco y espero podamos leernos de nuevo muy pronto!

 **Akari:** Me apena tanto haber demorado tanto con la actualización y aún más con tus bellos comentarios que me animan a continuar, de corazón te agradezco los comentarios en Overship y por supuesto que aquí, así como la idea del spinoff, asimismo, espero poder seguir entreteniéndote con esta historia que seguirá un rato más, nuevamente muchas gracias. Muchos saludos y un sentido abrazo.

 **Nekitoototo:** Es un verdadero honor ser reconocida por una artista tan increíble como tú, lamento mucho la demora y solo espero que esta historia pueda seguir contando con tu atención, por supuesto, un arte tuyo sería en extremo un privilegio y aún más poder usarlo de portada ya que no cuento con una (n_nU), no obstante, fuera de ello, solo quiero agradecerte que me leas y por tanto espero poder seguir haciendo de esta narración algo interesante. Muchos saludos y un sentido abrazo.

 **Blackoctubre:** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Ojalá te siga gustando la continuación y podamos leernos muy pronto de nuevo ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Un bello sueño**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **A una hora incierta, con los primeros rayos del sol iluminar la faz de cierto aprendiz de ángel que comenzaba a despertar acurrucada entre los brazos de una joven guerrera que dormía plácidamente…**

 **Angela Ziegler abría sus ojos para contemplar con su mirada celeste el rostro más pacífico que jamás hubiera visto antes, al mismo tiempo que por instinto disfrutaba del** **calor que percibía en aquella mañana…**

 **Notando en ello la posición en la que se encontraba…**

 **Con su cabeza acomodada en el cuello de su compañera…**

 **Sintiendo el brazo que la noche anterior se había deslizado por debajo de su almohada ahora la rodeaba por completo, con la mano de la guerrera descansando en su cintura, mientras ella misma había posado su mano en el rostro de la morena, dándose cuenta en el proceso que hasta una de sus piernas había quedado encima de ella…**

 **Angela no pudo evitar emitir un delicado susurro de incredulidad ante la sorpresa que la invadía…**

-"No puedo creerlo…"-

 **Sin poder recordar la última vez en la que durmió de manera tan profunda y cómoda…**

 **No creyendo la postura posesiva que había adoptado para con su compañera que al parecer había cooperado en algún momento de la noche y con la que en esos momentos despertaba…**

 **En menos de dos segundos, Angela se daba cuenta de que la posición en la que se encontraba con su compañera de cuarto bien podría calificar como una indecorosa…**

 **Y no ayudaba el hecho de que la noche anterior ella solo hubiera vestido un short amarillo corto y una playera blanca de tirantes que en esos momentos le permitía palpar claramente con su cuerpo entero la firme complexión de la joven guerrera que, si recordaba bien, antes de dormir había vestido un short estilo bóxer negro y una holgada playera gris que en esos momentos no significaba una gran barrera para limitar todas las agradables sensaciones que ahora percibía con total conciencia…**

-"…"-

 **Ante tal situación…**

 **Habiendo terminado de despertar por completo con un golpe de calor y un acelerado corazón…**

 **Angela no podía creer la situación…**

 **No podía creer la posición…**

 **Y por si fuera poco, no supo que hacer en el momento en el que sus suaves movimientos habían logrado que su compañera también se moviera, afianzando aún más su abrazo, llevando su mano que de por sí ya estaba en su cintura a un sitio que amenazaba con cruzar la línea, provocando en la aprendiz de ángel un suspiro inesperado que pronto se convertiría en gemido en el momento en el que el otro brazo de la guerrera terminó por aprisionarla, dejando a la rubia aún más cerca del rostro de su compañera que por instinto y estando aún dormida, buscó posicionarse entre los rubios mechones para aspirar profundamente el agradable aroma…**

-"Faree…"-

 **Advirtiendo con sus sentidos la sensibilidad de su cuerpo elevarse junto a su temperatura…**

 **Angela se debatía entre hacer un esfuerzo por librarse de su cómoda prisión o ceder ante la placentera sensación que le regalaba aquella situación…**

-"…"-

 **Y es que por alguna razón…**

 **La decisión se le hizo realmente difícil…**

 **Disfrutando del calor y el tacto, aspirando el relajante aroma que su compañera desprendía…**

 **Todo le llamaba a olvidarse del mundo y perderse en el momento de comodidad…**

-"…"-

 **Si tan solo no tuvieran lecciones a las que asistir…**

-"¡Las clases!"-

 **Lanzando un gritillo que no pareció perturbar del todo a Fareeha…**

 **La hermosa aprendiz de ángel recordaba sus obligaciones…**

 **Así que…**

 **Con todo el pesar de su corazón…**

 **Angela tuvo que obligarse a hacer fuerza para apartarse de su compañera que daba muestra de sueño pesado sin despertar a pesar del movimiento…**

 **Lo que dio oportunidad a la joven de librarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama contemplando a su compañera que tenía un gesto tan adorable que sintió arrepentimiento de haberla molestado al levantarse…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Ya era tarde y un reloj de mesa indicaba que apenas y tenían tiempo de arreglarse para asistir a su primera lección…**

 **Así que…**

 **Sin más alternativa…**

 **Lamentando su próxima acción…**

 **Angela despertaba a su amable compañera picando una de sus mejillas, logrando inesperadamente con ello que Fareeha hiciera un lindísimo gesto que el ángel no pudo resistir o al menos así fue hasta que una cálida mano tomó la suya para detenerla…**

-"mm… ¿Tan necesario es que despierte?"-

-"Si no tuviéramos clases, te juro que te dejaría dormir hasta la hora que quisieras…"-

-"Es una pena…"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Estaba soñando con un bello ángel"-

 **Una honesta declaración que tomaba por sorpresa a la que repentinamente sintió de nuevo su corazón latir al mismo tiempo que contemplaba unos pardos ojos adormilados que la veían con delicadeza, dejando un momento de silencio en el que la contemplación mutua pareció llevarlas a un mundo en el que el tiempo simplemente dejó de tener importancia,** **hasta que la alarma del despertador sonó para advertir de la hora y poner en movimiento de nuevo el tiempo detenido…**

-"…Se nos hará tarde…"-

-"Tienes razón, es mejor apurarnos"-

 **Y sin más…**

 **Intentando ignorar lo que la mente y el corazón de cada una quería decirles…**

 **Las jóvenes se dedicaron a prepararse lo más rápido posible para salir, sabiendo tenían que comenzar con un día que les deparaba múltiples actividades…**

 **Por lo que después de una hora, ambas ya se encontraban caminando por el sólido sendero que las conduciría a la entrada del domo en el que se separarían para comenzar con su día…**

 **Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el silencio se hacía presente entre las dos…**

 **Uno que no sabían cómo interpretar…**

 **Si se trataba de uno incomodo o uno agradable…**

 **Así que…**

 **Sin mucho conocimiento de la noche anterior, debido a que después de haber concebido el sueño, Fareeha no sintió perturbación ni incomodidad con su compañera, la duda la invadió con respecto a si había logrado ayudar a su rubia compañera, por lo que una pregunta salió de su ser, rompiendo el silencio del pacifico camino…**

-"¿Dormiste bien?"-

 **Una inocente pregunta que tomaba desprevenida al ángel que de recordar su despertar sentía el calor la dominaba, lo que hizo respondiera tímidamente…**

-"Sí…"-

-"Es bueno saberlo…"-

 **Una respuesta que ni por error había notado la pena de su compañera que continuaba con la conversación…**

-"En realidad…"-

 **Pensando un momento en su respuesta…**

 **Ángela emitía una franca declaración…**

-"No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí sin ataques nocturnos… gracias…"-

 **Un agradecimiento hecho con una sincera sonrisa que hizo Fareeha se detuviera un momento, sintiendo un latido en su corazón invadirla, al cual no sabía cómo responder…**

 **Así que abandonarse al instinto fue su rápida salida…**

-"No hay nada que agradecer… me hace feliz que hayas podido encontrar descanso, sé lo difícil que puede ser…"-

-"…"-

 **No había necesidad de más palabras…**

 **Cada una percibía más de un sentimiento invadirla…**

 **Así que sin más…**

 **Solo continuaron con su camino…**

 **Hasta que Angela fue la que rompió el silencio a punto de llegar su destino…**

-"Aunque… pareces cachorro cuando duermes"-

-"jajaja, ¿En serio? ¿Eso es un cumplido?"-

-"Puede ser…"-

 **De amenas risas…**

 **Ambas llegaban al punto en el que debía despedirse…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **La promesa de volver a encontrarse de nuevo era lo que se llevaban después de separarse, p** **ara dar paso a la primera clase del día…**

* * *

 _ **2 horas y media después...**_

* * *

-"Con esto terminamos, deberán revisar la historia ominica desde el siglo XXX y hacer un reporte para la siguiente semana"-

 **La última indicación de la primer clase y Angela se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos…**

 **Y bajo la atenta mirada de cierto joven que la observaba desde que había tomado asiento hasta ese momento, Angela era llamada por quien se había acercado aprovechando la ausencia de cierta rusa que parecía haber salido un momento…**

-"Hey"-

-"…"-

 **Dirigiendo su mirada al individuo que ya se encontraba a su lado…**

 **La joven aprendiz de ángel reconocía al mismo pelinegro del día anterior…**

 **El cual parecía estar nervioso con un sonrojo en su rostro que le parecía bastante extraño…**

 **Así que sin responder al descortés llamado…**

 **La rubia expectante escuchaba una inesperada petición…**

-"¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer?"-

 **Por supuesto, el horario que tenían les daba espacio para satisfacer sus necesidades alimenticias y aquel sería el primer alimento del día, el cual ya tenía comprometido con Zarya, la única persona hasta el momento con la que podía ser agradable en su grupo gracias a su relación con Fareeha, muy diferente del joven que por obvias razones no tenía ninguna buena impresión…**

-"Lo siento ya tengo compromiso"-

-"Podrías dejarlo a un lado solo por esta ocasión"-

-"No quiero y no puedo"-

 **Directa y sin rodeos…**

 **Contraria a su apariencia hermosa y delicada…**

 **Angela daba a conocer sin pena ni gloria su carácter arisco y poco amigable que sacaba a relucir sorprendiendo al joven que parecía perder un poco de la excesiva seguridad que tenía en esos momentos…**

 **No obstante, a pesar de ello…**

 **El no era del tipo que se rindiera a la primera…**

-"Vamos, prometo que no será desagradable"-

-"¿Acaso en tu diccionario no existe la definición de "no" por respuesta?"-

 **De firme y fría mirada…**

 **Angela volvía a ser clara ante las intensiones del joven que no parecía creer se le negara una cosa…**

 **Y que para desgracia del mismo, no contaba con que la aprendiz de ángel en su vida siempre hubiera tenido que lidiar con un sin numero de personas que se acercaban a ella por su apariencia…**

 **Motivo por el que socializar no era exactamente parte de sus actividades preferidas, dejándola con un círculo de amigos en extremo reducido…**

 **Uno que no planeaba ampliar y mucho menos con una persona tan insistente como la que tenia en frente…**

-"Oye, no soy tan malo como crees"-

-"Si buscar problemas y pelar sin razón no es ser malo, entonces no sé qué es los que seas"-

-"Puede que tenga problemas de actitud, pero eso en definitiva no me hace malo"-

-"¿A no?"-

-"Claro que no, ¿Acaso has visto que haga cosas malas como robar?"-

-"…"-

 **En definitiva…**

 **Hablar con el pelinegro era un reto a su paciencia…**

 **Y rechazarlo o intentar alejarlo no funcionaba para nada…**

 **Así que sin querer continuar en un debate que estaba destinado a lo absurdo…**

 **Ángela volvía a intentar repelerlo…**

-"Yo no hablo de esa clase de cosas malas, pero no importa, me doy cuenta que aquí podríamos pasar toda la mañana discutiendo el asunto, sin embargo, no pienso perder el desayuno por debatir la clase de persona que eres, así que, ¿Qué tal si nos facilitas el trabajo y mejor me dices lo que quieres de mí?"-

-"Que seamos amigos"-

 **Una sencilla contra respuesta que por supuesto Ángela no esperaba y que no pudo evitar recibir con un gesto de sorpresa…**

-"¿Amigos?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?"-

-"No, no lo hago"-

 **De rígida postura…**

 **Habiéndose quedado en silencio por un momento…**

 **Angela solo podía pensar que sin duda en ese universo o en cualquier otro, no se imaginaba siendo amiga de una persona así…**

 **Pero por alguna razón…**

 **Al cruzar nuevamente sus miradas…**

 **La joven de azules ojos, notaba en la mirada del joven la ausencia de agresividad o prepotencia, ofreciéndole en cambio un gesto sereno con un toque de súplica…**

 **Uno que pareció ablandar el corazón del ángel que escuchó al joven darle un ultimo argumento…**

-"Si te das la oportunidad de conocerme, puede que en realidad descubras que no soy malo"-

-"…"-

-"No quiero pelear ni nada por el estilo, yo solo quiero que nos conozcamos, porque tú me gus…"-

-"HEY"-

 **Irrumpiendo en el momento en el que el pelinegro parecía estar a punto de decir algo trascendental…**

 **Zarya aparecía en medio del asunto para mirar amenazante al joven que volvía a cambiar su mirar por uno de enojo que prácticamente gritaba por explotar…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Bajo la atenta mirada de Angela, el joven recordaba la aversión de la misma a su actitud…**

 **Así que apaciguándose un momento…**

 **Shimada Genji respiraba e ignoraba a la montaña humana para hablar por ultima vez en el día con el ángel…**

-"Solo… piénsalo… quisiera que fuéramos amigos, solo eso, nos vemos"-

 **Haciendo gala de autocotrol…**

 **Dando la espalda a las jóvenes que no respondieron…**

 **Genji metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para salir del lugar, dejando a una Zarya que lo seguía con un mal gesto y a una Ángela que parecía confundida por la actitud racional del que no creía pudiera comportarse decentemente…**

-"Lamento haber desaparecido"-

-"No hay nada que lamentar, no es como que no haya lidiado con personas así en mi vida"-

-"Oh… vaya… ¿En serio?"-

-"¿Te crees que no puedo defenderme sola?"-

-"Bueno, considerando que al igual que todos los que estamos aquí has crecido en una academia militar, diría que eres bastante capaz de muchas cosas, pero en definitiva no pareces del tipo que genere enfrentamientos…"-

-"Jeje, ser un ángel no quiere decir que nos comportemos como uno de verdad, el nombre solo viene de adorno para nuestras habilidades sobrehumanas"-

-"Es lo que veo pequeña"-

-"Jaja, entonces deberías cuidarte, porque puedo patear tu trasero"-

-"Huuuuuuuuuuuy cuidado, una pequeña ángel está amenazándome, no creo salir ilesa de esto"-

-"ajajaj, que bueno que lo tienes claro"-

 **Y rompiendo en carcajadas…**

 **Angela aliviaba la tensión de momento, pensando podría proseguir con sus actividades y su respectivo desayuno, o al menos así podría hacerlo hasta que Zarya volviera ya que debía ir por material para la siguiente clase, por lo que pidió que la aprendiz de ángel esperara un momento para ir al comedor bajo la promesa de no tardar…**

 **Un pedido que Angela no tuvo reproche en aceptar…**

 **Así que ordenando sus cosas para salir en espera de su compañera de clases…**

 **Un nuevo llamado llegaba a ella…**

-"Nuna"-

 **Observando por un momento a todos lados sin poder ubicar a la persona dueña de la delicada voz que clamaba por su atención, Angela bajó su mirada para encontrarse inesperadamente con una chica que permeancia en cuclillas recargada a un lado del escritorio en el que se encontraba…**

-"¿Me hablas a mí?"-

-"Sí"-

 **Mirando a una tierna joven de cobriza cabellera, grandes ojos cafés y expresión de duda que disfrutaba de una paleta con la que parecía jugar mientras hablaba…**

 **Angela se preguntaba por que había sido llamada de manera tan curiosa y la razón por la cual aquella joven que parecía sumamente joven se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal…**

-"Oh… lo siento… en mi país así nos referimos a las chicas mayores y literalmente significa "hermana mayor"-

-"Entiendo…"-

 **Claro que no entendía…**

 **Pero no sabía que decir mientras sentía incomodidad al ser observada de manera insistente…**

-"¿Por qué tratas así a Genji O-ppa?"

 **Una pregunta que por supuesto no esperaba…**

-"¿O-ppa?, supongo que eso significa hermano mayor"-

 **Deduciendo algo tan simple…**

 **La aprendiz de doctora pronto vio la cara de la joven iluminarse al mismo tiempo que parecía sacar la paleta de su boca para sonreír y continuar con la conversación…**

-"¡Exacto!, mmm, pareces muy lista, ¿Eres un científico?"-

-"Ángel Guardián"-

-"Debí imaginarlo, con lo bonita que eres"-

-"Gracias… creo"-

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué lo tratas así?"-

 **Nuevamente una pregunta que no tenía sentido para Angela…**

 **¿Cómo se supone debe tratar a una persona que por poco la lastima por buscar pleito el primer día?**

 **No lo sabía…**

 **Y sentía que la molestia una vez la invadía…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **La inocente apariencia de la joven que no parecía expresar en su mirar algún tipo de emoción hizo que la rubia se calmara y se obligara a responder de manera serena…**

-"Digamos que la primera vez que lo vi, no tuve una buena impresión de él"-

-"mmm… ya veo… bueno, si te sirve de algo yo he hablado muchas veces con él y no es tan mala persona"-

-"¿Tan mala?"-

-"Tiene problemas de carácter, pero es muy amable, ¿Sabias que alimenta a un pajarito herido detrás de estos edificios, muy cerca del domo principal?"-

 **Una extraña sorpresa…**

 **Sin duda Angela no esperaba enterarse de un dato así…**

-"Lo encontró herido cuando llegamos y desde entonces a diario lo visita para cuidar de él, le lleva comida y hasta le hizo una casa ya que tenemos prohibido en los dormitorios ingresar cualquier tipo de animal"-

-"…"-

 **Vale…**

 **Para la joven rubia que aquello le sorprendía no pudiendo imaginar al pelinegro siendo así de sensible…**

 **Ángela se sorprendía y formaba un gesto que delataba la duda que tenia al ser abordada por aquella que parecía estar ¿abogando? por el joven que repentinamente asomo su cabeza por la puerta de salida para gritar el nombre de la que estaba a la expectativa en las reacciones del ángel…**

-"¡Haaaanaaaaa!"-

-"Uops… debo irme Angela-nuna"-

 **Y sin más…**

 **Así como ambos habían llegado…**

 **De manera repentina…**

 **Ambos desaparecían para dirigirse al desayuno programado…**

 **Lo que dejó a Angela un tanto confundida y abrumada por tener que estar lidiando con tantas cosas desde temprano…**

 **Curiosa cuestión que hizo pensar en su compañera de habitación…**

 **Ya que deseaba ella no estuviera pasando por lo mismo…**

 **Sin duda…**

 **Un extraño pensamiento que hizo su corazón latiese y provocara una extraña sensación al atraparse a sí misma pesando en ella sin ninguna razón aparente…**

 **Sin imaginarse que unas horas después…**

 **En otro lugar del enorme complejo de la sección de nuevos reclutas…**

 **Al finalizar la tercera lección del día, Fareeha enfrentaba una situación excepcional…**

* * *

 _ **En cierto recito experimental...**_

* * *

-"Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento…"-

-"No… tranquila"-

-"Estaba nerviosa y no pude controlar todos los elementos"-

-"Jejeje, tranquila, yo tampoco esperaba que esto sucediera"-

 **Habiendo protagonizado el espectáculo del día…**

 **Encontrándose claramente empapada…**

 **Fareeha recibía un sin numero de disculpas por el incidente de ese día…**

-"Yo… en verdad lo siento…"

 **Contemplando un rostro de lamento y tristeza…**

 **La joven guerrera no podía sentir enojo u ofensa ante un incidente que le pudo pasar a cualquiera…**

 **Después de todo… estaban aprendiendo… así que, los errores de calculo eran un riesgo al que se enfrentarían en todo momento…**

 **O al menos así era para ella…**

 **Pero para la pequeña científica que se encontraba más que apenada y abrumada…**

 **Aquello era totalmente inaceptable…**

-"¿Alguna vez les han dicho que los científicos son un poco intensos?"-

 **Mostrando una sonrisa que no culpaba o acusaba de nada a la científica que su mirada había mantenido en el suelo…**

 **Fareeha utilizaba una pequeña toalla que Lucio le había prestado, antes de retirarse por otros compromisos, para limpiar su cara mientras continuaba hablando…**

-"Supongo que está en nuestra naturaleza"-

-"Jejeje, bueno, no creo que esté mal, solo que no hay necesidad de eso en estos momentos"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Todo estará bien Mei, no salimos heridas eso es lo que importa"-

-"Solo nuestra nota del día…"-

-"Bueno, tenemos todo un año para compensarla"-

-"En verdad lo siento…"-

 **En un experimento que habían realizado en su clase de estrategia militar, en esta ocasión y nuevamente con compañeros aleatorios por parejas, se les encomendó diseñar una campaña militar en el que las condiciones climáticas no estaban a su favor…**

 **Para lo cual, en ese nuevo día, Fareeha no coincidió con la científica que a pesar de estar en equipos separados parecía prestarle atención en todo momento, ya fuera con una mirada o con un saludo, lo que hizo una gran parte del grupo de entrenamiento se sorprendiera pues la joven Vaswani no era conocida por ser sociable o amigable…**

 **Sin embargo, para ese día le fue asignada una compañera científica que, a pesar de sus rasgos, sorpresivamente resulto ser de nacionalidad china. De complexión baja, grandes y gruesos lentes y de actitud tímida, Fareeha pronto socializo encontrándose que su nueva compañera no se parecía a la del día anterior, sin embargo, había rasgos que bien podrían hacerlas coincidir…**

 **Como la obsesión por el trabajo y la perfección o la poca disposición para la cooperación mutua…**

 **No obstante…**

 **A pesar de ello, Mei-Ling Zhou que había acaparado todo el trabajo no se opuso tan enérgica como Satya a la cooperación de Fareeha, la cual apoyó en la medida de lo posible ya que Mei había propuesto algo mucho más radical que solo una estrategia militar para resistir las condiciones meteorológicas…**

 **Ella literalmente se había aventurado a manipular el clima…**

 **Una idea que no parecía descabellada en principio y que maravillaba a la guerrera que observó e intentó comprender todos los principios que su compañera de equipo utilizaba…**

 **Sin esperar que e** **l modelo a escala miniatura terminaría explotando en sus caras, dejando a una Fareeha con una nube gris que le proporcionó por 20 minutos una nevada personal…**

 **Razón por la cual ahora se encontraba empapada y con amenaza de resfrió si continuaba así…**

 **Al menos era una fortuna que su siguiente lección después de la comida fuera práctica y su uniforme sería cambiado por ropa de entrenamiento…**

-"Haré todo por compensarte Amari"-

-"No hay necesidad"-

-"Pero…"-

 **No habiendo podido detener a la científica que consternada había ofrecido disculpas todo el tiempo, incluso después de desaparecida la nube de invierno…**

 **Fareeha no encontraba la forma de calmar a su arrepentida compañera…**

 **Así que mientras continuaba secándose todo lo que podía, la guerrera optaba por cambiar el tema, recibiendo con ello una entusiasta respuesta…**

-"Veo que te apasiona la ciencia"-

-"¡Es la rama del conocimiento que más me apasiona en el mundo!"-

-"Y veo que los fenómenos meteorológicos son lo tuyo"-

 **Una divertida sonrisa que parecía animar a la científica que ahora jugaba con sus manos de lo nerviosa que se ponía al intentar explicar su pasión y que con ello expresaba un motivo inesperado…**

-"La verdad de las cosas es que vine a Overwatch para poder unirme a su división ecológica"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"Es verdad… ahora que lo pienso, en Overwatch no solo hay infantería, también hay divisiones de ciencia y tecnología"-

-"Sí… la gente tiende a olvidar que en Overwatch no solo hay guerreros, ángeles y centinelas, aquí también buscan salvar al planeta desde su perspectiva natural"-

-"Es muy interesante"-

-"Mi sueño es poder ingresar a la unidad encargada del cambio ambiental y poder ayudar a preservar y rescatar la fauna y la flora con la cual convivimos"-

-"Es un gran sueño"-

 **Y en verdad lo era…**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Fareeha, las crisis mundiales no solo eran las que involucraba la insurrección de la inteligencia artificial, y no todos los problemas podían ser arreglados con fuerza, razón por la cual los científicos era reconocidos como grandes pilares y referencias en el mundo que fueron honrados en las academias militares con su propia división…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **A lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de la gente a la que conoció tenia su vista o sus intereses enfocados en las guerras que se desarrollaban y no en las alternativas que podrían significar el verdadero futuro del mundo…**

 **Grandes verdades que hacían Fareeha se emocionara al conocer una persona que desde ese momento le pareció excepcional…**

-"Tu sueño es maravilloso"-

-"Gracias…"-

-"Pero si no hay de que…"-

-"La mayoría de la gente no piensa que sea un gran sueño, ya que todos vienen por fama o gloria"-

-"Entiendo…"-

-"Pero me hace feliz que alguien me diga eso"-

-"Puedo ver que te apasiona lo que haces, así que no me cabe ni la menor duda de que lograras grandes cosas, de esas que serán recordadas por cientos de años"-

-"¿Ganar una guerra?"-

-"Mejor aún… salvar al mundo…"-

 **De mirada soñadora y gesto cual infante, Fareeha lograba una sincera sonrisa acompañada de una risilla en la científica que comenzaba a sentirse mejor ante la emoción de la guerrera que solo podía expresar admiración ante los objetivos de la que no era reconocida entre sus homólogos, como la que se acercó cuando la gente salió del lugar…**

-"Veo que no les fue bien"-

-"Vaswani"-

 **Un susurro a manera de respuesta…**

 **Y Mei había tensado su postura para bajar su mirada ante la presencia de la que era conocida como la mejor científica de su generación y que lograba amedrentarla con su sola presencia…**

 **Algo que Fareeha simplemente no notó y solo reaccionó ante el extraño saludo…**

 **Sorprendiendo a las presentes…**

-"¡Saty!"-

 **¿Había escuchado bien?**

 **Oculta detrás del reflejo de sus gruesos lentes…**

 **Mei no podía creer la forma en la que su compañera había reaccionado ante la que era bien conocida por su antipatía…**

 **Pero más sorprendente aún…**

 **La joven china no podía creer lo que veía…**

 **Sin rastro de reclamo o aversión,** **Satya Waswani ladeaba su rostro haciendo un inesperadísimo gesto de pena con un sonrojo apenas perceptible por su piel...**

-"Síii, nos fue un poco mal, pero nos recuperaremos"-

-"No lo dudo…"-

 **Al punto de sentir un paro cardíaco por la sorpresa, c** **reyendo quizá estaba alucinando…**

 **Mei no podía con su estupefacción al ver a la que por años había sido conocida como una persona altamente arrogante y petulante estuviera siendo ¿amable? con una guerrera que para los científicos tenían imagen de soberbios y poco razonables, sin mencionar que para una persona como Vaswani, ellos eran menos que peones…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Ahí estaba…**

 **Presenciando un hecho insólito, en el que la mejor científica de los nuevos reclutas reconocía a una guerrera y no solo eso, ¡Hasta amable se comportaba! Sacando un fino pañuelo que empleó para limpiar unas cuantas gotas de la que seguía animada…**

-"Deben tener más cuidado"-

-"Lo tendremos en mente, gracias por tu amabilidad"-

 **Y sin más…**

 **Notando que la joven Vaswani comenzaba a irritarse por la presencia de Mei que no dejaba de observar la escena…**

 **Pronto se retiró sin emitir un solo comentario, dirigiendo una fría mirada a la científica que pudo ver como seguido de tal gesto dedicó una modesta sonrisa a la guerrea que se despidió efusiva…**

 **Dejándolas a solas de nuevo…**

-"Amari…"-

-"¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Eres amazing"-

-"¿Cómo dices?"-

 **Descolocándola por completo…**

 **Con una sonrisa expectante…**

 **Fareeha veía a Mei que no se movía de su rigida posición…**

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Nunca había visto que alguien pudiera llevarse bien con Vaswani"-

-"¿Vaswani? ¿Te refieres a Saty?"-

-"Nunca había visto que alguien se atreviera a llamarla por su nombre, mucho menos que la llamaran con un apelativo"-

-"Jejeje… vaya… ¿De verdad?"-

-"¡Sí!"-

 **De emocionada reacción que hacía Fareha mirara con expectación a su compañera…**

 **Una pregunta fue inevitable…**

-"Entonces… ¿Ustedes se conocen?"-

-"Bueno… quizá yo no diría que nos "conocemos", hemos sido compañeras en la división científica de la academia militar de Asia, pero desde niñas ella siempre evitó empatizar con las personas que le rodeaban y siempre se dedicó a los estudios, así que es una verdadera sorpresa todo esto…"-

-"Ya veo…"-

 **Una revelación que por algún motivo no le parecía extraña a la Guerrera que de todo tipo de gente ya conocía y que para su sorpresa siempre había personas que lograban impresionarla…**

 **Sin duda, un mundo entero por conocer…**

 **Y tenia la sospecha que así sería cada uno de sus días…**

* * *

 **Horas después…**

* * *

 **En el turno de la tarde…**

 **Con la última clase de día…**

 **Habiendo pasado por adiestramiento militar avanzado, liderazgo estratega, llegando a la última lección** **"di** **sciplinas de combate experto",** **en la que Fareeha y Zarya habían elegido en conjunto,** **después de un arduo entrenamiento, ambas descansaban un momento en espera de instrucciones sentadas a un lado de un enorme campo lleno de cuadriláteros, equipo de entrenamiento y pistas para acondicionamiento físico…**

 **Aprovechando el tiempo para contarse brevemente su día…**

-"Así que… ¿Volviste a hacer una nueva amiga?"-

-"Si… se llama Mei, es un tanto nerviosa y parece que poco segura de si misma, pero tiene un talento increíble para el diseño de modelos a gran escala"-

-"¿Mapas de guerra?"-

-"No se le dificultan, pero su pasión se encuentra en el medio ambiente"-

-"uhmm, esa es una sorpresa, ¿Una persona que no está interesada en la guerra?"-

-"Bueno, no todos en este lugar son guerreros ¿lo olvidas?"-

-"Cierto… entonces ella es…"-

-"Una científico y una que sueña con salvar el mundo que se ha desgastado con la humanidad su tecnología y sus guerras"-

-"Vaya… eso sí que suena interesante"-

-"¿¡Verdad!?, ese es un enfoque en el que no había pensado antes, pero es realmente interesante escucharla hablar, después de que me tomó más confianza no podía detenerla"-

-"Y la buena de Fareeha solo se quedó escuchándola para no ser grosera a pesar de que podría enfermar"-

-"Jejeje, creo que piensa que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a la armada de guerreros y me prestó un tomo completo de la historia de la ecología"-

-"Ves por qué no tienes remedio"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Siempre haces lo mismo, eres amistosa y te dejas llevar para no ofender a nadie y al final terminan arrastrándote hasta que ya no puedes lidiar con ello…"-

-"Vamos, tan solo fue una plática"-

 **Con una franca declaración…**

 **Recordando las muchas veces en que ella tuvo que presenciar lo mismo una y otra vez, y** **a fuera en la academia o en las misiones en las que se ofrecían de voluntarias…**

 **Zarya había notado el "modus operandi" de su amiga que a pesar de su increíble adiestramiento militar, experiencia en el mundo y las guerras en las que había participado, n** **o podía ocultar su extravagante naturaleza amable y que en más de una ocasión le había traído problemas ya que las personas con las que hacía contacto, inevitablemente terminaban aferrándose a ella…**

 **Cuestión que en esos momentos le hacía recordar a cierta aprendiz de ángel que al parecer también había sido alcanzada por su amiga…**

 **Pero que a diferencia del resto de personas…**

 **Fareeha mostraba algo más que amabilidad hacia ella…**

 **Un hecho desconcertante que bien podrían platicar en esos momentos de tranquilidad…**

-"Sí, sí, lo que digas, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hay con Angela?"-

 **Una repentina cuestión que sorprendió inmediatamente a Fareeha que sintió su corazón latir, expresando con ello un gesto que decía era una respuesta difícil de contestar…**

 **Algo demasiado raro para la rusa…**

-"¿Qué hay… con qué?"-

-"Llevan dos días viviendo juntas y cuatro de conocerse, te pregunto si has tenido complicaciones con ella o si no le agrada tus pésimos hábitos de supervivencia"-

-"¿¡Pésimos hábitos!?"-

-"¡Claro! ¿¡Crees que compartir cuarto contigo es el paraíso!?, para empezar, roncas y hablas dormida, tienes el sueño pesado y babeas y por favor, no me hagas hablar de tus pies que huelen a regimiento sin bañar desde hace un mes"-

-"…"-

 **Con la cara totalmente roja…**

 **Sin sospechar que en realidad su amiga solo estaba molestándola…**

 **Zarya esperaba una escandalosa reacción que terminaría en unos cuantos golpes, sin prever lo que su amiga respondería ante su provocación…**

-"Maldición… ¿¡En verdad soy así!? ¿¡Que es lo que dirá Angela!?, seguro que la ha pasado mal, ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que haré!?"-

 **Y sin poder creerlo…**

 **Con un gesto incrédulo…**

 **Zarya se limitaba a ver la tortura de su amiga de la cual no podía creer se preocupara tanto por su nueva compañera…**

-"Oye… cálmate yo solo bromeaba…"-

-"¡Nooo! ¿¡Que haré si Angela se siente incomoda!?"

-"Ya… entonces… que tal si te bañas antes de dormir…"-

-"¡Buena idea! Espera… ¿Y que haré con los ronquidos?"-

 **Por supuesto…**

 **La imponente Zarya no sabía ni por error que durante la noche su amiga había dormido con la aprendiz de ángel…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Tampoco creyó que su amiga de verdad se creyera lo del cuento de los ronquidos…**

-"Si te digo que te estaba engañando, ¿Te tranquilizarías?"-

-"…"-

 **Y borrando la preocupada y escandalosa reacción de Fareeha…**

 **La rusa no pudo esperar ni dos segundos a que su amiga intentara someterla en castigo de su broma…**

-"Reeha, cálmate, yo solo jugaba"-

-"¡Pues que graciosa! Te voy a enseñar como se someten los osos"-

 **Momentos de juego y escándalo mientras esperaban ser agrupadas…**

 **Zarya y Fareeha luchaban un poco, hasta que se dieron por vencidas y terminaron tiradas una a lado de la otra, con la oportunidad de seguir con su conversación…**

-"Que rara eres"-

-"Lo dice la que duerme con un peluche que se llama "El señor siberiano"-

-"¿Estás buscando que te caiga encima y te mande al hospital, verdad?"-

-"Jajaja, no me importa, tengo un ángel de compañera de cuarto, seguro que ella me ayudaría"-

-"No lo sé, se verá tierna y amable por fuera, pero dudo que quiera ayudar a una imprudente como tú"-

-"Vaya, así que tu también te has dado cuenta"-

-"Sí… para ser un ángel guardián, no tiene una muy buena actitud que digamos"-

-"Bueno, si lo piensas bien, nadie en este lugar la tiene, pero al menos podemos estar tranquilas de que no le desagradamos"-

-"Cierto, debo darle un reconocimiento por aguantarte como compañera de casa"-

-"ja-ja-ja"

-"¡Mira que yo te aguanté por dos años y ella tendrá que hacerlo por cuatro!"-

-"Oye…"-

-"Bien, al menos es en la noche, cuando tienen que dormir, por lo que no tiene que estar tanto contigo"-

-"…"-

 **Un inesperado silencio…**

 **Y Zarya movía su cabeza para mirar la cara seria de su amiga que parecía haber resentido el comentario…**

 **Y todo en conjunto le parecía aún más extraño a la joven rusa que comenzaba a notar su amiga parecía haber desarrollado un importante apego por una persona que apenas y conocía…**

 **Algo que la ponía en alerta…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Antes poder pensar en algo más…**

 **Fareeha distraía a la joven que le prestaba toda su atención…**

-"Que envidia"-

-"…"-

-"Es una pena que tu puedas verla medio día y yo tan solo pueda hablar con ella de regreso a casa y por breves momentos en la noche…"-

-"…"-

 **Sin duda…**

 **Una rarísima declaración…**

 **Zarya comenzaba a sospechar lo que su amiga estaba desarrollando por la que había sido asignada a como su compañera de cuarto…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **En su mundo…**

 **Y en ese lugar…**

 **Era peligroso comenzar a pensar en ello…**

 **Así que antes de dar pie a más cuestiones y reacciones…**

 **La joven Zarya desviaba la conversación del momento…**

-"Oye…"-

-"Dime"-

-"También tengo algo que contarte"-

-"En, serio, ¿De qué se trata?"-

 **Logrando su objetivo…**

 **Atrayendo toda la atención de su amiga que hizo ambas volvieran a sentarse…**

 **Zarya comenzaba con el hallazgo que había olvidado mencionarle a su mejor amiga…**

-"Con lo que te gusta hacer amigos… Adivina que…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Tu amigo del primer día en esta academia es compañero mío en la primera mitad del día"-

-"¿Cómo? ¿De qué amigo hablas?"-

-"¡Soldados!"-

 **Sin saber a que persona se refería su amiga…**

 **Con el nuevo llamado de un tosco guerrero que fungía como instructor de la clase que anunciaba el último ejercicio del día…**

 **Fareeha se levantaba al mismo tiempo que su amiga que terminaba su conversación al mismo tiempo que recibía sus instrucciones…**

-"Bueno, seguro que te acuerdas al verlo"-

-"Ronda de sparring, ¡Shimada! ¡Amari! Al centro"-

 **Visiblemente confundida…**

 **Intentando hacer memoria mientras se colocaba un casco, guantes y espinilleras negras que iba a juego con su ropa de entrenamiento que constaba de un short deportivo largo ceñido a su cuerpo, y playera negra igualmente ajustada…**

 **Fareeha no recordaba ningún amigo que hubiera hecho al llegar a la base principal de Overwatch…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Pronto comprendió que todo se trataba de una sarcástica broma de su amiga…**

 **Ya que al llegar al centro del cuadrilátero en el que observó a un joven de melena obscura que se colocaba un casco de protección igual al suyo, pudo recordar de que "amigo" se trataba…**

-"Vaya, nos volvemos a ver"-

 **De arrogante sonrisa y firme postura…**

 **Fareeha reconoció al bravucón que buscaba pelea en el puente y por el cual terminó conociendo a Angela…**

-"Fue más pronto de lo que esperaba"-

 **Una corta respuesta que la guerrera ofreció ante el tipo que a leguas planeaba usar el entrenamiento para cobrarse de aquella ocasión…**

-"Ahora, recuerden las reglas, nada de golpes bajos o de golpes con intensiones de muerte, gana quien logre dejar en K.O a su contrincante o logre la rendición por sometimiento ¿Entendido?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Por supuesto"-

 **Respondiendo cada uno a su manera…**

 **Con la vista fijada cada uno entre sí…**

 **Fareeha extendía su puño para chocarlo contra el que utilizó más fuerza para corresponder al saludo deportivo…**

 **Iniciando con ello el movimiento previo al intercambio de ataques…**

 **No sin antes hablar un poco…**

-"¿Shimada?"-

 **Una mención para corroborar el nombre del tipo que se movía erráticamente para encontrar una apertura en su oponente que permanecía estoica en posición de defensa siguiendo cada desplazamiento…**

-"Genji Shimada ¿Te suena?""-

-"No realmente"-

-"Pues entonces entérate de que un verdadero ninja va a patear tu trasero"-

-"Inténtalo si puedes"-

-"Pagarás por lo de la vez pasada"-

 **Cortando el breve y sin sentido dialogo…**

 **A segundos de comenzar…**

 **Fareeha pronto vio como su rival desapareció ante sus ojos, deduciendo en fracción de segundos que la velocidad del joven era más que increíble…**

 **Con lo que pudo bloquear por puro instinto una patada que llegó a un costado de su cabeza, entendiendo la intención de su oponente era mandarla directo a la lona y dejarla en K.O…**

-"Entiendo… va en serio…"-

 **Un susurro en el que Fareeha dedujo sus instintos no le ayudarían a ganar el combate, pues podía notar que su contrincante podía superarla con su velocidad…**

 **Así que…**

 **Bloqueando múltiples patadas y puños que eran dirigidos a cada una de sus zonas vitales…**

 **La guerrera pronto escucho una voz con cada ataque, con la intención de distraerla y hacerla caer…**

 **Algo sumamente bajo y poco apropiado para un guerrero…**

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"…"-

-"¡Te veías más segura en el puente!"-

-"…"

-"A final de cuentas, no ere rival para mi"-

 **Siguiendo el flujo de la pelea…**

 **Zarya notaba la dificultad de su amiga en el combate de práctica…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Nada lo suficientemente preocupante…**

 **Ya que contrario a lo que el joven Shimada creía…**

 **No tenia idea del tipo de persona a la que enfrentaba…**

 **Por lo que…**

 **En cuestión de instantes…**

 **Zarya pudo notar como su amiga se relajó un solo segundo…**

 **Y en tan corto momento, había logrado respirar para lanzar una patada baja que provocó el pelinegro tropezara en su rápido movimiento, logrando con ello perdiera el equilibrio y quedara al aire un instante en el que Farreha había impactado su rodilla para desinflar al joven y posterior tomar su cuello para llevarlo a la lona y aplicar un agarre imposible…**

 **Como si se tratara de un ser humano que sometía a un oso o a un león…**

 **Una llave que Zarya conocía muy bien…**

-"1, 2, 3, 4…"-

 **Un conteo que el instructor realizaba hasta llegar a 10 para dar por finalizado el combate y que apenas había llegado a 7 debido a que el joven no realizaba movimiento alguno, mostrando había sido desmayado por la falta de aire que le había ocasionado el rodillazo en el abdomen y la posterior estrangulación…**

 **Un combate espectacular que había dado una victoria igualmente espectacular…**

 **Acto que fue reconocido por un joven de castaña y obscura melena de extraño acento que apareció a un lado de la imponente Zarya…**

-"Pero que gran show"-

-"Y que lo digas"-

-"Esa muchacha dominó el rodeo completo"-

-"Por poco lo hizo"-

-"No lo sé, ella no pareció estar en problemas"-

-"Su entrenamiento le ha ayudado"-

-"¿Y en donde se aprende a hacer eso? Por que no recuerdo que nos lo enseñaran"-

-"Quizá sea por que ella no entrenó con el resto hasta hace poco"-

-"Vaya, eso suena igual que mi amigo"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 **Llamando la atención de la rusa que pronto dirigió su mirada al joven que sonreía cual niño, p** **ronto observó como éste se iba de su lado para subir al ring y ayudar a reanimar a su amigo desmayado, al mismo tiempo que Fareeha bajaba para llegar con ella y hablar nuevamente…**

-"Así que te referías a ese "amigo""-

-"Que te digo, son de esas coincidencias de la vida"-

-"Pfff, que coincidencias, siendo tan grande este lugar y con tantos grupos, teníamos que toparnos que él de nuevo"-

-"Así es la vida"-

 **Y sin más dialogo…**

 **Ambas observaron como el pelinegro volvía en sí para levantarse de manera estrepitosa apartando a todos buscando de manera agresiva a la que ya comenzaba a quitarse las protecciones y escuchaba un grito dirigido a ella…**

-"¡Uno más!"-

-"¿Uno más que?"-

-"¡Un combate más! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!"-

-"…"-

 **Observando ya sin interés…**

 **Notando en su rival que hasta hace un momento consideraba merecía respeto por su actuación, en realidad solo se trataba de un niño haciendo rabieta, que demostraba para su desconcierto falta de disciplina militar...**

 **Fareeha se limitó a dar la espalda y continuar con sus actividades…**

-"¡Desgraciada! ¡Te atreves a darme la espalda! ¡A mí! ¡un Shimada!"-

 **Con la impresión de estar en presencia de un león a punto de lanzarse en contra de ella…**

 **Fareeha simplemente terminó de quitarse las protecciones para regresar sobre sus pasos y dirigir unas cuantas palabras…**

-"Eres fuerte Shimada y podrías serlo aún más, pero te falta disciplina"-

 **Fue lo único que Fareeha se permitió decir ante un joven que para ella había perdido ya el honor de un guerrero que se respetase y aceptara la derrota como una enseñanza…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Para el colérico Genji, aquello era una ofensa peor que la muerte misma…**

 **Y con toda la intención de iniciar una fuerte pelea…**

 **El pelinegro se lanzaba a la espalda de la que ya ni siquiera volteaba, siendo detenido en el acto por su amigo y el instructor en turno…**

-"Viejo, cálmate"-

-"Suéltame Jessie"-

-"Es una orden Shimada"-

 **De profunda voz y fuerza sin igual…**

 **El instructor que había dejado las cosas siguieran su curso natural…**

 **Pronto puso orden y dejó que el joven de castaña melena se ocupara del estudiante que daba patente de ser un problema en potencia…**

 **Y que si no fuera por las órdenes especiales que había recibido, éste ya lo hubiera molido a golpes y expulsado de su clase…**

-"Amari gana, vayan a estirarse y con esto finalizamos por el día de hoy, ¡siguiente!"-

 **No hubo más…**

 **Genji fue llevado por el joven identificado como Jessie, mientras Fareeha acató las órdenes y realizó los estiramientos correspondientes, todo para retirarse después de que su amiga terminó con su propia rutina…**

 **Un día bastante largo y agotador…**

 **Que para la joven guerrera terminaba para su fortuna con una sonrisa al dejar ir aquel incidente, alistándose para tomar su ultimo alimento del día en la base y caminar con su mejor amiga para encontrarse con su bella compañera que la esperaba para regresar a su hogar y aprovechar** **el trayecto para contarse su día, o al menos los acontecimientos que consideraban destacados, omitiendo el rose que había tenido Fareeha con aquel joven que para ella no merecía la pena ser mencionado y que quizá podría preocupar a la que estuvo a punto de ser lastimada aquel día en el que lo conocieron, sin saber que era el mismo que en el turno matutino mostraba una actitud totalmente diferente a la que había exhibido esa tarde y ante la aprendiz de ángel que disfrutaba del momento, dejando con ello el poco tiempo que tenían pasara hasta la hora de dormir…**

* * *

 **Horas después..**

 **Con la obscuridad de la noche invadir el entorno...**

* * *

-"¿Estás lista?"-

 **Estando las dos en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación…**

 **Con cierto nerviosismo que no podrían explicar…**

 **La joven guerrera lanzaba una pregunta al aire que la aprendiz de ángel no sabía cómo contestar…**

-"Supongo que… sí"-

-"¿Estarás bien?"-

 **Con una extraña pregunta con la que Fareeha no sabía que tipo de respuesta esperar…**

 **Un silenció se hizo en la habitación mientras ambas miraban las camas listas para recibir a sus dueñas…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Para Angela todo era claro…**

 **Recordando la noche anterior en la que por primera vez en años no había experimentado la gracia de un buen sueño, el bello ángel deseaba encontrar la razón por la cual lo había logrado paz al dormir con su compañera de cuarto...**

 **Ya que por más que lo pensaba...**

 **No sabía si la razón había sido la conversación previa al sueño o el reconfortante calor que la invadió al ser abrazada por la que con su presencia parecía darle tranquilidad...**

 **No obstante…**

 **No sabía cómo hacerlo…**

 **Y pedirle a su compañera dormir juntas era una idea que le avergonzaba y preocupaba la asustara…**

 **Así que…**

 **Callando la insistente voz de su mente y su corazón…**

 **Angela daba los primeros pasos en dirección a su propia cama acompañada de una declaración…**

-"Estaré bien… debo estarlo"-

 **Una afirmación que pronto llegó al corazón de la guerrera que pronto percibió aquello era una acción forzada…**

 **Así que…**

 **Abandonándose al instinto una vez más…**

 **Actuando por impulso…**

 **Fareeha reaccionaba para caminar también unos pasos y tomar la mano del ángel que se sorprendió con el acto y regreso su mirada a la que con amabilidad la veía y exclamaba lo que su ser quería…**

-"No tienes que dormir sola si no lo quieres"-

 **Una sola frase…**

 **Y un permiso que de manera implícita se concebía…**

-"Ven"-

 **Un pedido que Fareeha hacía a la que sin resistencia se acercaba al lecho de su compañera que la recibía una vez más…**

-"Pero…"-

-"No tienes que estar sola cuando no lo deseas… estoy aquí para ti"-

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Era la pregunta insistente que por la mente de Angela pasaba…**

 **Acompañada de la duda del por que aquella guerrera de pardo mirar parecía siempre ver en su interior y adivinar cada uno de sus sentimientos…**

 **Un confuso sentimiento…**

 **Y más de una sensación…**

 **El ángel que con el cálido contacto no deseaba más que dejarse llevar, aceptaba en silencio cada palabra para acomodarse una vez más a un lado de la que había dejado más que espacio suficiente para asegurar su comodidad y con ello, apagando la iluminación, una conversación iniciaba…**

-"¿Tienes ganas de escuchar algo?"-

 **Haciendo memoria de la noche pasada…**

 **Recordando la tranquilidad y la fascinación que había experimentado con cada una de las palabras de su compañera…**

 **Angela se dejaba llevar y respondía con espontaneidad…**

-"Me gustaría que me contaras más de los lugares que has conocido"-

-"Si no te aburre, yo con gusto puedo hacerlo, ¿Algún lugar en especial?"-

-"¿Puedo elegir?"-

-"Será como aventurarse en un juego, tu puedes preguntar hasta que encuentres un lugar en el que no haya estado"-

-"¿Tanto has viajado?"-

-"Tuve la fortuna de ser llevada a casi cualquier lugar al que mi madre fuera"-

-"Que envidia… a mi nunca me permitieron acompañar a mis padres, siempre dijeron que era mejor que me quedara"-

-"Creo que tuvieron razón, ya que a pesar de ir con mi madre a la mayoría de sus viajes, la verdad de las cosas es que rara vez ella podía pasar tiempo conmigo, por lo que tuve que adaptarme a pasar mucho tiempo sola o en compañía de adultos que me mantenían ocupada entrenando o estudiando"-

-"Suena duro"-

-"Yo lo vi normal, aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor haber estado en una academia y convivir con personas de mi edad"-

-"¿Nunca fuiste a una academia?"-

-"Hace dos años tuve que permanecer en una para poder terminar mi entrenamiento y venir aquí"-

-"Eso explica por que eres diferente al resto"-

-"¿Diferente?"-

-"Si… yo pasé toda mi vida en una academia y no pude desarrollar simpatía por muchas personas a mi alrededor…"-

-"…"-

-"Todos parecían robots programados para convertirse en soldados y ninguno daba muestra de pensar diferente… pasé mucho tiempo sola por eso…"-

-"Entiendo…"-

-"Pero tu… eres diferente…"-

-"¿Es un halago?"-

-"Podría ser…"-

-"jejeje… entonces lo tomaré como tal"-

-"Me parece bien"-

-"En fin, ¿Jugamos?"-

-"Claro, pero, si es un juego, ¿qué pasa si encuentro un lugar en el que no hayas estado?"-

-"Creo que será una oportunidad para pensar en conocerlo contigo"-

 **Y con aquella hermosa propuesta…**

 **Ángela una vez más se dejaba llevar por el cálido sentimiento y el calor que emanaba de su compañera que pronto comenzó con el juego personal que inventaron esa noche, en el cual, de manera consciente o inconsciente…**

 **Fareeha terminaba cada historia abrazando a la joven que encontraba el lugar perfecto de confort en el cuerpo de la guerrera que la llevaba a tener largos y tranquilos sueños llenos de bellos paisajes que su imaginación le daba…**

 **Dejando pasar así el resto de la semana para llegar a los dos días de libertad que por reglamento tenían derecho a disfrutar…**

 **Los cuales estuvieron llenos de movimiento para el par que además de sus tareas y responsabilidades, dedicaron un día completo a dar acomodo a la casa para poder repartir el espacio y cumplir con la promesa que Fareeha le había hecho al ángel que solo gratitud podía expresar con cada gesto…**

-"¿Lista?"-

-"Hagámoslo"-

 **Un breve dialogo de acuerdo antes de mover todo lo pertinente ya que a pesar de que, durante los tres días previos, antes de dormir y en cada momento libre, Fareeha había aprovechado para ordenar y empacar viejas cosas para hacer del cambio más llevadero…**

 **Aún habían muchas cosas que hacer…**

 **Por lo que hasta su ultimo día habían logrado poner orden, asignando una habitación exclusiva para el ángel que tuvo la libertad de acomodarla a su antojo, obteniendo también un despacho en el que podría trabajar libremente, dejando para Fareeha su propia recamara, un despacho para trabajo y el gimnasio que ambas compartirían…**

 **Mucho trabajo en tan poco tiempo…**

 **Y el cansancio ya estaba consumándolas, sin darse cuenta de que la hora de dormir volvía a llegar y con ello, una inevitable separación…**

-"Lo logramos…"-

-"Eso parece"-

 **Habiendo arreglado todo lo que necesitarían de ahora en adelante…**

 **Con sus cosas listas para el siguiente día…**

 **Angela y Fareeha se encontraban en el pasillo en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones una frente a la otra con sus respectivas ropas de dormir realizando una extraña despedida…**

 **Como si de alguna forma, no hubieran predicho que aquel momento llegaría…**

-"Buenas noches…"-

-"Que descanses"-

 **Sin embargo…**

* * *

 _ **Durante la noche…**_

* * *

 **En su reloj había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que decidiera acostarse para conciliar el sueño y simplemente no lo había logrado desde que su cabeza tocase la almohada…**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **No lo sabía…**

 **O al menos eso quería creer, ya que con cada minuto que pasaba y por más que lo pensara, la verdadera razón se volvía obvia…**

 **A pesar de haber mudado sus cosas y acomodado toda su habitación de acuerdo con sus propios gustos y preferencias, el problema no era ni remotamente cercano a la decoración o a la privacidad de la que ahora gozaba…**

 **Más bien…**

 **Se relacionaba con la falta de calor y compañía que resentía en medio de la obscuridad y que a pesar de intentar dormir pensando en cada conversación o en el agradable tono de voz de su compañera al narrar cada una de sus fascinantes historias, nada funcionaba…**

 **La cama no se sentía cómoda, el espacio le hacía sentir sola y el silencio por la ausencia del sonido rítmico de la respiración de la guerrera que por instinto siempre encontraba la manera de acomodarse entre sus rubios cabellos, le causaba inquietud…**

 **Y habiendo pasado otra media hora pensando en todo ello…**

 **La exasperación al fin le ganaba…**

 **Así que…**

 **Levantándose de golpe, sin pensar mucho en su plan, dejándose llevar por la necesitad…**

 **Angela tomaba su almohada y una pequeña frazada para dirigir sus pasos a la salida de su habitación, sin saber que en el cuarto de su compañera una situación muy similar se desarrollaba…**

* * *

 _ **Cuarto de Fareeha con Fareeha en su cama…**_

* * *

-"Dos horas…"-

 **Un murmuro que había salido a manera de suspiro…**

 **Y ni así podía calmarse mientras se retorcía en medio de su cama creyendo que la posición que tomaba para dormir era la culpable de su anormal insomnio…**

-"Esto no funciona…"-

 **Después de tanto tiempo, era evidente que no se trataba de ella o de su cama…**

 **Sino de la ausencia de cierta rubia que pasaba su primera noche lejos de ella…**

 **Situación que no podía creer y con la sensación de estar a punto de enloquecer por la incomodidad que sentía… un espontaneo monologo surgía…**

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? No es como que no haya dormido sola nunca"-

-"Es por que la extrañas"-

-"¿¡Que!?, claro que no…"-

-"No mientas…"-

-"Vale… ¿Y que si es así?"-

-"Deberías ir a pedirle que venga a dormir contigo"-

-"¿¡Te volviste loca!?'"-

-"Bien, pídele si tú puedes dormir con ella..."-

-"Sí… claro… de inmediato…"-

 **Revolviéndose aún más entre sus cobertores…**

 **Cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada reprochándose cada palabra…**

 **La joven guerrera llegaba a una resolución…**

-"Pfff… así no arreglaré nada… y definitivamente no puedo pedirle una cosa así, será mejor que me tranquilice y deje de pensar y hacer cosas estúpidas…"-

 **Resignada…**

 **Con la insistente sensación de incomodidad a la que ahora le sumaba ridiculez y estupidez…**

 **Fareeha se levantaba de su cama para salir de su cuarto e ir por un vaso con agua, con la esperanza de calmarse un poco y quizá lograr dormir después de eso…**

 **Sin saber que justo al abrir su puerta, encontraría la inesperada presencia de un bello ángel que al parecer estaba a punto de tocar su puerta y había sido asustado por su repentina aparición…**

-"¿Angela?"-

 **Apreciando en medio de la tenue obscuridad la hermosa visión de una rubia con su habitual pijama de short corto y playera de tirantes…**

 **Fareeha se quedó pasmada mientras distinguía un adorable gesto en el cual Angela abrazaba su almohada ocultado parte de su cara mientras parecía bajar un poco la cabeza…**

 **Situación que hizo reacción a la joven que habló sin pensar…**

-"Hola"-

-"Hola…"-

-"¿No puedes dormir?"-

-"…"-

 **Era la pregunta obligada…**

 **Aunque una sin respuesta, ya que Angela había llegado por puro impulso y nunca se esperó que aquella situación se diera y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo solucionarla y que contestar ante tal obviedad…**

 **Por fortuna, Fareeha era experta en romper situaciones incomodas…**

-"La verdad es que yo tampoco podía dormir"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"…"-

-"Es raro… pero… siento que algo me falta"-

 **Hablando con toda la honestidad del mundo…**

 **Sintiendo su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado…**

 **Fareeha no sospechaba que su compañera pasaba por lo mismo, la cual respondía a como su sentir le daba…**

-"A mí también"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Yo también siento que algo me falta"-

-"…"-

 **Apretando aún mas su almohada que estrujada ya lucía…**

 **Con un extraño silencio entre ambas que creían los latidos de su corazón serían escuchados en medio de tanta quietud…**

 **Fareeha no aguantó y habló una vez más…**

-"Angela…"-

-"¿Sí…?"-

-"…"-

-"Tú…"-

-"…"-

-"A ti…"-

 **Rompiendo el silencio…**

 **Llamando la atención de la que sentía su cara enrojecer por la penosa situación y que daba gracias a la obscuridad por impedir ser notada, pronto escuchó lo que tanto anhelaba…**

-"¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?"-

 **Si la tenue obscuridad no dificultara tanto la visión de cada una, seguramente Angela habría podido ver el sonrojo extremo que Fareeha experimentaba en esos momentos a causa de la que consideraba era una descabellada pregunta, una con la cual creía su joven corazón pronto explotaría de tanta agitación, sin esperar la sencilla respuesta…**

-"Sí…"-

 **Y con nada más que decir…**

 **Angela caminó abriéndose paso a un lado de su compañera para ir directamente a la cama que ya conocía y tomar el sitio que le correspondía…**

 **Dejando a una Fareeha muda que reaccionaba en automático cerrando la puerta siguiendo el camino de su amiga mientras esperaba estupefacta se acomodara para dejar el espacio que le tocaba…**

 **Quedándose inmóvil, sintiendo su corazón latir impetuoso, una pregunta la tomaba desprevenida…**

-"¿No vas a venir?"-

 **Habiendo notado a la joven morena que se encontraba de pie quieta, Angela temió por un momento que sus acciones y comportamiento hubieran incomodado a su amable compañera que pronto reaccionó y asintió para meterse en la cama, quedando a un costado de frente de la que aún no se sentía satisfecha y cómoda, así que para lograr lo que buscaba, ahora era ella la que comenzaba con la conversación…**

-"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Sí… ¿Por qué?"-

-"Es solo que…"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"…no me abrazas como siempre…"-

 **Una declaración que volvía a sonrojar a las jóvenes que para su fortuna la obscuridad las encubría y brindaba un entorno en el que podían hablar sin aparente miedo o atadura…**

-"Ah… eso… no, es solo que no sabía si te incomodaría…"-

-"…No me incomoda…"-

-"¿De vedad?"-

-"Sí…"-

-"Entonces…"-

 **Habiendo obtenido permiso…**

 **Fareeha hacía caso de su instinto y pasaba su brazo por debajo de la almohada de su compañera como lo había hecho durante cuatro días, acción que el ángel pronto aprovechó para acurrucarse y sentir de inmediato los latidos del corazón de la joven que rogaba por no incomodar a la rubia que con aquella sensación también sintió su corazón latir…**

 **Situación que la aprendiz de ángel comenzaba a mal interpretar, llevándola a preguntar…**

-"¿Te molestó?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Te molestó que haya venido?"-

-"Por supuesto que no"-

 **De tono seguro en una respuesta inmediata y con cero dudas, Fareeha afianzaba su abrazo al mismo tiempo que Angela continuaba hablando por sus propios nervios…**

-"Te sientes… nerviosa"-

 **¡Y como no estarlo! Si tenia a un ángel entre brazos y uno que hasta hace unos minutos añoraba con todo su ser…**

-"No… es solo que…"-

 **Atrapada…**

 **Sin nada coherente que pudiera inventarse para cubrir tal situación…**

 **La mente de Fareeha solo podía funcionar para responder con sinceridad…**

-"La verdad es que… no podía dormir sin ti…"-

 **Una honesta declaración que Angela no esperaba y que hizo su corazón latiera con intensidad, temiendo que su compañera lo notara y se incomodara…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Ignorando la posibilidad…**

 **Sintiendo también los latidos del cuerpo al que comenzaba a aferrarse…**

 **Angela respondía con franqueza…**

-"Yo tampoco podía dormir… me hacías falta…"-

 **Aspirando el fresco aroma de su compañera que le recordaba a los bellos prados suizos…**

 **Aquel día terminaba con una sonrisa que perduraría por más de una noche…**

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios! Con especial gratitud a:

 **Tarukistark:** Espero siga siendo de tu agrado ¡Muchos saludos! Y espero nos volvamos a leer!

 **Okami-AIK:** Muchas gracias por leer! Y me alegra aún más que te este gustando, también pensaba que iba lento y la verdad de las cosas que es a veces tiendo a hacerlo así, pero en esta ocasión intento no caer en esos vicios, espero siga siendo de tu agrado la historia, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos.


	8. Chapter 8

**LO QUE TÚ SIGNIFICAS PARA MI**

* * *

 **2 años después…**

* * *

 _En ocasiones…_

A veces pienso que vivo en un sueño…

 _Uno en el que por fin soy feliz…_

 _Llevando una vida muy diferente a la que alguna vez pensé tendría por ser un Ángel Guardian…_

 _Descubriendo con cada día que pasa nuevas formas de aprovechar mis dones en beneficio de la humanidad, desafiándome con múltiples retos en los campos de la investigación en ciencia y tecnología…_

 _Conociendo a la gente que una vez rechacé por los prejuicios de mi pasado…_

 _Y agradeciendo por cada minuto en el que puedo ser yo misma…_

 _Por supuesto, las crisis y las guerras siguen allá fuera y en muchas he tenido que incursionar para proporcionar auxilio a los débiles y necesitados, lo que en ningún momento ha sido fácil o agradable…_

 _Pero tal como lo prometió, en todo momento, ella ha estado a mi lado…_

 _En los momentos de frustración después del fracaso…_

 _En las largas noches de llanto después de una incursión…_

 _En medio de un mal sueño lleno de terror…_

 _E incluso cuando la desesperación es más grande que mi propio yo…_

 _Y en todas y cada una de las ocasiones, ella ha estado ahí…_

 _Con una palabra de aliento o un cálido abrazo, limpiando cada lagrima o apaciguando la ira de mi ser, aceptando y entendiendo cada lado o faceta de mi existencia, siempre negándose a alejarse aun cuando la cólera me consumía sin más alternativa…_

 _Algunas veces en silencio, otras veces cerca y otras a la distancia, pero siempre presente, en todo momento me ha dejado saber que no importa lo que pase dentro o fuera de nuestro mundo, ella sería la única que jamás me abandonaría…_

 _Y al mismo tiempo…_

 _Al estar a su lado y compartir su mundo, me he topado con la razón de mi propia existencia, pues ver el sufrimiento del mundo y aún más… verla sufrir por aquellos a los que no puede ayudar, para mi sorpresa es algo que mi corazón no puede soportar…_

 _Y de la misma forma, al igual que yo, ella ha pasado por duras pruebas, en las que además de su valentía y coraje, su determinación e inteligencia han sido probados dentro y fuera de la base y aunque me he mantenido a su lado cuando algo no ha salido bien, hay ocasiones en las que simplemente siento que no es suficiente…_

 _Así que…_

 _Ahora…_

 _Habiendo encontrado mi objetivo en la vida, con un firme deseo por que las guerras y conflictos en el mundo terminen para brindarles paz y seguridad a los que como yo han sufrido…_

 _Todo me hace pensar que esto no habría sido posible sin su ayuda…_

 _Y a dos años de habernos conocido y hasta el día de hoy, encuentro que cada promesa hecha ha sido cumplida…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Es tanto lo que me ha dado y es tanto lo que ha hecho por mí que…_

 _A momentos me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que pude haber hecho para conocer a tan maravillosa persona? y ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo darle a cambio de tanto apoyo y amabilidad?..._

 _Por desgracia…_

 _Aún no lo sé…_

 _Ya que por más que intento indagar en su mirada o en su actuar, no puedo encontrar una clara respuesta…_

 _No obstante…_

 _No me doy por vencida…_

 _Y en la búsqueda por intentar devolverle tan solo un poco de lo mucho que ella me ha dado, me sorprendo a mi misma deseando que esto solo perdure…_

 _Que la vida que he conseguido a su lado nunca acabe…_

 _Y que no importa lo que pase, su mirada y su calor siempre me acompañen…_

 _No obstante, esto que siento y anhelo es desconcertante…_

 _A veces un tanto asfixiante…_

 _Y desde hace un tiempo, hasta desesperante…_

 _Ya que no puedo apartar esta terrible y egoÍsta sensación, en la que me punza el corazón al verla sonreír cuando está lejos de mi…_

 _A personas que no soy yo…_

 _Y peor aún…_

 _A personas que le corresponden de igual o mayor forma…_

 _Como es el caso de Satya Vaswani, una hermosa científica que tuve la desgracia de conocer en un caluroso día en el que Fareeha y yo acudimos a uno de los muchos recintos bibliotecarios que posee la base principal y en el cual ella y Vaswani trabajarían por un proyecto que tenían en común, mientras yo aprovechaba para consultar información para mis propios trabajos, aunque, si soy honesta, en esa ocasión, por alguna razón, no deseaba que uno de los dos únicos días libres de la semana que teníamos para poder convivir se viera disminuido por el tiempo que ella tenia que pasar con otra persona, por lo que, en mi mente, de esta forma aún podríamos estar juntas a pesar de nuestras ocupaciones…_

 _Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que fuimos presentadas y cruzamos miradas, supe que Vaswani no veía ni trataba a Fareeha como a una compañera más…_

 _Ya que podía verlo…_

 _Desde su sonrisa hasta su mirada…_

 _Cada delicado gesto era por y para Fareeha, la cual no pareció percatarse de la incomodidad que rozaba entre la molestia y la sorpresa al veme acompañándola…_

 _Pero aún más que esos detalles que hubiera querido pasaran inadvertidos…_

 _Al separarnos, a la distancia, al observar a Fareeha en busca de recibir la misma atención que le dedicaba a su compañera, podía notar los roses, toques y miradas que Vaswani se permitía con ella…_

 _Y así lo supe…_

 _Aquella científica buscaba algo que yo inmediatamente desee jamás obtuviera…_

 _Y al mismo tiempo, hizo que algo en mi interior se removiera provocando cierto enojo que no supe como manejar…_

 _Lo que resultó bastante problemático, pues ese día terminé dejando a Fareeha sin decirle nada, la cual pasó horas buscándome hasta que me encontró en casa de mal humor, situación que ella interpretó se trataba de algún problema con mis deberes en los que inmediatamente intentó ayudarme, siendo rechazada al instante…_

 _Por supuesto…_

 _No entendí mi propia reacción y no sabía por qué había resentido el haber sido ignorada…_

 _Algo absurdo cuando sabía desde un principio que ella no tenía por que prestarme atención cuando estaba ocupada con sus responsabilidades…_

 _Aunque, algo me decía que muy en el fondo, una parte de mi dolía al recordar a una Fareeha que daba muestra de amabilidad para con una persona que a leguas disfrutaba de la atención y la consideración…_

 _De cualquier forma, no quise entenderlo…_

 _Así que esa tarde me aislé en mi despacho hasta que anocheció…_

 _Y cuando sentí mi enojo se había ido, habiendo terminado de leer un tomo completo de temas selectos de fisionomía, encontrándome semirecostada en un pequeño sillón del espacio en el que la privacidad me acogía, pude ver como la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a una Fareeha con un gesto preocupado que traía consigo dos tazas de lo que pude oler a la distancia era chocolate caliente…_

 _Así que, observándola parada en el umbral de la puerta…_

 _Sin decir una sola palabra…_

 _Ella pareció esperar un permiso que nunca llegó, pues no tenia el valor de siquiera mirarla a los ojos de lo apenada que me encontraba por mi comportamiento…_

 _Así que sin poder esperar más, ella simplemente pasó y dejó ambas tazas en una pequeña mesa cercana al sillón en el que me encontraba y tomó asiento a un lado mío en completo silencio en espera de poder hablar conmigo tan solo un poco…_

 _¿Pero, de que podíamos hablar?_

 _No era que quisiera decir algo…_

 _Y aunque así fuera, ¿Que podría haber hecho al respecto?, ni yo misma lo sabía…_

 _Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, mientras la incomodidad crecía con el silencio, Fareeha tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesilla para hojearlo y hacer gestos de clara incomprensión de los temas que leía, lo que hizo que una pequeña risa saliera de mi, a lo que ella pronto se apenó y atinó a preguntar sobre las referencias que llenaban el libro, dudas que con gusto comencé a explicar, hasta que un quejido de dolor hizo que llevara mi mano al cuello que resentido dolió por las largas horas que pasé leyendo en una mala posición…_

 _Ante ello, solo escuche un "pérmiteme", seguido de ver como Fareeha se levantaba de su lugar para sentarse detrás de mí y llevar sus manos a mi cuello para comenzar con un masaje que ademas de alivio me dio cierto confort , haciendo con ello que mi corazón latiera y mis sentidos percibieran el calor del firme cuerpo que se antojaba de respaldo, en el que no dudé en recargarme, deteniendo así el masaje para darnos un momento de comodidad en el que al fin pudimos hablar…_

 _-"Son temas muy complicados"- dijo_

 _-"Cuando has dedicado tu vida entera a entenderlos se vuelven interesantes"-_

 _-"Puedo imaginarlo"-_

 _-"¿Quieres que te siga explicando?"-_

 _-"Sería un placer"-_

 _En esa ocasión no necesitamos de muchas palabras para aclarar las cosas, ya que una vez que ella me animo a seguir con la explicación, pude sentir como toda su atención me era dedicada, como si de alguna forma hubiera comprendido la verdadera razón de mi enojo y a su vez…_

 _Habiendo logrado una cómoda posición en la que descansé mi espalda recargando al mismo tiempo mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro, pronto sentí como sus manos rodearon mi cintura para atraparme en un abrazo que duró toda mi explicación e incluso un poco más al no querer que ese momento terminara y que con cada duda que surgía de ella, podría jurar que ademas de su cálido aliento, sentía sus labios acariciar de vez en cuando mi oreja que con el suave contacto provocaba más de una agradable y seductora sensación que recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza…_

 _Desde entonces…_

 _No puedo apartar un extraño sentimiento que me da la impresión crece con cada día que pasa y que de manera reciente ataca mis sentidos con mayor intensidad…_

 _Sin embargo, con la plena conciencia de saber que algo pasa entre nosotras…_

 _Tengo por objetivo descubrir aquello que me inquieta e incita a no querer separarme de Fareeha…_

 _Pues por primera vez en mi vida, estado al lado de una persona, siento que con cada día que pasa, la vida se ha convertido en una emocionante aventura…_

 _Actualmente estamos en un periodo vacacional previo a la llegada de nuevos reclutas que como nosotras comenzaran con la ultima etapa de su entrenamiento, por lo que nos han concedido un mes de entera "libertad" para permisos de salida con motivos familiares, reponer lecciones reprobadas, cumplir servicios, tomar trabajos extracurriculares o simplemente descansar, lo que nos da más tiempo para compartir que las escasas horas que tenemos en los días habituales…_

 _Lo que me ha dado la oportunidad de disfrutar aún más la rutina que hemos establecido, como son las noches de descanso, ya que después de haber arreglado la casa para adaptarla a nuestras necesidades, pasamos por muchos intentos por dormir separadas, lo que se volvió imposible, pues no pude dejar de acudir a su lado sin que ella se negara a recibirme, así que…_

 _Sin más explicación, solo nos dejamos llevar hasta el día de hoy en el que despierto en una esplendorosa mañana contemplando un pacifico y hermoso rostro que con sus gestos me dice que se resiste a los suaves movimientos que hago, negándose con ello a liberarme entre sueños…_

 _Lo que me deja desarmada y rindiéndome ante la sensación de disfrutar el momento…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _En instantes así, es cuando me pregunto con mayor fuerza ¿Qué esta pasando?..._

 _¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?_

 _¿En que momento fue que la gravedad me atrajo a ella?_

 _¿Y en que instante hasta mi descanso se vió comprometido y perturbado si no estaba a su lado?_

 _No puedo determinarlo…_

 _Pero basta con verla un solo momento para saber que mi mente y mi corazón ya no están en este mundo…_

 _Y que, con cada sonrisa o toque, ella hace que mi corazón palpite sin rienda o control…_

 _Y aunque a veces esto parece un juego…_

 _Consiente o inconsciente…_

 _En más de un momento tengo la impresión de que ambas estamos inmersas en ello…_

 _Pues el contacto físico además de inevitable se ha vuelto necesario…_

 _Y en secreto…_

 _Por cada noche que paso a su lado escuchando cualquiera de sus fascinantes historias, imaginando los bellos horizontes de las praderas, bosques o montañas, con atardeceres multicolor en diversas cordilleras, hay un momento en específico que es mi favorito y ese es cuando el sueño al fin nos vence y siento como su rostro busca refugio en mi cabello, mientras con sus brazos me atrae lentamente para compartir el calor mutuo…_

 _Y contrario a lo que alguna vez pensé, despertar entre sus brazos es igual o incluso más agradable que al dormir, tanto que comencé a desarrollar más de un habito que ella ni por error sabe, pues antes de que ella abra los ojos, yo logro despertar unos minutos antes para poder contemplarla como ahora y disfrutar de las sensaciones que me causa sentir parte de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras su brazo que en principio siempre me sirve de almohada, durante la noche se mueve para envolverme, mientras que su otro brazo siempre llega a mi cintura, cubriendo parte de mi espalda baja y cadera…_

 _Lo que me hace pensar el momento de la noche en lo que eso sucede sin que pueda notarlo, y que para mi sorpresa, el único lamento que tengo ante toda la situación es el de no poder estar consciente en el instante en el que ella desliza sus manos para tomarme y hacer con ello que mi cuerpo busque por instinto el abrigo de su calor…_

 _E incluso…_

 _En ocasiones como la de ahora…_

 _Mientras Fareeha sigue en el mundo de los sueños y cuando menos lo espero al contemplarla…_

 _Sus manos vuelven a moverse…_

 _Logrando con ello que mi cuerpo sienta la agitación de la excitación cuando su toque recorre mis caderas hasta llegar a un punto en el que la frontera desaparece…_

 _Lento…_

 _Suave..._

 _Sus manos tientan la sensibilidad de mi piel que apenas es cubierta por la delgada y desarreglada pijama de blusa holgada de tirantes y short que uso durante la noche y con esto logra que me aferre a su cuerpo que inconsciente no desaprovecha ningún movimiento para continuar con su camino provocando salga de mi ser un largo suspiro en el momento en el que se detiene en mis glúteos haciendo que tiemble ante la emoción de sentir su firme caricia…_

 _Estimulando mis sentidos con la sutil opresión…_

 _Manteniéndome a la expectativa de su acción…_

 _Notando mi corazón late desbocado con cada sensación…_

 _Provocando cierta desilusión al saber que no lo hace a propósito…_

 _Sin poder creer que sienta recelo de que no sea así y de que mi corazón se acelere a tal punto de querer cruzar la línea y cumplir con lo que mi cuerpo parece exigir…_

 _Pero como si fuera una señal del destino…_

 _En el momento en el que prefiero dejar a un lado los pensamientos que me impiden abandonarme al instinto…_

 _Parece que su cuerpo reacciona a los impetuosos latidos de mi corazón, haciendo con ello recupere la conciencia, acto en el cual solo puedo cerrar mis ojos de nuevo para aparentar que he estado dormida todo el tiempo y no disfrutando de lo que podría pasar si tan solo me diera el valor de dar el primer paso y definir lo que pasa en mi cuando esto sucede …_

 _Ya que en casos como este…_

 _Puedo notar la forma culpable en la que sus manos abandonan mi cuerpo con rapidez y cierta inquietud ante lo que estuvo haciendo mientras se mantenía inconsciente…_

 _Y aunque jamás lo hemos hablado…_

 _Al sentir que se levanta y se aleja de mi lado para tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, abro los ojos para observarla y encontrarme con su espalda que rígida delata la pena que siente ante lo ocurrido…_

 _Y puedo notar como mira sus manos y las hace puño para llevarlas a su cabeza en un acto en el que seguramente se recrimina cada segundo que ha pasado desde su despertar…_

 _Y en este punto…_

 _Simplemente no puedo seguir mirando..._

 _La culpa me invade…_

 _Y una extraña punzada de dolor comienza a dominarme…_

 _Dividida entre lo que es y lo que probablemente quisiera…_

 _Nada me es totalmente claro…_

 _Pero en definitiva verla sufrir por algo que en plena conciencia yo disfruté…_

 _Me llena el corazón de un extraño vacío…_

 _Así que…_

 _Sin resistir más…_

 _Me levanto sin que ella lo note y llego hasta su espalda para rodear su cuello por detrás con mis brazos y recargarme en busca de recuperar el calor perdido…_

 _Y con ello siento su cuerpo tensarse de la sorpresa…_

 _Lo que en el fondo me alegra, pues nada de lo que ahora hago es coincidencia…_

 _Percibiendo que con mi acto su corazón también se acelera…_

 _Pero no es suficiente…_

 _Aún quiero más…_

 _Así que me muevo para que mis pechos acaricien su espalda al tiempo que llego a la altura de su oreja…_

-"Reeha…"-

 _Un susurro a modo de llamado que vuelve a tensarla…_

 _Y con esto tengo la seguridad de que sabe esto no es más un sueño…_

-"Angela"-

 _La respuesta con el eco de su voz me estremece y de a poco siento perderme…_

 _Pero debo detenerme, pues temo que de no hacerlo esto continúe a un punto muy diferente…_

-"¿Por qué despiertas tan temprano?"-

-"Ya se puede ver el sol"-

-"Aunque así sea, la alarma aún no suena…"-

-"Lo siento, tienes razón, ¿Te he despertado?"-

-"Me despertó no sentir tu calor…"-

 _Una confesión que con sinceridad he hecho acariciando apenas su oreja con mis labios, para sentir de nuevo los latidos de su corazón provocando cierta emoción…_

-"Lo siento, creo que es una costumbre difícil de cambiar, ya sabes, los horarios de la base…"-

 _Una evidente mentira…_

 _Después_ _de haber pasado todo este tiempo juntas y habernos ajustado a más de un horario imposible, aquello no suena a nada más que una excusa…_

 _Pero no me molesta ya que me divierte verla nerviosa…_

 _Así que apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo, suavizando mi voz, me aventuro a tentarla…_

-"mmm entonces… ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿nos levantamos o volver a intentar dormir un poco más?"-

-"…"-

 _Un largo silencio que abre paso al suspenso de la expectativa de una respuesta…_

 _Y en tan breves momentos puedo percibir cada reacción de Fareeha…_

 _Su pesada respiración que delata cierta agitación…_

 _Fuertes latidos que parecieran coincidir con los míos…_

 _Y la tensión de su cuerpo que junto a su calor responden a la exitación de la tentación…_

-"Quizá, deberíamos…"-

 _El comienzo de una oración que terminó en el momento en el que he sentido sus manos sobre las mías para girar su cuerpo y llevarme de vuelta a nuestro lecho, quedando frente a frente, mientras me aferro a su cuello y mi cuerpo ha sido atrapado por sus brazos que me envuelven sutilmente…_

-"Yo también creo que deberíamos…"-

-"Entonces… no perdamos el tiempo…"-

 _En un momento unico…_

 _Ajenas de la diaria rutina que siempre nos limita…_

 _Esta es la primera vez que Fareeha responde de esta forma a una de mis provocaciones…_

 _Y no puedo negar que me sorprende y al mismo tiempo hay algo en mi que salta de alegría…_

 _Pensando en todo aquello que quiero averiguar…_

 _En silencio…_

 _Apreciando la profundidad de nuestras miradas, en espera del siguiente movimiento…_

 _La impaciencia y el deseo me gana, dejando que el instinto me guíe, atraigo con mis brazos a la guerrera que intensa me mira haciendo me pierda en el pardo de sus bellos ojos …_

 _Y sin encontrar resistencia, a punto de cumplir con un ambicioso anhelo…_

 _Una molesta alarma suena, rompiendo con su ruidoso y fastidioso tono la atmósfera que habíamos logrado esta mañana…_

-"Creo que ya es hora…"-

 _Es lo único que Fareeha atina a decir, mientras mis brazos se niegan a liberarla…_

 _Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer…_

 _La agenda que hemos planeado es clara y por el día de hoy debo ceder, no sin sentir cierto pesar…_

 _Pero no importa…_

 _Ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo en esta situación…_

 _Y hay veces en la que estar así de cerca es inevitable…_

Otras en las que estar alejadas es asfixiante…

 _Así que no hay prisa…_

 _Seguimos en la búsqueda por darle nombre a esto que nos pasa…_

 _Sin que ninguna se haya atrevido a ir más allá…_

 _Así que asumo que aún no estamos listas…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _No pierdo la esperanza de darme valor y cruzar esa línea que a momentos se vuelve borrosa para mí y que me mantiene en la ignorancia de los sentimientos que Fareeha tiene hacia mi…_

 _Los cuales no creo sean inherentes a los míos…_

 _Pero…_

 _Ese es un misterio que aún sigo descubriendo…_

 _Y mientras llego a la respuesta…_

 _Disfrutaré de cada momento que estoy a su lado, para aprender de todo lo que la rodea y ser esa persona que ella misma ha sido para mí…_

-"¿Tienes guardia en la división médica?"-

 _Mientras resiento la ausencia del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío…_

 _Su pregunta me toma desprevenida al mismo tiempo que la veo estirarse dándome la espalda a un lado de nuestra cama…_

-"No… hoy tengo libre, pero olvidé reprogramar la alarma"-

-"Entiendo…"-

 _Desgraciada la hora en la que olvidé hacerlo…_

-"Tenemos que preparar todo"-

 _Habiendo terminado sus estiramientos…_

 _Sabiendo el siguiente paso es que desaparezca de mi vista para entrar al cuarto de baño y comenzar con su aseo…_

 _Fareeha vuelve a sorprenderme regresando conmigo para atraparme de nuevo contra la cama y continuar con nuestra "casual" conversación…_

 _En la cual, estoy segura mi cara debe arder de la sorpresa…_

-"Quizá debimos reconsiderar la fecha"-

-"Ya lo hemos postergado tres veces"-

-"No creo que les moleste una cuarta vez"-

-"O que les sorprenda"-

-"¡Exacto!"-

-"Hoy despertaste muy graciosa, ¿no te parece Reeha?"-

-"¿Tú crees?"-

-"A mí me parece que sí, ¿acaso se debe a que verás a tu buen amigo Genji?"-

 _Estando de frente, puedo ver el semblante de Fareeha pasar de juguetón a uno de completa seriedad…_

-"Será tu amigo, no el mío"-

 _Y con cierto recelo en sus palabras…_

 _Desviando su mirada de la mía…_

 _Con la impresión de volver a sentir su cuerpo se levanta del mío…_

 _Me apresuro a jalar del cuello de su playera para frenar su huida…_

-"No es tan malo cuando lo conoces"-

-"…"-

 _Es mi única respuesta, recibiendo a cambio un silencio acompañado de un ceño fruncido…_

 _De alguna forma la situación me divierte y aún más verla de esta manera cuando hablo así de otra persona…_

-"Además, prometiste que te llevarías bien con él"-

-"No tuve opción"-

-"Claro que la tenías"-

-"Si tú lo dices…"-

 _Su tono es de clara inconformidad…_

 _Y no la culp, teniendo en cuenta que hace seis meses fui asignada a trabajar en equipo con Genji Shimada, lo cual en su momento no fue de mi agrado, sin embargo, al ser algo que no podía evitar, no tuve más opción que seguir adelante y esperar todo saliera bien, lo que para mi sorpresa, así fue y como alguna vez me lo dijo, él de verdad podía ser una persona altamente considerada y trabajadora, lo que hizo todo se facilitara y mi opinión sobre su persona mejorara…_

 _Sin embargo, a medida que avanzábamos en el proyecto, pronto me di cuenta que mi compañero no podía seguirme el paso, por lo que, estando inmersa en los respectivos temas a desarrollar, en algún momento decidí que, si quería finalizar con éxito la encomienda, era necesario que Genji tuviera una instrucción más especializada, lo que lograría si recibía clases extra en nuestra residencia y con mi propia biblioteca…_

 _No obstante, jamás tuve en cuenta la obvia reacción que Fareeha tendría al ver llegar en un día libre a su persona menos favorita en toda la base principal…_

 _Lo que hizo del día uno bastante difícil, pues tardé más de una hora en convencerla de que no se trataba de una broma o una circunstancia en la que yo estuviera bajo amenaza…_

 _Y aún habiendo explicado todo, Fareeha no dejó de vigilarnos en todo momento, en especial a Genji que aprovecho cada palabra o roce para provocarla…_

 _Por supuesto, yo podía darme cuenta de todo, no era tan idiota como para no notar todo lo que Genji hacía para acercarse a mí y aunque disfrutaba de ver a Fareeha enojarse de manera muy similar a la mía cuando tenía que verla con Satya, nunca esperé que todo fuera a complicarse cuando las provocaciones de Genji terminaron con su paciencia hasta no encontrar otra salida más que la violencia…_

 _No lo negaré…_

 _En esa ocasión mi reacción no fue la más adecuada…_

 _Y como si se hubiera convertido en un pésimo habito, me interpuse en medio de todo para detener todo y gritarle a Fareeha como si ella hubiera tenido toda la culpa…_

 _Después de todo, Genji era mi invitado y yo ya había explicado la razón de su presencia, así como las razones por las cuales necesitaba de su apoyo, haciendo quedar a Fareeha como una irracional incapaz de confiar en mi y de comportarse para con sus compañeros…_

 _Lo admito…_

 _Aquello no fue nada grato, ver su expresión de sorpresa y aflicción ante mis palabras afectó mi balance en demasía, lo que hizo sintiera culpa de inmediato, pero en los cinco segundos de explosión nada pude hacer para mejorar la situación…_

 _Y aunque pude detener un conflicto, aquello terminó con una Fareeha que cedió ante mis palabras desapareciendo por el resto del día, afectando así mi concentración, pues no dejé de pensar en su expresión dolida preguntándome a cada momento a donde había podido ir después de aquello…_

 _Y aunque claramente Genji no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente, su instinto hizo que su animo también se calmara y se disculpara conmigo por lo sucedido…_

 _Acepté su disculpa y logramos terminar con los pendientes, avanzando hasta que la hora del toque de queda se aproximó y Genji se marchó sin más…_

 _Dejándome sola y libre de buscar a Fareeha en los alrededores, ya que parte de mi consciente no podía ni quería creer que me hubiera abandonado así nada más…_

 _Sí…_

 _Yo la ahuyente…_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Qué tal que me equivocaba?_

 _¿Qué tal que Genji traicionaba su palabra y realmente aprovechaba la privacidad para volverse otro tipo de persona?_

 _En ese caso, ¿A ella ya no le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo?_

 _¿Acaso ella no había prometido estar siempre a mi lado?_

 _Un mar de emociones y culpas…_

 _En medio de una tenue obscuridad que pronto se volvió la espesa noche que trajo consigo un silencio en el que los agitados latidos de mi corazón tapaban mis oídos en un claro sentimiento de desasosiego, rendida y agobiada con la sensación de lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, entré de nuevo al hogar para escuchar la voz de Fareeha que desde el segundo piso me observaba recargada en una columna de madera que le ofrecía vista periférica de todo el lugar…_

 _-"Al fin se fue"-_

 _Lo único que escuché antes de verla desaparecer entre los pasillos, dejándome en silencio con más de un pensamiento…_

 _De alguna forma…_

 _Aunque yo la vi cruzar la puerta e irse…_

 _Entendía que en realidad no lo había hecho…_

 _Y aunque le había pedido alejarse, siempre estuvo observando…_

 _Atenta, sin saber la hora en la que podría tomar descanso, cuidándome a lo lejos en todo momento…_

 _Un hecho que provocó un nuevo nudo en mi garganta con un hueco en el corazón por la culpa por haberle gritado…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _En una situación así…_

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

 _Me sentía perdida al intentar arreglar las cosas con Fareeha y más cuando era ella la que siempre tenía una salida o una palabra para poder zanjar situaciones incomodas y absurdas…_

 _Pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban…_

 _Así que me dirigí a nuestro dormitorio encontrando una habitación vacía, asumiendo de inmediato que esa noche seguramente dormiría sola en consecuencia de mis acciones, no obstante, por lo menos quería disculparme…_

 _Así que yendo a la que era mi habitación y que dejamos como una recamara de uso común para invitados, pronto me di cuenta que tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar…_

 _Lo que hizo me diera cuenta que además de las increíbles habilidades que Fareeha al parecer tiene para esconderse, era evidente que ella conocía mucho mejor la casa que yo, pues no tenía idea de a donde podía haber ido cuando apenas y la había visto…_

 _Y aunque ya comenzaba a resentir el cansancio del día, busqué por todo el lugar hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta bien camuflajeada en el techo y que, al abrirla, me sorprendía al encontrar un amplio domo en el que pude distinguir una salida que daba a un balcón que tenía un telescopio montado con una hermosa vista al cielo nocturno…_

 _Hipnotizada por la vista, jamás noté que desde el momento en el que entré en aquel lugar estaba siendo observada y solo hasta que pude volver a escuchar su voz es que sentí el alivió de encontrar lo que mucho me había esforzado en buscar…_

 _-"Hacía mucho que no venía aquí"-_

 _-"Nunca me di cuenta de que existiera este lugar"-_

 _-"Aquí solía escapar cuando nada del mundo podía hacerme feliz y solo quería desaparecer"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _Una fuerte confesión…_

 _Desde mi perspectiva…_

 _Aquella era una triste declaración…_

 _Pues yo mejor que nadie conocía aquella sensación…_

 _La de tristeza y vacío en la que solo deseas desaparecer y no sentir más…_

 _Pero más allá de eso…_

 _Me dolía pensar que yo hubiera provocado aquello…_

 _Y en la única persona que había hecho todas esas sensaciones desaparecieran de mi ser al fin…_

 _Así que con toda la culpa y tristeza que de mi corazón surgía…_

 _Daba un paso adelante, con la firme intención de hablar con ella mientras la observaba mantenerse recargada en el marco del balcón dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, hasta que al hacer notar mi voz, no tuvo más que mirarme…_

 _-"No te fuiste…"-_

 _-"No podía…"-_

 _-"¿Por qué?"-_

 _-"Solo… no podía solo hacerlo"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _Eso no era una respuesta…_

 _Yo quería más…_

 _Y la ansiedad me invadía…_

 _Moría por solo acercarme y disculparme como se debía…_

 _Pero mis piernas no se movían…_

 _Y aunque mi corazón latía…_

 _Mi cuerpo nada respondía…_

 _Y hundidas en el silencio…_

 _Una vez más…_

 _Fareeha era la única que se movía, pasando a mi lado para dirigirse a la salida sin nada más que decir…_

 _Y en ese momento…_

 _Ya nada pudo en mi ser…_

 _Así que abandonándome al momento…_

 _Buscando tan solo un poco de su calor, mi mano logró alcanzarla hasta rodearla y así abrazarla por la espalda frenando su huida…_

 _-"Perdóname"-_

 _Era todo lo que quería decir..._

 _O al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba…_

 _Hasta que de pronto más de una palabra salió de mi…_

 _-"No debí gritarte, mucho menos alejarte"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _-"Y jamás debí hacer que sintieras que quisieras desaparecer"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _-"Perdóname"-_

 _Jamás había hablado tanto con otra persona de esa manera…_

 _A nadie le había suplicado por perdón…_

 _Y por nadie había sentido que con una sola mirada triste provocara mi corazón desfallecer…_

 _Pero ahí estaba…_

 _Aferrándome a la única persona que desee jamás fuera infeliz por mi culpa…_

 _-"Perdóname…"-_

 _Sin darme cuenta el momento en el que mis lagrimas comenzaron a surgir…_

 _Pronto sentí unas cálidas manos posarse en las mías para tomarlas y apretarlas un poco, obligándome a liberarla a pesar de mis esfuerzos por impedirlo…_

 _Y cuando el llanto ya era incontrolable…_

 _Sintiendo la ausencia del calor…_

 _Pronto sentí de nuevo las manos de Fareeha limpiar cada lagrima para después abrazarme y susurrar el consuelo que yo quería me hiciera llegar…_

 _-"No llores por favor…"-_

 _-"No puedo evitarlo…"-_

 _-"No lo hagas… al menos no lo hagas por mi causa por favor…"-_

 _-"¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo, si es lo que siento?"-_

 _-"Porque hasta ahora no sabía que podía existir un dolor peor que la tristeza"-_

 _-"¿Y que dolor puede ser ese?"-_

 _-"La culpa por hacerte llorar"-_

 _-"Reeha…"-_

 _-"No puedo con eso, se siente como morir"-_

 _No hubo más…_

 _Solo nosotras en medio de la obscuridad…_

 _Y siendo ya mucha la congoja…_

 _Ella no me soltó en ningún momento hasta que dejé de llorar…_

 _Instante en el que me tomó en brazos y me llevó a un sillón cercano con la mejor vista del cielo para poder admirarlo en silencio…_

 _O al menos así fue hasta que de nuevo, a pesar de mis intenciones, ella rompía el silencio, contándome la historia de la construcción de ese domo y su particular fascinación con el cielo y sus constelaciones, animándome y escuchándome a cada paso de mi torpe disculpa para limpiar cada culpa…_

 _Desde entonces, habiendo aclarado todo, no volvimos a tocar el tema de Genji e hice que Fareeha prometiera sería más amable con él y a su vez, yo prometí que jamás volvería a gritarle de la forma en la que lo hice…_

 _Y con un pacto así, logramos hacer la pases y yo pude finalizar los trabajos con mi compañero que también mejoró mucho su actitud ante Fareeha, algo que me hizo pensar que también él se había dado cuenta de su culpa en todo el asunto…_

 _Y aunque no fuera así, con todo lo sucedido, a pesar de lo malo, después todo, me queda el recuerdo de una noche en la que hablamos por horas, aclarando cada situación, compartiendo un espacio en el que prometimos sería el único en el que siempre podríamos hablar de manera sincera sin miedo a la soledad o a la culpa…_

 _Por ello, teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido y la relación de "amistad" tan áspera que este par de guerreros llevan, la agenda que hemos planeado se vuelve un poco complicada…_

-"Entonces, ¿seguirás diciendo que te obligué a llevarte bien con él?"-

-"¿No fue así?"-

-"Yo solo recuerdo que te portaste muy mal ese día"-

-"Él siempre busca pelea conmigo, pero convenientemente cuando tu estas cerca parece comportarse como alguien decente"-

-"Hasta el momento no lo he visto reñirte"-

-"Por que no lo ves en los entrenamientos de Guerreros"-

-"Bueno… creo que en esas actividades todos buscan pelea con todos"-

-"¡Me ofendes! ¿Acaso dices que todos somos unos barbaros que solo piensan en pelear?"-

-"Nooooooo ¿yo? ¿Insinuarlo? Más bien creo que lo estoy afirmando"-

-"Ja-ja-ja, que graciosa, ahora verás lo que es buscar pelea"-

-"noooo"-

 _En estos momentos, estando aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Fareeha y nuestra cama, la conversación pierde su rumbo en el momento en el que ella decide hacerme cosquillas para vengarse del "ofensivo comentario", cosa que puedo agradecer pues hablar del tema de Genji es suficiente como para que ella pierda el buen humor que por lo regular mantiene…_

 _Asimismo, pensando sobre mi vida con Fareeha, ella me ha enseñado a su vez la clase de persona que soy…_

 _Contrario de lo que se piensa de los Ángeles Guardianes, encuentro en mi muchas de las características que distarían de un estereotipo angelical…_

 _Egotista, temperamental y con más de un capricho en mi ser…_

 _Pero gracias a ella, he aceptado cada uno de estos lados como partes muy importantes de lo que soy ahora…_

 _Y aun más, he llegado a apreciar que por sobre todo, ella me acepta con cada cualidad y defecto…_

-"Entonces… si no tienes guardia en la división medica… tenemos que preparar todo…"-

-"Sabía que no debíamos dejar todo al último"-

-"Jeje, bueno, aún tenemos unas horas para ir por todo…"-

-"Y de pronto suena más tentador solo quedarse en cama"-

-"Siendo realistas, no creo que como doctora puedas quedarte un solo día en cama"-

-"Si fuera contigo, yo creo que podría hacer el esfuerzo"-

 _-"…"-_

 _Y una vez más, vuelvo a dejarla sin palabras, lo que debo confesar me divierte y a su vez me parece adorable que evite mi mirada para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza ante mi propuesta…_

 _Y aunque en el fondo siento que la oportunidad se va por nuestra agenda, me consuela que pasamos gran parte del tiempo coqueteando, así que la oportunidad volverá a presentarse…_

 _O al menos eso espero…_

* * *

 ** _8 horas después…_**

* * *

 _A petición de Zarya, hace días decidimos ser anfitrionas de una pequeña reunión con nuestros compañeros y amigos, lo que a ninguna de las dos convenció, sin embargo, después de muchas suplicas y buenos argumentos de la enorme guerrera terminamos aceptado…_

 _Todo por el bien del "trabajo en equipo" y por que ningún recluta en la base cuenta con una casa para poder algo parecido y las áreas comunes no siempre son adecuadas para ello…_

 _Así que después de que Fareeha se aseguró de tener el permiso adecuado para una "reunión de estudio", acordamos una fecha en la que todos tuvieran facilidad de asistir, la cual, por diferentes motivos cambió en varias ocasiones hasta el día de hoy en el que al parecer ya nadie tiene complicaciones o compromisos para asistir…_

 _Sin embargo, nunca creímos que para ser la sede de un "evento", teníamos que hacer más cosas que solo limpiar la casa y que luciera decente, ya que tuvimos que conseguir más víveres y comida que fungiera como "botana", todo por orden e instrucción de una Zarya que parecía conocer más de esto que nosotras mismas…_

 _Fue así que emprendimos la búsqueda de cosas en los centros de abastecimiento de la base, lo que nos sorprendió en gran medida, ya que tenían absolutamente todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar y aunque Fereeha era más participe de salir de la base para ir a una ciudad "cercana", lo cierto es que recorrer hora y media de tramo en un vehículo prestado de la misma base sería aún más engorroso que haber solicitado el permiso para reunir en un solo punto a científicos, ángeles, guerreros y guardianes…_

 _Los cuales comenzaron a llegar cuando apenas y habíamos regresado de abastecernos…_

 _Siendo Zarya la primera en tocar la puerta…_

-"¡Que hay cara de chacal!"-

-"¡Llegaste temprano oso polar!"-

 _De efusivo saludo y enorme abrazo, no pude contener la gracia que siempre me provoca ver los saludos que ese par siempre se da, en el cual parece que de verdad un oso saluda a un cachorro que se resiste como puede a los agresivos mimos…_

-"¡Angie! ¡Siento que ha pasado una eternidad! ¿Te volviste más angelical desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?"-

-"Jejeje, puede ser, aunque a veces ni yo misma estoy segura de mi nivel de angelidad"-

-"ajajaj, estoy segura que esa palabra no existe"-

-"Y yo estoy segura que no estas segura de que esa palabra no existe"-

-"¡Ja-ja! Touché"-

-"En fin, ¿lista? Seremos las anfitrionas, pero Reeha y yo no tenemos ni la menor idea de que hacer"-

-"Y es por eso que me tome la libertad de llegar antes para ayudar a hacer el resto"-

-"Jamás hubiera creído que fueras una experta en reuniones oso polar"-

-"¡Por supuesto que lo soy cara de chacal! Tu podrás ser la señorita popularidad, pero en cuanto a fiestas eres tan torpe como cualquier animal"-

-"¡Oye!"-

-"¿¡Que!? ¿Te crees que no es legendaria la forma en que huyes de cada celebración de victoria?, algo que en mi opinión es bastante malo si me lo preguntas"-

-"Pfff, no quiero escuchar eso de ti, además, tu sabes que la celebraciones después de una batalla no son lo mío"-

-"Y tu mentor estaría muy decepcionado por eso"-

-"¿El teniente Willhem?"-

-"¡Cierto! Angie no lo conoce, ¿Acaso no le has contado de tu mentor Fareeha?"-

-"Lo he hecho… solo que no mucho"-

 _Y aquello era cierto…_

A pesar de las horas que hemos pasado hablando de todo, son contadas las ocasiones en las que he _escuchado de la persona que al parecer fungió como un padre para Fareeha, el cual goza de gran fama en la organización…_

 _Razón por la que creo no me habla mucho sobre él, ya que entiendo lo agobiante que puede resultar ser juzgado por la notoriedad de tus predecesores…_

 _Algo que Fareeha tampoco necesita al tener una madre igual o incluso más famosa que su mentor…_

-"Bueno, seguro que no faltará oportunidad, después de todo, ya estamos en la época"-

-"¿La época?"-

 _Una afirmación que causa curiosidad en mi y que justo cuando nuestra amiga esta a punto de explicarme, un llamado a la puerta suena, dejando ver al segundo invitado llegar…_

-"¡Lucio!"-

-"¡Hey, hey, hey!"-

 _De amplia y feliz sonrisa, el joven moreno entraba acompañado de una joven de gruesos lentes que me fue presentada de inmediato como Mei Ling Zhou, compañera y amiga de Fareeha y Lucio…_

-"Es un placer Mei"-

-"El placer es mío señorita Ziegler"-

-"Por favor, llámame Angela"-

-"Pero…"-

-"No te preocupes, no importa lo que te hayan dicho, no muerdo"-

 _Sin duda era una chica peculiar y fiel a la descripción que Fareeha alguna vez me dio cuando me contó sobre un incidente en una clase con una tímida chica…_

 _No obstante, una vez que ambos ingresaron, no tardó mucho para que ella y yo entráramos en una interesantísima conversación referente al uso de las tecnologías existentes para la prolongación y preservación de los tejidos celulares de la composición humana…_

-"Mei, considero que para prolongar la vida de las celular humanas se necesita cierto tipo de terapia genética, muy similar a la calibración de una máquina"-

-"Sin embargo, no puedes negar que los actuales principios de la preservación humana prohíben la manipulación celular de los seres humanos"-

-"Y aún así nosotros existimos, gracias a esos principios que fueron prohibidos después de tres generaciones"-

-"No puedo negar que somos el resultado de los precursores que dieron origen a nuestras mejoras genéticas, sin embargo, debemos reconocer que la razón para dicha prohibición fue la imposibilidad de controlar el conocimiento que sigue siendo muy avanzado para nosotros"-

-"En ese caso, ¿Prohibimos lo que no entendemos"-

-"No es estoy de acuerdo en ese punto señorita Angela, más bien, considero que nos hemos encasillado en una sola posibilidad y hemos olvidado ver más de un camino en el gran horizonte de las capacidades humanas"-

-"Entonces, ¿Qué sugerirías?"-

-"Que pudiéramos manipular las condiciones mismas que nos rodean para la preservación de nuestras estructuras"-

-"¿Hablas del entorno?"-

-"¡Exacto! Si tan solo pudiéramos desarrollar terapias en el contexto de nuestro entorno, ¡Las posibilidades serían infinitas!"-

-"Creo que no te estoy entendiendo Mei"-

-"Para ser más específica, llevo un proyecto de investigación para descubrir los beneficios de la cryostasis"-

-"Mei… Eso es… "-

-"Muy arriesgado, lo sé, pero sería un nuevo camino por descubrir y libre de prohibiciones"-

-"No puedo negar que es una teoría muy interesante, sin duda como científica le haces honor a tu rama"-

-"Lo mismo digo de ti, no hay muchas personas que puedan sobrellevar este tipo de conversaciones, incluso entre los mismos científicos, muy impresionante para un Angel"-

-"Tal vez se deba a la disociación de mi genética"-

-"¿Híbdrido?"-

-"Para ser un Angel Guardian mis capacidades deben ser muy especificas, sin embargo, me han dicho que al parecer pertenezco a ese raro sector"-

-"Un selecto sector diría yo"-

-"Jejeje, bueno, es halagador que alguien piense que ser así es de grupos selectos"-

-"jejejeje, bueno, en mi área las personas así son sumamente valoradas y no hay muchas de ellas, lo que las hace más extraordinarias"-

-"Entiendo"-

-"Debo decir que es un verdadero placer conversar contigo, al menos eres mucho más amable que otros hibridos que conozco"-

-"Lo mismo digo Mei, es muy raro encontrar gente tan interesante"-

 _Sin duda lo era…_

 _Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado compañeros adecuados para el debate de un sin numero de teorías que nosotros como Ángeles Guardianes no siempre podemos desarrollar, sin embargo, aquella joven científica había logrado captar mi interés, tanto que nunca noté el momento en el que Fareeha, Zarya y Lucio desaparecieron de nuestro lado para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar bocadillos en lo que Mei y yo continuábamos con nuestra MUY INTERESANTE CONVERSACIÓN…_

 _O al menos así fue hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar y fue mi turno de abrirla, encontrando a las dos ultimas visitas que esperábamos…_

-"¡Ángela-noona!"-

 _Un peculiar saludo y un extraño acento, lo único que necesité para saber que Hanna había llegado acompañada de Genji…_

 _-"io"-_

-"Genji, Hana, bienvenidos"-

-"Gracias por la invitación Angela-noona, trajimos unas cuantas cosas"-

 _Y entregándome algunas bolsas, ambos pasaban para detenerse en seguida ante Fareeha que había llegado a mi lado sin que me hubiera dado cuenta de ello para auxiliarme y saludar a las nuevas visitas…_

 _De las cuales no me pasó desapercibida la poca empatía que podía reflejar en una sola mirada con la presencia de Genji, quien se mantenía serio hasta que Hana terminó con aquella densidad…_

-"Tu debes ser Amari Fareeha-noona"-

-"Sí… un gusto"-

-"¡Es un verdadero placer! Soy Hana Song y he escuchado mucho de ti en la división de Escudos Guardianes"-

-"¿Escudos Guardianes?"-

 _Era obvio que Fareeha estaba sorprendida por aquella declaración y más viniendo de una joven que media de altura la mitad que ella y encima en apariencia parecía ser una dulce niña…_

-"¿Te sorprendí Fareeha-noona?"-

-"Pues… No voy a mentirte, es increíble conocer un escudo tan joven y pequeño"-

-"Jeje ¡Verdad que sí! Eso me hace ser lo máximo en este lugar"-

-"No dejes que su apariencia te engañe Reeha, sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero ella es una joven promesa del pilotaje de máquinas de alto calibre, sin mencionar que su conocimiento en mecánica cubre un amplio espectro de ramas"-

-"¿Piloto de droides?"-

-"En mi país los llamamos mekas, en alusión a los robots "mechas" que deriva del inglés "mechanic"-

-"Increíble…"-

-"¡Lo sé! Soy genial"-

 _Y de amplia sonrisa con una pose de pecho inflado, Hana aliviaba la tensión, dejando todo volviera a fluir…_

 _O al menos esperaba así fuera ya que ellos habían llegado por invitación mía…_

-"Pfff, nunca pensé que extrañaría la comida del cuartel"-

 _Sin haber notado el desastre que ya se volvi visible en la cocina, el comentario de Genji había llegado a los oidos de Zarya que salio para saludar a todos…_

-"¿De qué hablas Genjo?"-

-"Se pronuncia Genji"-

-"Ya lo sé, pero suena mejor Genjo"-

-"¿Quieres tener problemas conmigo gigantona?"-

-"Huuuuy cuidado, un renacuajo ninja me esta amenazando, ¿Estás escuchando eso Angela?"-

-"Jajaja, estoy segura que Genji no quiere pelear contigo Zarya ¿O sí?"-

-"…no… claro que no…"-

 _Ante la expectativa de la comida que sería preparada, cuya pinta era una extraña mezcla de la cocina rusa y brasileña, muy dentro de mí sentia que podia coincidír con la afirmación de Genji, sin embargo, verlos pelear de esa manera se había vuelto hasta cierto punto gracioso después de convivir varios meses como los compañeros que somos en el mismo grupo…_

 _Algo que aún no logro se dé con Fareeha, sin embargo, siempre que doy por sentado algo, ella me sorprende y como si mi mente pudiera leer para cumplir mi deseo de que todo fuera ameno, ella pronto entro en la cocina para poder ayudar…_

-"¿Lo dices porque no sabes cocinar?"-

-"¡Ja! ¡De que hablas! ¡Claro que sé cocinar"-

-"¿Los ninjas saben cocinar?"-

-"Mejor que las aves de rapiña"-

 _Con las primeras palabras "amigables" que podían intercambiarse desde hace mucho…_

 _Fareeha y Genji parecían más que dispuestos a un duelo culinario que pronto se me ocurrió arruinar por un simple comentario…_

-"¿Los Guerreros saben cocinar?"-

-"¿Ahhh?"-

-"¿Ahhh?"-

 _Y como si de una ofensa se tratase, ambos pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia mi persona que con una "inocente" pregunta pareciera haber herido más de un ego…_

-"Mi estimada, ahí si te equivocas, aunque no lo creas, cocinar es una habilidad indispensable para todo Guerrero, ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivimos allá fuera?"-

-"En eso tiene razón la ave de rapiña, ¡No hay guerrero que no sepa cocinar!"-

-"¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que los Guerreros solo sabían romper y comer cosas, no cocinarlas"-

 _Sin poder reprimir una traviesa risa…_

 _Sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía…_

 _Genji y Fareeha pronto se miraron de nuevo con un nuevo objetivo reflejado en sus miradas…_

 _Y ese era el de aliarse para demostrarme lo contrario y contradecir mis obviamente discriminatorios comentarios…_

-"Solo esperen aquí, los Guerreros vamos a cocinarles un banquete que jamás van a olvidar"-

-"Genji tiene razón, no sabrán si rogar por más o por pedirnos perdón por ese mal comentario"-

-"jajaja, entonces… no puedo esperar por probar"-

 _Y sin más…_

 _Sabiendo aquello solo podía ser más divertido, pronto vi como la cocina era acaparada por Genji, Fareeha y Zarya, dejando excluido al pequeño Lucio que tuvo que acompañarnos a Mei, Hana y a mí en la sala por ser un "no guerrero" ..._

 _Lo cual no pudo ser mejor pues Hana entablo una rápida conversación con mi tímido amigo, mientras que Mei y yo continuábamos con un debate que sabíamos nadie más podría entender…_

 _Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos que pronto se convirtieron en horas, no podía evitar desviar mi mirada en más de una ocasión para ver al trio que se entretenía haciendo mas de un movimiento, contemplando en el proceso a una Fareeha que parecía divertirse a pesar de todo, lo que arrancó una sincera sonrisa de mi ser…_

 _Una que no pasó desapercibida ante Hana que se había quedado acompañándome en lo que Mei pasaba al sanitario y Lucio buscaba algo de música en un dispositivo para poner en la casa…_

-"¿Ella es importante para ti?"-

-"¿mm?"-

 _La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y estando a la expectativa, Hana vuelve a hablar…_

-"Nunca antes te había visto sonreír así Angela-noona, ni siquiera cuando juegas con Zary-Bear"-

-"Jajaja, no creo que sea bueno que llames así a Zarya"-

-"A ella no le molesta y a veces a mí me dice renacuajo"-

-"Ustedes si que son todo un caso"-

-"Pero somos un caso divertido"-

-"Jajaja, no lo voy a negar, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, lo es, ella es importante para mí"-

-"mmm… nunca lo hubiera imaginado"-

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Pues… quizá porque aunque pareces amable, en realidad no sueles serlo con todos y rara vez convives en nuestro grupo con más personas fuera de Zarya, Genji y yo"-

-"Entiendo…"-

-"Me sorprende"-

-"Jejeje ¿De verdad?"-

-"Y eso me hace sentir curiosidad por Fareeha-noona, ¿Qué clase de persona puede lograr sonrías de esa manera?"-

-"Bueno Hana, en ese caso, entonces seremos dos las interesadas en entender esto, porque te confieso que yo también quiero saber la razón por la cual puedo sonreír al verla"-

 _Una sencilla confesión y por alguna razón…_

 _Mi corazón latió…_

 _A un rito suave…_

 _Con una tierna sensación de calidez…_

 _Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hana que me regaló una sutil sonrisa al mismo tiempo que regresaba su vista al mismo lugar para perderse en sus propios pensamientos…_

 _Y así fue hasta que Lucio y Mei volvieron para continuar con nuestras conversaciones, dejando con ello que el tiempo pasara hasta que la comida estuvo lista, dándonos una grata sorpresa…_

-"¡Esto es amazing!"-

-"Es un verdadero placer escuchar eso"-

-"¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?"-

-"Es un platillo típico de mi país, se llama "Shashlyk" y sus ingredientes principales son la carne y la cebolla"-

-"En China tenemos algo muy parecido, pero no sabe igual"-

-"¡Eso es por que no hay nada como la comida Rusa!"-

-"Hay por favor, si vas a hablar de la mejor comida del mundo, entonces la japonés gana ¡Diles Hana! ¿Cómo están los dumplings?"-

-"No puedo negarlo, están mejor que los koreanos"-

-"Pfff, lo dicen los hermanos asiáticos, pero si quieren probar algo digno de faraones, entonces no pueden dejar de probar la Fatta,compuesta de carne, ajo, nuez y pan con queso gratinado, ¡lo mejor del mundo!"-

-"Presumida"-

-"Lo dice el chico dumpling"-

-"Pues todo esta delicioso"-

 _Y no mentía, al ver tanta comida en la mesa y con tanta variedad, no podía evitar sentirme un poco mal de mis comentarios…_

 _Pero eso era algo que jamás diría…_

 _Así que, disfrutando de una animada comida, con más de una conversación, el tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar a la hora cercana en la que todos los reclutas debían volver a sus respectivas moradas…_

 _Siendo Zarya la última en irse, prometiendo regresaría al día siguiente para ayudarnos a limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado…_

 _Pues la cocina en especial había quedado como zona de guerra…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Habiendo pasado tan buen rato…_

 _Con cierta felicidad en mi corazón de haber despertado pensando en todo lo bueno que se ha dado en mi vida…_

 _Jamás hubiera imaginado que todo pronto cambiaría…_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

* * *

-"Angela… nunca vamos a terminar…"-

-"No te rindas Reeha, lo vamos a lograr"-

 _Habiendo despertado temprano…_

 _Razonando las dimensiones del desorden ocasionado por apenas seis personas…_

 _Podía entender el pesar de Fareeha al contemplar el trabajo de limpieza por hacer y que a pesar de que pronto tendríamos ayuda extra, eso no quitaba la visión del panorama en el que probablemente tardaríamos más tiempo en quitar las manchas y grasa pegada de las paredes que en limpiar el resto de la casa…_

-"Más importante aún… ¿Cómo dices que hicieron esto?"-

-"A mi no me veas, en mi campo de batalla soy muy ordenada, fueron el oso polar y el ninja los que no saben usar una cocina"-

-"Si… claro…"-

 _Resignadas…_

 _Sin muchas ganas por comenzar…_

 _Fareeha inició por abrir grandes bolsas negras de basura para ir tirando todo aquello que fuera plástico o de cartón, dándome el ejemplo para seguirla, hasta que todo quedó recogido en lo que ya habíamos anticipado seria rápido, sin embargo, al ver el grado de limpieza que requerían las manchas en algunas paredes de la cocina, Fareeha decidió que podíamos aprovechar para hacer unos cuantos arreglos de remodelación que la casa requería por el tiempo que tenía y la cocina parecía un buen lugar para comenzar con el proyecto…_

 _Por lo que pronto la vi llevar pequeños botes de pintura blanca y brochas para hacer los arreglos…_

 _Cabe destacar que mi especialidad no es precisamente la reparación del hogar y todos los preparativos se me hacían tan ajenos que hasta las brochas me parecían instrumentos raros y poco confiables…_

 _Un detalle que Fareeha notó de inmediato, así que sonriendo, con una risa contenida, tomo una brocha para dármela mientras ella tomaba otra para enseñarme el movimiento que haría al embarrar la pintura en la pared después de limpiarla…_

 _Y como si fuera una especie de infante, ella movió la brocha de arriba abajo frente mi cara para hacer didáctica la explicación…_

-"¿Lo entendiste?"-

-"Claro que lo entendí, no es difícil salpicar pintura en una pared"-

-"Yo creo que como doctora subestimas el arte de la pintura"-

-"No es que se trate de una obra de arte"-

-"¡Al contrario mi estimada! Es un arte hacer que la pintura se vea uniforme en una pared"-

-"Tres siglos de avances tecnológicos y pintaremos una pared como una obra de arte medieval"-

-"Jajajaja, no seas dramática, verás que hasta te vas a divertir"-

 _Claro…_

 _Divertirme…_

 _No muy convencida al respecto, no me quedó más alternativa que intentar hacer lo que Fareeha me había enseñado, sin embargo, necesitaba castigar a mi graciosa compañera por sus risas mal disimuladas ante mi obvia ignorancia en un campo de conocimiento retrograda…_

 _Así que decidida a cobrar "venganza", no tardé en llamarla unas diez veces para preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez de diferentes formas, hasta que la noté cansada y dispuesta a dejar la actividad a un lado, que para coronar mi logro, antes de dejar las brochas a un lado, en un descuido intencionado, terminé manchando su mejilla con un poco de pintura…_

 _Acto que pronto entendió era una deliberada declaración de guerra…_

-"Eso es trampa, estaba distraída"-

-"¿Tú? ¡La gran Fareeha Amari, pillada con la guardia baja por un Angel Guardian! Me pregunto que diría Zarya al respecto"-

-"Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa, ¡ahora verás!"-

 _Iniciando una pequeña persecución que terminó en la alfombra de la sala, todo por obra de una mal intencionada bolsa que se interpuso en mi camino de huida, facilitando que Fareeha me atrapara mientras caía en la misma…_

 _Pronto me vi prisionera de sus manos que sostenían mis muñecas al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mejilla a la mía para embarrar parte de la pintura que tenía, arrancando en el proceso unas cuantas risas de resistencia que apenas y podía dar mientras mi cuerpo cedía ante la fuerza que lo dominaba, hasta que mi mejilla también se llenó de pintura…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Creyendo mi castigo había terminado y nuestras risas se calmaban…_

 _Al vernos de frente, notando nuestras cercanía, no pude evitar los latidos de mi corazón despertaran una vez más, al mismo tiempo que podía ver en los ojos de Fareeha ella también caía en cuenta de nuestra posición…_

 _Y lejos de quitarse de manera estrepitosa…_

 _En medio del silencio de la casa…_

 _Nuestras miradas conectaban en un momento que nos llevaba lejos del mundo y a la vez muy cerca de la expectativa de lo que sucedería…_

 _Y sin esperarlo…_

 _Aún aprisionada entre sus manos…_

Pude ver como ella se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, lo que provocó cerrara mis ojos por instinto en espera de lo que podía pasar en un solo instante…

Y con el paso de los segundos que me parecieron eternidades…

 _De un momento a otro, sentí sus labios acariciar la piel de mi cuello, junto con su tibia respiración…_

 _-"¿Reeha…?"-_

 _-"¿mmm?"-_

 _-"¿Q…u…e… haces…?"-_

 _-"Castigándote por tus travesuras…"-_

 _No lo pude evitar…_

 _Un pensamiento estaba cruzando por mi mente…_

 _Y ese era que sí este era el castigo, entonces debía asegurarme de actuar de esta forma más seguido…_

-"Creo que…"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Parece más una recompensa que un castigo"-

-"¿Eso crees?, en ese caso…"-

 _Y como si su intención fuera hacer que perdiera la cabeza…_

 _Sentí un pequeño y ligero mordisco en mi cuello que no hizo más que sacar un largo suspiro…_

-"¿Suficiente tortura?"-

 _Un susurro en mi oreja y un delicado suspiro eran las armas que utilizaba en mi contra y aunque no podía responder.._

 _Podía sentir mi cuerpo palpitar en espera de más, con mis muñecas prisioneras de sus manos, mis piernas inmovilizadas por las suyas, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío y sus labios recorriendo mi cuello que no presentaba resistencia alguna…_

 _Mi mente y mi cuerpo se unían a una súplica muda de querer más…_

 _-"No es suficiente…"-_

 _Removiéndome un poco más…_

 _Acomodando mi cuerpo con el suyo…_

 _Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en espera de que mis brazos fueran liberados para poder aferrarme a su ser en busca de más…_

 _Mi suplica pareciera haber sido escuchada…_

 _Y ella finalmente liberó mis muñecas para bajar sus antebrazos y reafirmar su posición, al mismo tiempo que mis brazos fueron directamente a su playera para aferrarme y jalar de ella en un intento por acercarla aún más…_

 _Sintiendo como los mordiscos aumentaban…_

 _En este punto…_

 _Mi entero ser lo suplicada…_

 _Quería más…_

 _Deseaba más…_

 _Necesitaba más…_

 _Así que…_

 _Empujando tan solo un poco…_

 _Lo suficiente para que detuviera su actividad…_

 _Percibiendo como se tensaba de inmediato…_

 _Adivinaba que despertaba del momento que habíamos creado…_

 _Pero…_

 _Mi propia hambre no podía ser controlada y no quería que ella saliera del mismo lugar en el que yo me encontraba…_

 _Así que…_

 _Con la distancia suficiente para contemplarnos mutuamente, rodee su cuello para evitar se alejará…_

 _-"…"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _Ni una sola palabra…_

 _Solo miradas…_

 _Y la sensación de nuestro calor, junto con los latidos de nuestros corazones que provocaban la cercanía que manteníamos…_

 _Lo sabíamos…_

 _Pero no nos atrevíamos a decirlo…_

 _No era solo amistad, camarería o simpatía de compañeras de cuarto…_

 _Era mucho más…_

 _Pero lo que deseaba en esos momentos solo podía ser resumido en un solo acto…_

 _Uno que supe ella me daría…_

 _Y con ello, liberaría lo que por meses había permanecido oculto…_

 _Lo supe en el momento en el que ella llevó sus brazos a mi cintura y envolvió mi cuerpo con ellos…_

 _Al mismo tiempo que su rostro se acercaba al mío con ayuda de mis brazos…_

 _Podía sentir su respiración acariciar mis labios y seguido de ello, un rose tan suave que anunciaba el preámbulo de un gozoso contacto…_

 _Todo en conjunto hasta que…_

 _El timbre de la casa sonó estrepitosamente, rompiendo con ello la increíble atmósfera…_

-"Zarya…"- _dijo_

 _-"…"-_

 _¡Y qué momento elegía!_

 _De entre todas las cosas que hubieran sucedido hasta el momento, ninguna maldije tanto como la llegada de una visita que habíamos olvidado llegaría…_

 _Asi que frustrada…_

 _Con nuestra atmósfera claramente arruinada…_

 _No me quedó más que liberar a Fareeha que inmediatamente sacó un pesado suspiro para levantarse y ayudarme a levantar, para encaminarnos a la entrada sin siquiera haber cruzado miradas, lo que pronto atribuí que se debía a las sensaciones que por lo menos yo aún seguía sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo…_

 _No obstante…_

 _Si de por sí ya sentía disgusto por la interrupción..._

 _En definitiva…_

 _La vida no me preparó para ver a una despampanante castaña arrojarse a los brazos de Fareeha en el momento en el que ella abrió la puerta…_

 _-"Pero que…"-_

 _-"Fareeeeeehaaaaaaa"-_

 _-"¿Brigitte?"-_

 _De una altura similar a la de Fareeha…_

 _Con un movimiento tan rápido que por alguna extraña razón yo había visto en cámara lenta…_

 _Ahora observaba a una Fareeha tirada en el suelo con una exuberante mujer de escasa ropa ya que vestía un pequeño short negro y una playera sin mangas roja, abrazandose a ella al mismo tiempo que ésta le daba un distinguido beso en la mejilla…_

 _Algo que hizo mi mente entrara en shock…_

 _Una reacción muy parecida a la que podía ver escrita en la cara de Fareeha y de la cual esperaba por lo menos dirigiera su atención hacía mi persona para intentar explicar lo que sucedía…_

 _Pero eso nunca pasó…_

 _Y en ese instante lo comprendí…_

 _Tan solo una mirada…_

 _Era todo lo que yo necesitada…_

 _Y con ello, tan solo me pregunté…_

 _¿En que momento pasó?_

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _Comentarios_

 _¡Que tal gente bonita y querida! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, la verdad es que se siente como una eternidad desde la ultima vez que publiqué y lamento mucho eso, la vida laboral, social y personal combinada con las fechas festivas me secuestraron lo que hizo que tardara más de lo normal en la construcción de este capitulo, el cual con franqueza me costó mucho armarlo ya que tenia muchos escenarios y situaciones en mente para todo lo que quería expresar y como en principio no sabía cual sería la extensión de la historia no me decidía por desarrollar algunas cosas._

 _Sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta y aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un comentario para seguir ya que sin sus opiniones yo realmente no haría mucho por continuar, por lo que solo les pido que si es de su agrado me dejen un comentario que alegre mi vida y me de animo e inspiración para escribir la continuación._

 _En fin, me despido de ustedes deseándoles todo lo mejor, esperando hayan pasado bonitas fiestas y que este nuevo año les traiga lo mejor._

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 _Actualización al 31 de enero de 2019_

* * *

Gente bonita y querida, con alegría les comento que he cambiado la imagen de portada de éste fic, gracias a que una talentosisima artista especializada en hacer dibujos Pharmercy, Moicy y PharaXMercyXMoira, me ha dado su permiso para disponer de una de sus obras y utilizarla para esta narración.

La artista es **Nekito Ototo** y pueden encontrarla y seguirla en Facebook, Twitter y Tumblr


End file.
